The Newbie
by NCISFreakk
Summary: Joanna Graftema  hum me!  Is new to NCIS. She's put on Team Gibbs. The team goes through alot together. Humor and romance. To heartbreak and going into her past life. Will it ever end? And will Joanna  Maria  Ever find the person she will love forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chap. 1

'Its my first day at NCIS.' I thought as the elevator went to HQ. 'Will they like me?' I did now realize that I'd be doing what I always wanted. This was my dream. I felt the elevator stop and the doors opened to no other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Or Gibbs.

"Hello Special Agent Graftema." He greeted taking my elbow in the most manly way possible. I'm going to have to get used to the 'Special Agent' part.

"I..uh, Hello Gibbs." I hate it when I stutter. I always do.

"Don't be nervous." He whispered. We walked toward the other agents I would be working with. They all stood when they saw Gibbs. Then confusion crossed their faces. I put on one of my most professional/happy warm faces I could.

"DiNozzo, Mcgee-"

"Hah. Mcgeek." I'm guessing DiNozzo interrupted. Gibbs gave him a stern look. "Sorry Boss."

"Anyway. DiNozzo, Mcgee and Ziva? This is Joanna Graftema, the new agent." Gibbs caught DiNozzo smirking and smacked him behind his head.

"Hello." I greeted. Ziva smiled the most kind smile, Mcgee nodded and DiNozzo smiled also. What's going on in his head?

"Ziva. Show her around." Gibbs said walking away. I noticed him looking at the balcony above. I noticed it said MTAC and I also knew that's where the Director is. He ran up the steps, stopped halfway and yelled "DiNozzo! Get some coffee will ya?" Then he was gone. DiNozzo looked down, grabbed his gun, badge/ID and wallet. Then left. Ziva slowly walked up to me.

"I'm Ziva David. Your desk is over there. Sorry about, the decorations. Thats Abby's doing. You cannot stop her. I'll tell you about me later." She informed. I went to the desk. Abby, whoever that is, did a great job decorating. I also noticed that Ziva had an Isralie accent. Interesting. I looked in the top right drawer and noticed a 9 millimeter handgun and my ID and badge. Sweetness. I logged onto my account here also. As I sat there I noticed a pair of eyes watching me. I looked up and there was Mcgee.

"Graftema? Hi I'm Mcgee. Uh, Timothy Mcgee. Need anything, ask me Ziva or Gibbs. Don't trust Anthony DiNozzo." He said to me almost whispering.

"Thanks Mcgee. But please call me by my first name." I want to be known by that.

"I, Uh, Okay. I can do that." Just before he could sit back down Gibbs came storming down the steps.

"Gear up! Where's DiNozzo with the coffee?"

"What's the case boss?" Mcgee piped up.

"Dead Marine at a rock concert. 24 years old. Graftema call DiNozzo, Ziva call Ducky, Mcgee get the car. Now!" Odd names. I grabbed the cell phone given to me and went thru my contacts to get DiNozzo.

"Yeah Graftema?" He answered.

"Where are you? We have a case. LETS GO DINOZZO!" Then I hung up. Everyone looked ar me like 'where have you been?'

"Okay, lets go." Commanded the confused Gibbs. I grabbed my gear and ran to Gibbs' right side. Everyone followed with no comments on the new girl. Surprising enough Gibbs jumped into the drivers seat and Ziva next to him in the passenger. Me and Mcgee sat in back. We didn't even have our seatbelts on and Gibbs stepped on the gas. Mcgee called DiNozzo and told him the directions. He will meet us there.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs greeted. DiNozzo handed him a cup of coffee, then he handed us ours. "Whose in charge?" Gibbs demanded.

"Me." Some officer said. Ziva went to snap pictures with Mcgee. Ducky, I'm guessing is the Medical Examiner, so he is looking over the body. I'm standing by Gibbs because I have no clue what to do.

"Well, I'm in charge now. My dead Marine." Gibbs got in his face. "Ducky? Time of death!" He asked walking to Ducky.

"Uh, 0700 according to the Liver. But you know Jethro these wounds look like a mafia-"

"Yeah Yeah, I get it Ducky. Graftema! Take pictures of the body. DiNozzo! Bag and Tag." I went off and took pictures of the body. Then took note descriptions.

"Um Ziva? Do we have a name?"

"Its a John Doe for now. Can you come help me please?" I put my note pad in my back pocket and went to Ziva's side. "What does that look like to you?" She pointed to the ground...  
>"That looks like a size ten shoe print maybe. Male." *Snap* Her and I both took a picture of it and started laughing.<p>

"What's all the giggling about?" Gibbs asked walking up to us.

"Nothing Gibbs." Ziva said looking at the camera.

"Graftema, Will you go interview these people? Do police first." He walked away smacking DiNozzo in the head again.

"Okay." I walked over to the officer standing by his car. "Officer...?" His name tag want visible.  
>"Robert." He filled in.<p>

"Officer Robert. I'm special Agent Graftema. Can you describe the scene for me?" I asked. He took off his hat and he was sweating.  
>"Its okay. Describe the scene and I will be done with you." Ziva came up to my side and patted my shoulder.<p>

"I got a call from a resident that was cleaning the area. She described the scene as 'a dead guy. I couldn't go near him.' I came here and left the scene as is. I also called into the station. I'm guessing they called you." Really. I don't think he did. "One more question officer." He looked at me like 'anything for a hot babe.'

"Sure. Anything for an NCIS agent..hot like y-"

"Don't flirt with my Agent!" Gibbs yelled in his face.

"Sorry sir. Yes I can answer another." He looked terrified of Gibbs.

"What shoe size do you where?" I asked.  
>"Special Agent Graftema. What does this have to do with anything?" Gibbs asked slightly annoyed.<p>

"Can you please trust me Gibbs?" I pulled him aside where the officer couldn't hear. "Ziva and I found a size ten footprint by the body. If no one could go near it because of the damage..who other? Trust me." I informed him.  
>He nodded and said,"The body is out and all evidence is collected. I'll have the others interview the rest. I can see you don't trust him."<p>

"Thanks Gibbs." And he was off. "What shoe size Robert!" I yelled once I got back.

"Ten Ma'am. But I didn't kill Vincent!" He knew John does name. "Lets see the bottom of your boot. Now." I commanded. Gibbs looked over to me and could see progress was being made. Officer Robert lifted his leg and showed off the boot. I compared it to the picture. I also took a picture of the boot.

Gibbs!" I yelled walking towards him. "I don't like the looks of the officer. I say take him in" I showed Gibbs the pictures. He thought about it for a minute. Then he handed me the keys saying, "Take the car, Put him in interrogation and wait for me." He didn't like the looks either.

"Yes Gibbs." Then I calmly went over to Officer Robert. "Come with me please." I led him to the car and put him in the back, striping him of anything that could harm me. "Sorry. You can get them back later." I mumbled. I thought we were alone.

"Never Apologize. Its a sign of weakness." I heard behind me.

"Gah! Gibbs! You startled me." I gasped slamming the door and turning to him.

"Yeah. We will be another hour yet. When he is in interrogation have "Director" watch him. Good Luck. See you soon." He turned and went to Ziva's side. I got to NCIS and took Officer Robert into interrogation. The Director was already there.

"Special Agent Graftema? I'm Leon Vance." He shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you sir. Now to make the team extra happy I'm going on a Starbucks run. Would you like anything?" I informed Director Vance. He nodded 'no' and led me out. I got back with four coffees not including mine. I placed them on the teams desks then ran to the garage to pick up evidence. I got no more out of the elevator and I heard rock music coming out of Forensics.

"Hello? Um. HEY!" I yelled trying to get the scientists attention. She turned down the music and then ran to me.

"Who are you?" She asked. This one must be Abby.

"Special Agent Graftema. I brought Evidence."

"Oh Yes! Sorry I'm Abby Sciuto." She hugged me. Then took the evidence.

"So your the desk decorator." I accused laughing. She smiled put on gloved and started going through evidence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.2

After meeting Abby, who I liked very much, I went to my desk. Gibbs and the team walked in and I stood in greeting. Everyone looked at their desk and noticed the coffee.

"Who bought coffee?" Gibbs asked surprised.

"Your excellent agent there." I heard from above. Director Vance. Gibbs shot a look to me then to Vance.

"Thanks Vance. Graftema?" Time to report.

"Officer Robert is in Interrogation, growing impatient. Abby has the evidence and is doing her thing there. Your welcome for the coffee." I think that's covered.  
>"Graftema, Ziva with me. Mcgee to Abby. DiNozzo...Behave." Gibbs ordered. Ziva and I followed.<p>

We went into another room to watch Gibbs. Gibbs asked me on the way here, "Why Him?"

"The print and the boot match. Not to mention why would he be by the body?Robert also knew John Does name. I have a feeling he knows something but wont tell." He wrote this down then went to our first suspect.

"Name. Now." Gibbs ordered sitting down across from the officer.

"So, what's Gibbs going to do?" I asked Ziva, watching Gibbs threw the glass.

"Most likely sit and stare until he gets something." Ziva sounded confident of Gibbs.

"Don't you know how to take orders? Name. NOW!" He ordered again. Finally Robert looked scared. Before he could talk DiNozzo came in with a file. He handed it to me.

"Robert Nile. In service for ten years. No criminal activity-"

"Tony!" Ziva shouted. "Does he have any history with John Doe?" She looked mad.  
>"Ziva!" He said close to laughter. "Maybe, if we knew John Does name." He sarcastically said. I looked at the paper inside. Vincent Micheal Todd Blotts Mike Neil<p>

"DiNozzo. Do me a favor and pull a record on Vincent Micheal please." Then I took the file into Gibbs.

"Thanks Agent Graftema." He thanked.  
>"Welcome Gibbs." Then I was out. Ducky was in the next room with an Autopsy report. I don't think this is normal. Ziva introduced us.<br>"Dr. Mallard, Ducky, This is Joanna Graftema, The new agent."

"Nice to meet you. Beautiful Dutch last name." Wow. He is a genius.

"Thank you Ducky, I'd say Scottish about yours? Thanks for the report."

"Yes of course." Then Ducky was out also. Strange little man.

"Did we get a name?" Ziva asked over my shoulder.

"Yes. Vincent Micheal." Then I ran the report into Gibbs. Officer Nile looked over me in suspicion.

"It seems you have recent history with Vincent Micheal's." Then he slid a picture of the dead Marine to him.

"Yeah, We were in service together as kids, but I didn't kill him." He was nervous. Like for an old guy. Really nervous.

"Suspect the wife, Always. Your report miss." DiNozzo theorized. I looked through dumbfounded what I saw.

"Vincent and Robert were both in gangs and both did time for assault." Everyone in the room looked at me the same way I looked at the report. "And only Vincent was in service. Robert worked in the kitchen. Gibbs isn't going to like this." I stated.

"No he ain't." Gibbs came in the room. I handed him the report. Then my phone rang.

"Yeah Graftema."

"I found something! Grab Gibbs and come down!" I did as Abby told.

"What Abbs?" Gibbs asked giving her a Caf-Pow!

"Thanks Gibbs." She was a hyper chick. "I found fingerprints on a beer can and a blonde hair. I have them going through every database there is." *Bing* I scanned the room and two of her computers said 'Positive match.'

"Okay. The hair on Vincent's coat is from a Bailey Anne Lipski-Micheal. The wife. Then the finger prints belong to a Joseph Coffie." She grinned happy of her findings. I know a Joseph Coffie. Long in my past.

"Gibbs. I'll go find Mr. Coffie and talk with him. Thanks Abby." I ran to the elevator and found Mcgee at his desk. "Mcgee. Search a Joseph Coffie get me an address." When in the search Ziva arrived.

"526 Liberty Ave. On base." He reported.

"Thanks Mcgee." I patted him on the shoulder and tried to walk out.

"I'm coming with you." Ziva stopped in front of me.

"Fine. Get your gear and lets go." I ran to my desk, and grabbed my gear. Ziva did the same.

"Yes Mcgee. We have the location. The GPS works great." Ziva talked to Mcgee the whole way here.

"Showtime." Is all I said getting out of the car. Knock Knock!  
>"Joseph! Open up!" Ziva Yelled.<p>

"Come on Mr. Coffie." I knocked and yelled. The door opened. "NCIS." Flash badge and ID. "Can we speak with you?" Confusion crossed Joseph's face. He stepped back and Ziva walked in. Then I.

"What can I help you two with?" He asked. I took Ziva aside.

"Ziva, I'll take care of this. You search the house and around back." She nodded sharply and went to look around. "Mr. Coffie? What can you tell me about Vincent Micheal?" He looked more closely at me and my badge.

"Jo...Joanna?" He started laughing. "You got in?"

"I'm well aware of my name and where I work. But that's not the answer I'm looking for. What do you know about Vincent Micheal?" I commanded.

"He was my friend. Like did he do now?" Teasing way as usual. Keep your cool.

"We found him dead at a rock concert." I said in the most professional way possible.

"Really? He said he was-"

"I don't have all day Mr. Coffie! Ziva!" Ziva came in and to my side she was.

"Bagging and tagging." She stated looking at me.

"Take him in. Tell Gibbs I want him." He looked at me almost frightened. I smirked as Ziva lead him out.

We got to HQ and Ziva ran to abby and I took Joseph to Interrogation.

"Your new. Why would you want to do this?" Gibbs knew me. But not all of me.

"Gibbs. I know how he works. " He and DiNozzo went into observation and I to Interrogation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3

"So you seriously got into NCIS." Joseph stated.

"And you got into the Army?" I sarcastically asked. "Down to business. We placed you at the scene of the murder." I stated sliding a picture of the beer can to him.

"I was not there. This isn't mine." He answered alarmed.

"Yes I believe it is. It may be my first day but I know Abby is never wrong. Miss Sciuto is the best in Virginia. Your fingerprints and saliva were on that can. And that can by Corpol Micheal. And to tell me it isn't yours!" I shouted leaning across the table. He looks very surprised.  
>"Maybe you didn't-" I started.<p>

"Oh I understood." Joseph interrupted. Thats when I looked to the window and signaled for Gibbs. He will take over. In the hall he stopped me.

"I thought you could handle this?" Gibbs asked worried.

"I forgot how Agitated I got when I talked to the idiot." I stated walking past him to go to Observation. "Ziva, next time I tell you to look around and I look involved. Stop me!" I told her enraged at Joseph.

"Can do." She whispered. We all looked into Gibbs. He was saying nothing. I halfway turned to DiNozzo to ask him what's going on. But he answered.  
>"Thats the Gibbs way of interrogating. Stare until uncomfortable, then either the person will talk or Gibbs will yell." He informed. After interrogation I went to hang out with Abby. Hanging with weird people help me piece together information.<p>

"Really Abby? All the racket?" I asked about her music. "Maybe turn it down a bit." She turned it down and came to sit next to me.

"I saw you bring in Mr. Coffie. I don't know your background, but I do know Gibbs let him go." She sounded really worried.

"Abby. He is the kind of type who would hammer you with questions, until he gets what he wants. Don't worry Abby. I'll be fine." I patted her leg then left.

Abby seemed really worried, I thought as I grabbed the keys to my house. Its freezing out for September. Click! The door opened and I was relived to be inside. Especially in that cold September weather. Abby should be worried of the history between me and Mr. Coffie. That shouldn't be a problem though. He doesn't know where I live, and according to Mcgee, he cant find me, unless he hacks into a government computer. Which is a crime, that NCIS does often. I don't care, that how Gibbs runs the place. I got into my cami and lounge pants, then sat in my bed to read. Tonight I had my window open because of the nice breeze that would come through. Crunch Crunch, then the sound of leaves. Thats not an animal. I slowly turned off the light as the sounds continued outside the window. I'm being watched.

'Call Gibbs' That what my mind told me. So that's what I did. Its ten at night. I hope he's still up! Ring ring! Ring Ring!

"Yeah Gibbs." He answered. Thank god!

"Hey Gibbs." I sighed in relief he answered.  
>"Graftema? What's wrong?" He caught my tone and sigh.<p>

"I think someone is watching me. Can you come stay with me tonight?" Another crunch, then stop, by yet another window. "Gibbs! He's looking in my windows!" Then I heard a sharp breath then he hung up. DiNozzo said that's how to tell he is on his way. I sat in my living room with my nine millimeter on the table. In the kitchen coffee is being made.  
>Knock knock!<p>

"Graftema! Its Gibbs!" He said knocking on my door. I opened the door and he saw my fear. Thats when he walked in and hugged me.

"Thanks for coming Gibbs." I sighed.

"Please Joanna, Call me Jethro." He said releasing me and closing all the curtains.

"There's coffee in the kitchen." I said sitting back down to unload my gun.

"Thanks. You know who would want to watch or stalk you?" He asked coming back with coffee.

"I can think of one, Jethro. Mr. Coffie would do this." I told him. This worries me.

"Don't be frightened. I'm here now." He soothed. This made me feel alot better.

"I'm going to bed. Will you come? Don't worry. I have a boyfriend, he wont mind you comforting me." Jethro hesitated a while, he probably saw the fear in my eyes of being alone and took my hand.

"Are you sure he will be okay with this?" He asked lifting the covers for me.

"Positive. He would probably prescribe this." Gibbs got settled in and I found him right away. He tensed up a bit but put his arms around me anyway.

"We probably shouldn't...snuggle." Jethro said, a tad worried.

"I haven't been held like this in a while. Come on Jethro." I pleaded. Would it work? Who knows. Only one way to find out.

I woke up the next morning to crackling from the kitchen and the smell of coffee. I slowly descended the steps and found Gibbs making eggs, bacon and toast.

"Coffee?" Gibbs turned handing me a cup.

"Thanks, this is different." He looked slightly surprised. "I always cooked and waited on people. Not have anyone cook and wait on me." Jethro laughed and sat down at the table next to me.

"I don't know all your history." He insisted. Oh god! I haven't told anyone of my past.

"Well Jethro. Grew up in Michigan. Got a Culinary Degree from Ferris State University. Thought of becoming a police officer. Couldn't get in so I worked at a casino." Thats when I got up and grabbed another cup of coffee.

"And how do you know Mr. Coffie?" Jethro pushed.

"Him and I were, friends. He believed I couldn't get into NCIS. But I did." I told Jethro. We cleaned up our breakfast, I showered, then Gibbs did also. After getting ready him and I went to investigate my property. With guns drawn we moved around the corners of the home.

"Clear to search!" Gibbs whispered. We found footprints, and a few blood spots. Like a thorn pricked a person. I took pictures and evidence. Gibbs disappeared somewhere. I'm sure he will be around-

"Graftema? What's this?" Gibbs asked walking around the corner. A small pink laptop.

"Its Mr. Coffie's laptop. Lets get this to Abby then get him back in." I said bagging the laptop. "But first, pick up some coffee." After that I went around front, grabbed my keys to my Mustang and-

"Oh my god!" I yelled. Someone popped my tires! These are crazy expensive!

"What's wrong Joanna?" Gibbs yelled.

"Someone popped my tires!" I shrieked.

"This is the newest model. I wouldn't tell DiNozzo. We can ride together." Gibbs and I jumped into his car and went to HQ skipping the coffee.

"I hope you met up in the parking lot." DiNozzo joked. He waited for an answer.

"Yeah DiNozzo. We did. Do us a favor and go get us some coffee will ya? Gibbs would like some also." He looked to me then to Gibbs.

"You heard her DiNozzo." Gibbs commanded. I took the liberty to get a Caf-Pow! for Abby, a little bribe, and went to her lab with the laptop.

"Abby, here." I pushed the Caf-Pow! Into her hand.

"I didn't...what's this for?" She was confused, and a little tired looking.

"Its a bribe Abbs. Pull prints from this laptop and search through it. Look through the files. Do what you do." I pushed smiling.

"Where was it found? Wh...what for?"

"I had someone outside my house and Gibbs came over and stayed on my couch. He made me feel safe. Just do what I said." I felt tears sting my eyes. I gotta stop that. He is only protecting his new agent.

"Okay. I'll call you when its done. Do we know who it is?" She asked worried.

"We have an idea." Gibbs walked in. I knew what he was getting for christmas. Squeaky shoes. He came close to me and hovered. Abby looked to me then to him. I'm guessing her florescent light-bulb just clicked. After Gibbs and I talked to Abby we went to Mcgee to see how Joseph got the connection to find me.

"Mcgee! Find the breach!" Gibbs ordered, as I sat in my desk.

"Gibbs? There is a breach?" Director Vance asked form up above.

"Um. I'll be right there Vance." Gibbs looked mad. This cant be good.

"Uh, Joanna?" I heard from across the small room.

"Yeah Tim?" I asked filing something by Gibbs desk.

"We have a leach. Its someone who takes part of a Wi-Fi system and uses the internet to find someone or buy something. In this case you."

"Thanks Mcgee. Tell Gibbs when he gets back." I said walking out of the squadroom and up to find Gibbs. "God DiNozzo. About time." DiNozzo walked in with coffee.

"Long line." He excused.

"Was not. You were flirting again." Ziva accused. I laughed and made my way to interrogation. On my way through I went outside of the directors office and waited for Gibbs.

"Its not what you think Leon!" Gibbs yelled. He probably pounded the table.

"Are you sure Gibbs? This could cause problems! Even if the FBI or SecNav found out!"

"We have the person we believe used it in interrogation. Thats were I'll be. Don't need me." Then Gibbs walked out, took his coffee and started to interrogation.

"You wanna start or me?" He asked.

"I'll take care of the dirtbag." I growled clenching my cup in anger.

"Then you'll need this." Gibbs handed me a file and a warrant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

I slightly opened the door and started getting yelled at.

"I don't see where you can hold me like this Gi- You aren't Gibbs."

"Mr. Coffie. Sit down." I commanded. He sat then I did, but that didn't last long. I jumped up. "What were you doing at 10 PM last night?" I yelled in a cold voice. So much for them tires.

"At..home. Why?" I don't believe that.

"Uh huh. Does this look familiar?" I flung a picture of his computer to him. He was shocked. As usual. "Your fingerprints. No one else's." I looked at his face and arms. Few cuts. I acted like I had to fix my hair in the window. That was the signal for them to look close at cuts and bruises.

"No answer? I'm higher up this totem pole than you! Answer!NOW!" I yelled leaning across the table.

"Its mine. Where...? Why you?"

"Having problems getting talking and taking commands from a women?" He was even more shocked.

"No Ma'am." He laughed. I smacked him upside the head.

"Seriousness Joseph." I looked at the warrant. I could search his property and arrest him. I like this one.

"I can get a warrant if you wont tell me what I want to know." He just looked at me. He is so hiding something. "Do I intimidate you?" I asked circling the table. "If I don't them I'm sure Special Agent Gibbs does. Or maybe Special Agent Ziva David." I pressed. Now I think I set him up enough for Gibbs to get something out of him. I turned to the window and nodded. Gibbs came in and I sat in the corner.

"Do you know what a leach is?" Gibbs asked Joseph. I sipped on my coffee.

"Um..Nasty bugs that live in-"

"No! Not that kind!" Gibbs yelled. Wrong answer! "The technical kind." Gibbs said still quite mad. Ring ring!

"Yeah Abbs?"

"Come down! Like...now!" I'm almost positive she was jumping up and down.

"Its Abby boss. I'm going to go see what she found." I was close to the handle when I heard Gibbs from behind me.

"Graftema? Your coming over tonight?" I knew what this was for. Protection.

"Yeah boss." Then I left. But not without one last look at Joseph's face. He was mad and stricken. Loser.  
>With a Caf-Pow! in one hand and my coffee in another I went down to Abby.<p>

"Whadya got Abbs?" She turned to me, grabbed the Caf-Pow! and then ran to her computer.

"This hammer here." She pointed to it. "Had blood all over it. Vincent's blood. And it popped someone's tires."

"DiNozzo." I growled. How did he find out? Police report maybe.

"When doesn't he do something stupid?" She laughed.

"This was recovered from Mr. Coffie's?" I asked. Thrilled. This was amazing. Full on evidence!

"Hey Ziva!" Abby greeted over me. I turned to see Ziva smiling.

"Yes. This is from the first time we brought him in." I went and hugged Ziva.

"Gibbs let him go though. That was a bad mistake."

"Your amazing. But I still have that feeling about Bailey. She didn't seem a bit sad." I stated looking at them pulling up a chair.

"Maybe her and Joseph were having an affair." Ziva added.

"I did find her prints on the handle too." Abby said sipping her Caf-Pow! She is addicted to that as I am to coffee. "Could be in it together.." Abby gave up on her last drop.

"Well what are you two doing standing there?" Gibbs interrupted. Ziva got wide eyed then ran. I was after her.

"Bailey then Joseph?" I asked.

"We gotta find her first." Thats what Ziva thought. I walked to the elevator then started to Vincent Michaels house.

"Ziva! We have a warrant! Kick it down! Nevermind. I'll go around back." Thats what I did and that's where I found Mrs. Michaels. With her ankle biter.

"Heads behind your head Bailey. Your under arrest for involvement of the murder of Corpol Vincent Michaels." I kicked her ankle biter aside and she didn't look surprised.

"About time he died. Stupid idiot." She mumbled.

"You just confessed. Ziva?" Ziva came up and took Bailey.

"Ew! Don't touch me! Who are you?" She freaked.

"Ziva David. She can kick your butt. And I'm sure she can kill you.I wouldn't mess with either of us." She nodded and put the frightened Bailey in the police car. Then we went to Joseph Coffie's home.

"Coffie! Open up!" Ziva yelled. I put my hand on the handle and I heard a "Click" behind us.

"Drop your guns. Now." Joseph commanded.

"Just dropem." I sighed. I bent over and put mine safely on the ground.

"I said drop." He commanded.

"But that's a nice gun. I wouldn't want to scratch it." I lied. The freakin thing is scratch proof! I just didn't want it to misfire.

"Who wants to go first?" Joseph asked. We looked at each other then I decided for both of us.

"I'll go." I stepped forward. Pull back of the hammer then...


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5 BANG!  
>"Pick up your guns." Gibbs commanded behind us. I sigh of relief passed through all of us. I turned and Gibbs had his arms open. Ziva and I ran into them.<p>

"How did you know?" I asked into his chest.

"He's Gibbs. He knows everything." Ziva breathed into his chest.  
>We got back to HQ and we both told Gibbs what happened. Abby hugged us both and DiNozzo said he wasn't worried but you could tell he was.<p>

"Graftema?"

"Yes Director Vance?" He motioned for me to join him upstairs.

"Why choose yourself to be shot?" Leon Vance asked. Gibbs was sitting there also.

"I would die to protect my fellow agents. And I had a vest on under this, but we never will know where he was aiming." Both nodded.

"He may be dead now. Bur your still coming over." Gibbs said. I'm guessing our sleepover is set into rock.

"Why of course Gibbs. Why wouldn't I come over?" He smiled but Director Vance looked confused.

"Director, the small security breach was about me. Mr. Coffie hacked into our system and found where I lived. After this he came to my house at ten last night and stalked me through my windows. I called Gibbs and he came to my home. Now he's taking me to his." A breath was taken.

"DiNozzo! Get away from the door!" Gibbs and I both yelled.

"Thanks for the insight Graftema."

"Of course. Excuse me men, but I must go see Dr. Mallard. Haven't seen him in a while." Then I walked out. I walked into autopsy and Ducky was just laying a sheet over Joseph. I caught his hand.

"Oh, Hello Joanna. Nice to see your alive." He smiled, with a slight hug.

"You heard. May I say a few words to the dead?" He looked concerned.

"Do you mind if I stay?" I nodded 'no' and he stood to the side.

"Joseph. I don't see where shooting me or Ziva was going to help. You killed a mighty fine good Marine. Whom did nothing to you! Now to my feelings, I hate you. I hope you realize I always hated you and I didn't miss you when I moved here. I was also very surprised when your name shown up on endless reports. I almost died out there today because you pulled a gun on me, I'll love my boss forever because he shot you. I wish every bad blessing on you."

Then I put the sheet over him and looked to Ducky. He put him away and we went for some tea.

"Very nice talking to you Ducky. But I have a sleepover with with Jethro tonight." He looked slightly worried for his boss. I was too.

"Let me drive you." Ducky insisted. I let him do what he wanted.

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs said waving him off. I followed Gibbs to his basement and heard female voices from below.

"Joanna!" Squealed Abby.

"You made it!"

"Yeah Abbs. I had tea with Ducky." Sitting next to her was Ziva. We both smiled then looked at Gibbs.

"I called you three together because you are all like my daughters. And depending on how you feel, we can hold a sleepover every month or week." He announced. We all looked at each other.

"Every week?" Abby spoke up, looking at us.

"I'd say so. Daddy, daughters night. All off job to hang out." I perked up. Ziva beamed at the idea. Jethro smiled and got back to sanding his boat. I think.

"Bars open." he invited. I looked over to see what he had. Beer, scotch, peachy, bourbon. Guess I'll have a beer.

"Beer drinker?" Gibbs asked surprised.

"Country Girl Jethro." I reminded. Ziva and Abby looked shocked. They always known me to say 'boss or Gibbs.'

I woke the next morning on something hard and...soft? I got up and Ziva was camped out of the floor with Abby. I walked to the living room and Gibbs was on the couch. I giggled and whispered

"Thanks Jethro." then walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. 'Coffee being made? Check.' I went over the checklist in my head.

"God it smells good in here." I crackly Abby voice commented.

"Thanks Abbs. Its all homemade, except the beverages." She smiled, Abby looks very different without her red lipstick and her pigtails. Then Ziva walked into the kitchen. We all chatted then Daddy Gibbs walked in.

"Coffee?" I asked. I had my cup. Abby and Gibbs had a cup. I served their coffee then put breakfast on the table.

"That was delicious!" Ziva beamed getting out of the shower. I have been ready since I got up.

"Thanks. I'll go find Gi-"

"Hurry up! We have another!" I heard outside the door.

"On it Boss!" We yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap.6

After leaving, Gibbs told us the situation.

"Sailor and his daughter murdered. The wife is on ship." Gibbs choked up a little. I sat in the back with Ziva. Ducky and the rest will meet us there. She wrote this on the napkin I had.

"Gibbs was on ship. He had a daughter and wife at home. They were murdered and he killed the guy that killed them." She looked really sad when she wrote this. I looked back at her in the same pity. Thats why we were like his daughters.

"DiNozzo! Good you brought coffee!" Gibbs didn't even say hi. He wanted his coffee. I laughed then went to get the cameras from the car.

"How about you bag and tag today." Gibbs offered. I thought for a minute.

"Okay. I can do that." Well, I found hair. Thats all until I went to the backyard. "Gibbs! Murder weapon!" I yelled picking up a nine Millimeter...and an..arrow? "Make it two." I explained surprised. I bagged them and ran to Ducky.

"Ducky? From what you see now did any of the two have...stab wounds?"

"Well," He started looking over the bodies. "The daughter has a few on the breast, and the father has many. But that's all I have right now."

I nodded and went to look around. Broken glass, wooden chairs into splinters..just to name a few.

"Put up a fight?" I asked to no one in particular.

"No defensive wounds. I'd say the murderer trashed the place looking for something." DiNozzo theorized leaning against the door way.

"So Joanna, sleep overs with the gray squirrel? What did you do? Watch him build a boat?" DiNozzo pounded me with questions.

"He's behind me isn't he."

SMACK! Gibbs smacked DiNozzo on the back of the head.

"Actually Tony, we talked drank and hung out." Ziva informed.

"Sure." He pushed. I don't think pushing Ziva is a good thing.

"Its true DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled walking past us. As he walked past I saw something shine.

"Wait! Gibbs, stay there. I caught a glare." I walked up to him, bent over and found an aluminum bat.

"Aluminum bat. Probably used to trash the place." I put it in a medium sized bag and tagged it.

"Good eye." He complimented.

"Thank you." I didn't know what to look for so Ziva took over. We got to HQ and everyone got busy. Who is the dead man and girl? Where is the wife? Alot of questions. Theories go around someone gets yelled at. Its all crazy. Especially when a sailor or Marine came in. Gibbs was constantly moving today but it came to six at night and I didn't feel well.

"Gibbs? May I leave early? I'm feeling bad. I'll be in tomorrow." I asked and pleaded.

"Yeah. Get well. I'll call later." He looked worried.

"Thanks Gibbs." I grabbed my gear and left. I got home, grabbed some medicine and called my long distance boyfriend.

"Hello?"

"Hey, We need to talk." I pushed sitting on the couch with the phone. This is going to be hard. And I knew that.

"Of course. Go on."

"Well...You know I love you. But...I think its time to see other people." I spilled. The line was quiet for a long time.

"Thats a good idea. Goodbye." Then he hung up. People can be crazy. And I've fallen for someone else. A while later Gibbs called. I've been crying since my last phone call.

"Hello?" I tried to hold back a sob.

"Hey. Feeling better? What's wrong?" Gibbs asked. He was like a worried overprotective dad. And he has shown that.

"I'm better. Thanks. I...broke up with my boyfriend earlier." I told Gibbs.

"I'll be right over." Then he hung up.

"Okay." That was odd. I went to the kitchen and found the coffee. The Bunn coffee pot I have brews really quick. I grabbed two mugs and poured the coffee. It doesn't take Jethro long to get here. He walked right in like he was on a mission.

"Knock often?" I accused handing him a cup.

"Nope. Thank you." He smiled, took my hand and guided me toward the couch. "Your going to look like a mess in the morning." He looked over my face.

"Okay. How did you know I was going to look like a mess in the morning?" He knew to much. Or so it seemed.

"Three Ex-wives. Believe me. It was crazy." He had a half smile on remembering his Ex-wives. I probably would too. I laughed at his site. Then he had the blank Gibbs stare. "So why break up with him?" He got down to business.

"Didn't feel right I guess. Just long distance is hard and I didn't get a feeling of love from him. Stop asking questions daddy Gibbs!" I was close to tears yet again. He saw me stressed and realized asking questions want helping. Then he moved closer and put his arm around me.

"Thanks Jethro. But I didn't ask you to come over." I said leaning into his shoulder.

"Yeah but when one of my 'daughters' is having it rough, I'm here. Remember that." He informed. Jethro looked to the clock. 2300 hours. (11:00pm) "Its late. Go to bed." Gibbs softly commanded.

"Yes, Jethro. Good night." I kissed his cheek and went to bed.

"Guess I'll be on the couch?" He asked chuckling. I forgot he liked the bed.

"Come in." I laughed. I fell asleep with him holding to his chest.

As Gibbs said, I did look horrible the next morning. Breakfast was different today. Homemade waffles and pineapple slices. I didn't know Jethro could cook this great.

"This is Awesome Jethro!" I mused. He smiled.

"Thanks. I had to remember from memory. Now that's hard." I didn't know anything could be hard to Jethro. I laughed and went to get ready for the day. Even with all my makeup, I couldn't hide the bags under my eyes.

"You look fine." He whispered squeezing my shoulders. I nodded getting into my car.

"Woah! No sleep?" DiNozzo acted surprised.

"Shut up Tony!" Ziva hushed. She looked worried. I looked to her then to the elevator. No Gibbs. With nothing to do yet I shot Abby and Ziva an e-mail.

"Meet me in the lunchroom. 3pm. If busy after work." SENT! I could tell Ziva got it. She sent me a look saying 'count me in.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chap. 7

RING RING!

"Yeah, Graftema." I answered.

"I got something from the weapons!" Abby squealed into the phone.

"I'll be right there." I said calmly. She must have been running low on Caf-Pow! I turned and Gibbs was right in my face.

"Were are you going?" Gibbs asked.

"Abby's lab. She has something. One the weapons. Caf-pow?" He nodded and had one from no where. "Thanks. You coming down?" he thought for a minute.

"No, She called you." He excused. ran down to the lab.

"What'cha got Abbs? Oh from Gibbs." I handed her the Cap-Pow!

"Okay. So the fingerprints on the 9 mil is the husbands but also a Jake Tyka. They were in a unit together. The arrow was the daughters. And there are more prints on the arrow. But I don't have it yet."

"Well find it Abbs." I pushed. She smiled and did her job. Next stop was autopsy and I'm sure that's were Gibbs was. On the way down I ran into DiNozzo.

"Boyfriend problems? Daddy don't like'm?"

"DiNozzo. Call it ex. Leave!" I commanded.

"...The daughter was defiantly murder. Jethro, the father was possible suicide." I heard Ducky tell Gibbs.

"Fingerprints from a Jake Tyka on the gun and unknown on the arrow. Both Victims prints on both weapons." I reported to Gibbs. he nodded and thought over both reports.

"Both shot with the gun..." Gibbs started thinking out loud.

"...Both stabbed with the arrow. One set of prints from both..." I added. This was getting weird.

"Two people." Ducky jumped in. WE looked at him then to each other.

"I'm going to find Tyka." I sighed. Gibbs looked at Ducky, I'm sure he thought the same as me.

"Mcgee! Track Jake Tyka. And get me an address. I'll get a background check." As I was doing the check I got and e-mail from DiNozzo.

"Would you like to go to a nice restaurant with me next week? Reservations? Date night?" He sent.

"Why of course." I sent back. he shot a smile from across the room.

"Joanna?" Mcgee handed me an address. '6346 Ravenna Rd. Ravenna MI'

"Thanks...Tim" I was shocked. Just shocked. Ziva saw my reaction.

"Road trip?" Gibbs questioned rounding the corner.

"Yeah. To Michigan." I shot back.

"We will leave in the morning. Ziva, Mcgee. Stay back." Gibbs told everyone. Great. Just what I need. A road trip with Anthoney DiNozzo. Thats when I decided to e-mail Tony and tell him just business. No personal issues. Dating, relationship happenings on this trip. Tony agreed. Which relieved me. As I sat at my desk making flight arrangements, Abby came from no where.

"Rick Tames!" Is all she said. Timothy pulled up the information on the plasma.

"34 years old. Knows Jake Tyka. And has a long criminal record." Tim reported. Gibbs didn't seem surprised.

"Native background. Has a son, Tyler. Good friends with the Jez family." I kept reading. Now Gibbs seemed surprised. I got all the paperwork I'd need for the trip and then went down to the lunchroom

"Hey sisters. Sorry I'm late." I apologized running into the room.

"Its okay. So why call us down?" Ziva questioned. Time to tell them about boyfriend and roadtrip.

"Okay. Ziva you know how I looked coming in today. I broke up with my long time boyfriend. Then this roadtrip is bringing me back to my hometown. I needed someone to tell this to." I told them. They looked to one another then to me.

"Thats...horrible." Abby said.

"Thats crazy. Really." Ziva pointed out. "Try not to run into anyone you know." She soothed.

"Thats the problem. I know everyone in Ravenna, just not Tyka or Tames." Ziva didnt say anything this time. She came and hugged me, so did Abby.

"Thanks."

The next day DiNozzo, Gibbs and I met at Gibbs house, before the airport.

"Hotels are booked, theres flights, profiles. Everything is ready." I told Gibbs. He nodded then looked to the half asleep DiNozzo, then to me.

"Bottle of Bourbon and my Basement." He told me. I looked at DiNozzo then to Gibbs.

"Good God." I sighed. The whole plane ride DiNozzo slept.

"We should give him bourbon more often." I commented. Gibbs looked to DiNozzo then to me.

"Hotel today, investigate tomorrow." Gibbs said slightly smiling. We got to the Muskegon County Airport at about 11.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs tried to wake him.

"Tony!" I tried. Finally Gibbs smacked him.

"Wa! Yeah boss?" He cracked his neck and stood up.

"He rose from the dead." I sarcastically told Gibbs.

"Graftema..." He warned. I shut up and lead the team of three off the plane. I had rented a car that looks like the Chargers NCIS uses. We got to the Holiday Inn Hotel and I checked us in and Gibbs found the bar.

"DiNozzo! Gibbs!" I yelled as the clerk gave me the keys.

"Theres only two rooms." DiNozzo observed. Wow. He's slow.

"Gibbs and I have a room and you have your own. Tony, they are only to sleep in. We have a confrence room for Forensics and interrogation." I told both of them. Gibbs was surprised. Tony was the Senior field agent and I did the work of one.

We got to the room and I threw all my suites up in the closet. Okay, pretty much unpacked.

"Jethro. I know you grounded Tony but can I please go out?" I asked brushing out my hair. I was in nice but casual work clothes.

Jethro thought over my question. "Under one condition. I come with."


	8. Chapter 8

Chap. 8

I let Gibbs tag along. What trouble could two off job NCIS agents get into? I really had no clue where to start first. So we made our way to Ravenna. None of my family knows I'm back for a bit. So lets start with the neibors.

"Were are we going Joanna?" Gibbs asked, impatient.

"Ravenna Jethro. Dont worry, I have family here."He didnt seem pleased. "We are going to see the neibors first." He had a smirk on. "You wanted to tag along." I reminded him getting to the Crowley Residence.

We nocked on the door, looking suspicious with our dark agent outfits on.

"Can I help you?" Karen asked.

"Special Agent Joanna, this is Special Agent Gibbs." I introduced taking my glasses off. "Hey Crutches." She laughed and let us in. We talked a few minutes then I told her to keep us in the dark.

"Dont tell anyone of us." I commanded.

"Why?" She curiously asked. Gibbs and I exchanged a quick glance.

"Classified." We both said. Next was my grandparents. They live across the street and probably saw us. Dosnt look like my uncle is home. So its just them for now. We entered through the garage.

"Hello? Mrs. Graftema?" I called. We took our shoes off then I guided Gibbs through the dining room and kitchen. I peered around the corner to the living room. Thats where they were. I grabbed my ID and badge.

"Special Agent Gibbs and Joanna." I laughed.

"Hey Honey!" Grandma greeted. I hugged and kissed both Grandma and Grandpa.

"Whos your...friend?" Grandpa asked. I knew that question was coming.

"Grandma, Grandpa? This is my boss. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Or Jethro." I introduced.

"John and Vicki." Grandpa and Grandma shook hands with Jethro.

"Nice to meet you. I dont here much of family from Agent Joanna." Jethro treid to start conversation. I scanned the room and decided to make coffee and get grandpa another drink.

"Really?" I heard my grandpa say.

"She has been quite private. Unlike Timothy and Anthoney. She's family to me. So I know alot." Thats all I heard until my phone rang.

"Yeah Graftema." I answered getting three mugs.

"I found something about Mr. Jez, the father, you should know about." I heard Ziva say. I grabbed a pen and paper.

"Go ahead."

"He had enemies. Tames and Tyka are part of a 'Haters' group." Then Ziva was gone. I took the paper in with me as I delivered the drinks. I slipped it to Jethro as I handed him his coffee.

"Thank ya dear." My grandparents thanked.

"Thanks Joanna." Gibbs thanked. I'm not sure on what. I nodded to all three.

"So how do you like NCIS?" My grandma asked.

"Except for the few incidents that Gibbs saved me from. I love it." I told them smiling. Jethro went into the other room to get more info of the hate group.

"He's a quiet guy." Grandpa said to me.

"Yes but protective. I lovem like family. So do Abby and Ziva." I informed.

"What are you two doing tonight?" My grandma asked.

"Nothing. And theres three. Tony is at the Hotel." I giggled. Then Gibbs came through the room like on a mission.

"Graftema." He rang.

"Yeah Boss?" I asked standing at his side.

"Visit later, Abby has something and theres a few papers to organize. Thanks for the coffee." Then Gibbs was out to the car.

"Bye!" I yelled leaving also.

"Whats up Gibbs?" I questioned in the car.

"Put these papers in a file and Abby said the arrow head was made from clay."

"All of Ravenna is clay." I told him. After the papers were filed and the clay compounds were found I went up to DiNozzo.

"Hey sleepy. Feeling better?" I joked.

"Much better." He laughed. Then my cell phone went off.

"Yeah, Graftema" I answered.

"Hey hon. Would you and your friends like to come over for dinner?" My grandma asked. How'd she get my cell number?

"Sure, they'd like that." Then I hung up. "Shower and get into something comfy." I told him.

"Hey Grandma, Grandpa! This is Senior Specail Agent Anthoney "Tony" DiNozzo." They talked for a bit. For a man of few words Gibbs got along with my grandpa just fine.

"...Yeah, Gunnery Sargent in the Marines."

"Really. Sounds interesting." Grandpa seemed interested. Who wouldnt be? DiNozzo and my uncle got along just fine. So I served drinks and took care of supper. Sooner or later they are going to start talking about me. So I got prepared.

"Special Agent Joanna, huh?" My uncle looked to me.

"DiNozzo! You know you can leave the 'special agent' part out. Although it is my-" Phone rang, again. I ran out to the garage answereing, "Yeah Graftema." It was McGee.

"We have you three on the plasma. Looks like movement in the backyard. Stake out tomorrow?" Shoot. Just when I thought my family was safe.

"Possible. Why dont you call Gibbs?"

"I dont want to annoy him." He laughed hanging up. Fixing my outfit I went back into the house.

"Boss? It was Agent McGee. He has been watching us. Theres...uh..Something going on." I told Gibbs in my professional nature.

"You three arnt here to visit are you." Grandpa accused.

"John. Its not what it seems. We're off today. Working tomorrow." Gibbs tried to inform but not tell about the case.

"Really. Whats going on here." My grandpa seemed furious we couldnt tell him. I saw six figures running through the backyard. I shot from my seat, closed the curtains and withdrew my gun. I took position by the slider door. Gibbs and Tony came to where I was so I could tell them the situation.

"McGee called. He said he found some movement in the backyard. He has this on the Plasma. I hate to have them this close." Gibbs and Tony nodded.

"We take posts. Two up, one sleeps and so on throughout the night." Gibbs said. "Graftema and me are first. Then DiNozzo and Graftema." Gibbs assigned our posts.

"We really dont need this." My grandparents insisted. Gibbs looked at them in the most coldest looks possible.

"DiNozzo! Call McGee!" Gibbs commanded. "I'm going to hide the car." Then Gibbs was gone. DiNozzo stood by the window and talked to McGee. Then to make fun of me. The Newbie.

"So Mr. Graftema. Any embaressing stories you can tell of our new member?" Typical DiNozzo. Maybe thats his way at getting back at me. For what though? What'd I do?

"Well.." My grandpa started.

"Dont answer that. *smack*" Gibbs interrupted, smacking DiNozzo. I smiled.

"Tony. I was the spoiled brat of the family. There isnt much to tell." I told him. Getting my grandfather another drink. Then I grabbed the bourban and grabbed a small shot for Gibbs.

"None for me?" DiNozzo jokeingly asked.

"No because I need you up at 0400. And I heard about last night." I got in his face.

"Right okay." He put his arms around my waist. I looked at his arms. He noticed and let go.

"Right. Work...stuff." Then he grabbed the shot glass and the bottle of bourban. I delivered Jethros glass, delivered it and went after Tony.

"Tony! Give me the bottle!" I yelled. My grandparents laughed.

"Not funny." I sighed jumping infront of Tony and taking the bottle.

"How did..?" He was taken by surprise.

"Ziva taught me some. Go to bed Tony. O400 you will be awaking." I pushed him onto the bed and went to take my position with Gibbs.

"Your bottle." I handed Gibbs. He smiled then took a swig. Why not I try? We will only be sitting on gaurd for five hours. Then I'll be here for another few. So Jethro can sleep.

"So what are we watching for?" I asked Jethro.

"Anything out of the ordinary." He heaved. I giggled then yawned. "Maybe I should stay up and you sleep." He was second guessing himself.

"I'll be-"

"You will sleep when Tony waked up." He told me in a cold,hard voice.

"Yes Gibbs." I sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap. 9

Normally I woke myself up. But today, someone else was waking me.

"Come on Joanna." I heard. Where did I lay last night?

"What?" I asked rolling over to see Gibbs. "Sorry. Gibbs. I'll be ready in 20." I started to get out of bed but then he pushed me down.

"You have all morning. Its 0630. I-" Then he left.

"SO IF I CANT GET OUT WHAT CAN I DO?" I shouted to no one in particular.

"Eat. Ya hungry?" Tony brought a tray of breakfast food in.

"I could sit at the table." I insisted.

"Gibbs said bed, Correct? So its bed. Your grandparents make awesome food." He tried to make conversation.

"Yeah Tony. Can ya get me the files?" I asked.

"Sure. While I'm up some coffee?" I nodded and he was off. 'Okay. I'm in the extra bedroom. But why?' I looked under the covers and I was still in my clothes. It wasnt DiNozzo who walked in. It was Gibbs, holding the files and coffee.

"Your request." He handed over everything. By now I grew infuriated.

"Tell me whats going on, now Jethro." I demanded in a whisper. He looked around, shut the door, and told me what was going on. I moved my feet so he could sit.

"The last week has obviously been rough on you and I thought you could use some pampering." He looked at my untouched food. "You going to eat that?" He asked.

"Daddy Gibbs. I knew from the start that my first week was going to be tough. And I'll eat when you tell me the truth." I knew when someone was lying. It wasnt rocket science. He sharply inhaled and thought on what to say.

"Your...Uncle. Went outside late last night. DiNozzo tried to protect him but he insisted he would be fine. Hate group saw him. Shot him in the knee." I was stricken. How could this happen? I tried to speak but couldnt.

"He will be fine. No worries. I've talked with the doctors and police. We still get everything." He tried to sooth. That morning I ate slow and sipped my coffee.

"Never get personally involved in a case." DiNozzo pointed out after Gibbs left.

"I guess. This is crazy. Lets get these idiots and get back to DC. I'm tired of Michigan." I explained to Tony. I got ready and we (Tony and I) went to Tyka's and Tames house.

"Tyka! Open up!" I yelled. Then the door opened. Surprisingly it was the two we wanted behind it.

"Tyka, Tames. NCIS Come with us please." They didnt know what was going on until we got back to the hotel.

"Have you seen this man?" I asked Tyka sliding the picture of Mr. Thomas Jez to him.

"No...Why? Whats going on?" He finally got suspicious.

"He was found dead. Your 'haters' Group didnt like him." I informed the confused man. Next was Tames, who has a son Tyler. I got my hands on both.

"Mr. Tames. You knew this man and his daughter." I flirted showing the pictures.

"Yeah. The haters group wanted him dead. I wanted the gal dead. But me or Greg didnt do this." I was getting tired of this crap that they were giving.

"Sure you didnt. Your fingerprints were at the scene." Then I walked to DiNozzo. "Get me Tyler. And Gibbs." He nodded. He could see I wanted to get to the hospital.

"Tyler. You knew thses two." I said showing the picture to the son. "You knew the-"

"Lindsey! Oh My God!" Well now we know the daughters name. I guess we did, but I never got the call.

"So you knew Miss Jez. Tyler? Who would do this?" I questioned getting out of my seat and circling the table.

"My dad. He never liked our relationship. She said she was a base brat. But to me she was so much more." He was close to crying. He loved this girl.

"My uncle is in the hospital because of this group your father and his friend belong to. Now my boss is-" I looked over Tyler's head and saw Gibbs. "Here. Tell him what you know." On the way out I handed Gibbs all three files and took the keys and his coffee from his hands.

"Hey!" He yelled in surprise.

"I'll bring you another." I told Gibbs rounding the corner to the parking lot. Before I got in the car I checked to make sure I had everything. 'Gun, Id/badge, knife, purse.' Yep! Got it all. Then I was on my way to the Mercy Campus. I dont een thing the women asked for the patients name. I found a note with his room number on it in the car.

"Hey Hon." Me uncle greeted. I wasnt in the mood.

"You, made my team look bad! DiNozzo was trying to protect you and you go out alone?" I almost yelled.

"I cant even smoke without an agent there?" He shot back.

"Your lucky it was your leg." I jabbed his heart and left to the nurses station.

"Can I help you miss?" She asked cheery.

"NCIS special agent. Do you have the bullet from James' leg?" I asked showing my ID and badge.

"Yes we do. Can I have you sign?" She handed me the clipboard. I signed and she handed over the evidence.

"Thank you Ma'am." Then I looked over the bullet quick.

"I think a 9 millimeter maybe?" She questioned. She wasnt familiar with guns.

"Dont think so. May I come sit by you?" She nodded yes but watched me with close eyes. "Get me a tray, tweasers, some kind of makeup brush, and somekind of powder. I dont have all day. I'd like to go back to DC." I ordered. The nurse really wanted to help and watch. In no time I had a print. And I was right. This wasnt a 9 mil.

"Miss?" I turned to the always happy nurse next to me.

"Yeah? What can I do?"

"Do you have an extra computer I can use? I need to axcess NCIS." I explained. She thought then nodded. By the time of her next break, Tony has arrived. She brought us to a little room. Computers and things of the sort everywhere.

"Woah. McGeeks dream!" DiNozzo joked. I started to the NCIS connection. Just as I got in, Ziva found me.

"Hows Michigan?" She asked cheery.

"Fine. Besides last night. Hows home?" I asked.

"Fine. But I gotta go. Did you hack your way into here?" She quietly asked. A sharp nod from me and she was gone. Then I started on the finger print. My search wasnt even finished and Abby caught me.

"Hey! Hows everyone?" She asked siked. I may never get this print done.

"Abby! Can I call you later? I'm working on a print." Then I closed that.

Our print belonged to no other than Greg Tyka. I called Gibbs. Hopefully he answers.

"Yeah Gibbs."

"Gibbs! Tyka shot Jim, with a sniper! And both commited the murders. Tyler had no clue what was going on." I told him.

"How do you..?" Gibbs couldnt finish the sentence.

"Duckys autopsy report and Abbys reports also. I signed on here." I'm not sure what his reaction was but I'm almost positive not happy.

"Son, your free. Good job, leave in the morning." DiNozzo and I were both very happy to hear this. After Gibbs hung up I turned to DiNozzo and gave him a high five and a hug. I logged off from NCIS then we started down the hallway. Until I spotted my worst nightmare. Mr. Coffies and My family.

"Shoot." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"How close was your family and Coffies?" DiNozzo asked, aware of my hatered.

"Close. We dated. Our mothers knew each other before we did. But I'd no clue to this." I shot a glance around the corner.

"I've an idea." DiNozzo suggested. I gave him the go ahead look.

"Undercover couple! They see two happy people notice its you until you say 'bye' to your uncle." I agreed and we sprang into action.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap. 10

I was on Tony's arm as we walked down the hallway. We had a smile of 'love' on. Or thats what he made me belive.

"How about a nice candlelight dinner, a few drinks..." He said in a throaty, sexy voice.

"Sounds lovely." I said totally flirting back. He sat me on the nurses station and kissed me.

"Undercover remember." I stated.

"Better be." He shot back. I knew he enjoyed this. I put on a flirty, fun girlfriend smile, then we waltzed into Jims room. Right through the families. He didnt seem happy to see me, but he could read my eyes so I told him "undercover" His expression lifted.

"Jim, sorry about your knee. We leave tomorrow." Then DiNozzo took my hand.

"Thanks Hon, see ya Tony-" Then he cut off. I felt someone breathing down my back.

"Jethro?" DiNozzo asked. I handed my coffee back. Gibbs would take it. And he did.

"See ya James. I'll take care of her." Then Tony and Gibbs were out. I followed.

"I'll catch up! I gotta clean up my mess and get another coffee." I called after them stopping before dissapearing. Gibbs came up, kissed my forehead, and hugged me saying,

"Do what you need to." I'm sure everyone was looking, thats why he did this.

"Can do daddy Gibbs." I said loudly into his shirt. Then he left.

The first person to approach me was Josephs mother.

"Hey. You came from the clear blue." She said.

"Yes, Hello ma'am." I nodded. She looked curious. I'm sure I looked odd. I have a bullet in a plastic bag, and in a work suit. Hmm.

"Ma'am? Word had it you went to Culinary school. How is that?" She asked. Everyone was around us now.

"No. Your word is wrong. I went to Virginia." Then I flipped out my badge and ID. "NCIS, Special Agent Graftema." I showed everyone. They were all shocked. "Who told you I was going to school?" I asked Josephs mother.

"Joe did." And before I could answer my mom came up to me.

"Where you going to come by and say hi?" She accused.

"Hi." I said walking around her to get to Denny. "Yeah. I was shocked to see his name on endless reports I ran. Wasnt searching for him. To the Basic. Thats what he thought before I brought him in for questioning." I let that sink in a minute before I threw something hard at her. "And my bosses bullet peirced his heart." Then I turned to leave.

"They said it was a misfire on base." She called after me. I stopped the elevator door, pulled her in, then turned it off.

"He held me and my co-worker at gunpoint. Almost murdered me in cold blood. Wouldnt put the gun down and my boss. Lead Special Agent Gibbs shot him." I opened the elevator, pushed her out and then left. Or attempted to. The elevator opened and there Denny was. Damn.

"You mean the guy you called Daddy Gibbs killed my-"

"The hell I did." I was shocked to see Gibbs behind her. I think she was too. "He was about to kill my agents. I wasnt going to let that happen." I smirked when she ran past Gibbs and back to the family.

We got back to NCIS and everyone was happy to see us. Abby and Ziva hugged me and everyone said there hellos. Even Gibbs.

"...No really! She and this Denny chick were close to ripping out hair!" I heard DiNozzo tell the group.

"See why I wanted to get the job done Tony?" I rang from my desk. "Did he even tell you of the undercover work we did?" I asked. Tony blushed a little and started that story. I smiled as Gibbs came in with coffee, for two.

"I have a feeling the Director will want us." He said handing me a cup.

"Thanks. Me too." I sighed looking to the upper level.


	11. Chapter 11

Chap. 11

The weekend was crazy. I had no one to worry about. But I did have to find a dress for me and Tony's Date.

"Ziva! Abby!" I had a group call.

"Yeah. What do you need?" Ziva asked.

"I need to go dress shopping. You two wanna help?" I asked. I got a yes out of both. "I'll tell more tomorrow?" I asked. Again, a yes. So that was taken care of. We didnt hold our sleepover because of our trip. Which was okay with me. I think Gibbs needed to catch up on his boat. The girls met at my house at 10 AM. I grabbed my keys and we left.

"So I broke up with my boyfriend and Tony found out and asked me on a really fancy date. I need a dress!" They both looked at me in shock. Then they recovered.

"Awwwwwwwwe!" I heard from both of them. We all laughed.

"Tony DiNozzo, and Joanna Graftema..." Ziva thought aloud. I smiled and Abby scootched from the back seat.

"Be careful. He can never keep a girl for longer than a week." She laughed. We pulled up to the dress shop and we all looked around.

"You need something like this." Ziva showed a long silk, white gown.

"No Ziva. This." Abby came up with a short black tube dress.

"You two will never agree." I sighed.

"Maybe we can." Then Ziva ran to the back of the store. "Black bottom. Short, like Abbys idea. But the top is a tube silk, wrap like mine." Abby and I looked to one another then the dress.

"I love it." I sighed. We bought the dress and went to work. I'm sure theres something we can do.

I walked through the center of the desks. Ziva sat at hers and checked her email. 'Looks like Gibbs has been here.' I thought to myself. I too checked my email. Home and work. Nothing in work, but there was a few in my home email.

From: Mom  
>I dont understand why you came home but then didnt visit! But yet you go to Ravenna? Not nice!<br>Mom

I just deleted every email except the one from the Muskegon County Police and the State. I did respond to that. Of course they wanted info on the case. I waited for Gibbs to come back before I decided to respond.

"Gibbs, Muskegon and State Police. They would like to know everything we have on Tyka." I told him as he walked in.

"Thought I told you to stay home this weekend." He reminded me leaning into my face.

"I dont have plans. I wanted to spend time with my 'family.' Gibbs its Sunday. We used to sit around the TV and watch football. Then I'd make a big dinner. Eversince the fight with my family, I have no one to share this wi-" Gibbs layed a finger on my lips.

"Normally I dont have much patience to wait this long to interrupt. Bottom line is your lonely and you want to share traditions." He finished. I nodded 'yes' trying to fightback tears.

"Dont cry. We all can share your traditions. Supper?" I'm guessing he wanted a time.

"Six. Always. Football is on all day." I informed. He pointed to the elevator and picked up his phone. I ran to the elevator and thought of a meal to make.

Grilled steak, mashed potatoes and corn. I too had an open bar.

"American Cuisine, Ziva." Tony joked.

"I have eaten a steak before Tony." She shot an evil look at him. Gibbs didnt say much, he chuckled now and then to our conversations. I stood up at the head of the table. Everyone looked up.

"Um. Since we are all family, my house is your house. Do as you like." The rest of the night was crazy. Football, poker and pool. Yes I have a pool table in my mancave basement.

Before Tony left he told me the day of the date.

"Tuesday. Right after work." Thats when I texted the girls and told them what to bring that day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12

The next day everyone was talking about the get together the night before. I just sipped on my coffee. Nice and slow. We were all sitting at our desks getting settled for a boring day.

"Gear up!" Gibbs yelled rounding the corner. What now?

"Whats it about?" I curiously asked. Grabbing my gun and badge.

"Missing fourteen year old girl. In bed at 2100 gone at 0800 this morning." He wouldn't say more than that. Today Ziva drove. She drives like a mad woman. Which is fine by mine.

"Graftema, talk to the mother. Ziva, father. The rest of us search the room and property." Gibbs gave orders. We all broke off to our parts of the house.

"Mrs. Roberts? Hi I'm Agent Joanna Graftema. Can you tell me of Lillian?" I asked sitting across from her.

"I dont know why she would disappear. Perfect life. Always happy. And a supportive family."She wiped her eyes. They're daughter didn't run. That's for sure.

"Ma'am we need anything that we could find her with. Cell phone, credit cards or a laptop. Anything. We also need more information on her." I put my hand on her leg. She nodded.

"You have my full co-operation. But my husband isnt her dad. So dont expect much." She informed. I told her to go on. We need to find her. "Lillian had a few boyfriends that wanted more than what she was giving. If it helps. She always has her cellphone. The number is, 231-286-9014. I also have a tracker chip in her tooth." I got all the info I needed then reported to Gibbs.

"Cell phone and tracker chip." I told him. he nodded deep in thought. "McGee? Laptop?" I asked. He handed me his. I logged on and started a cell phone search. "Gibbs!" I yelled. He came over to me. "She is in a DC forest." I said thrilled.

"Take McGee. And find her." He growled. I think he has a prime suspect. Just wont share. McGee and I went to the woods where her cell phone was located.

"Where is it DiNozzo?" I asked. He was tracking us and the phone.

"More north. 20-40 yards maybe." He answered. McGee led the way. I probably rolled my ankle twice already. Never got along with the outdoors.

"She was here!" I heard McGee, a few yards ahead of me. Her phone, Ipod and pretty much her purse was here. I called Gibbs.

"She was here. Only a purse full of crap is left." Gibbs hung up.

"Fresh Tracks!" McGee called again. We followed them to a little cabin on the river. No one is here. Lillian was though.

"Fresh food and water. Shower is still wet. Who ever has her wants her alive." I reported.

Everyone was busy in squadroom. Gibbs ws caught between Vance, Abby and interrogation. McGee was tracking the girl. Our luck ran out when we lost her chip. Tony, Ziva, and I have been going all around DC. following the chip...thats now lost.

"I have a hunch." I stated to Ziva. We were waiting for DiNozzo in the car.

"And whats that?" Ziva asked watching all the people that passed us.

"Gibbs is hiding something. Just have that gut feeling." I turned to see her reaction. Then Tony entered the car with coffee.

"Have you been hanging around Gibbs alot. You devoloped a Gibbs Gut! What would he hide?" She pointed to me then withdrew her hand.

"Whos hiding? Er, whos hiding what?" Tony asked. I put my hand in his face to shut him up.

"His prime suspect. Mr. Patrick Roberts. Here is my theory. He figures out the daughter isnt his. Now the wife is showing all her love to her daughter. Patrick wants to get closer to Emma, the wife. He gets rid of the girl so he can comfort Emma. It makes sense!" I expressed. Ziva was deep in thought. Tony was confused. I smacked him like Gibbs would do.

"Er..Thanks?" He thanked.

"You look like you needed it." I sarcastically told him.

"We have no-" Ziva got cut off.

"Good work you three." We heard in our earpeices. Crap. Gibbs caught us.

"Thank you Gibbs. Hello Director." I thanked and greeted. Ziva seemed annoyed and DiNozzo took his peice out.

"Good theroy Graftema. And David is right though. You dont have evidence." I heard Vance. He must have had that dang toothpick in again. He seemed slurred.

"Director, I knew you were standing there but I'd like to speak with my boss." I said through clenched teeth. DiNozzo seemed surprised.

"I am your-"

"Gibbs. Now." I interrupted mad. Then I heard Gibbs and McGee. "Gibbs? I'd like my theroy viewed. Mr. Roberts does own that cabin. I looked into it." I told Gibbs.

"But how could he do it? He seemed surprised also." Gibbs denied the request.

"He might have hired someone." I probed.

"Bank accounts were emptied at the time of supposed disappearence." Ziva joined. She squeezed my shoulder.

"C'mon Gibbs! Just try it out. If it doesnt work then I'll shut up the rest of the case. But then all the paperwork I layed on your desk about this. Would be a waste." Everything was dead silent.

"I'll look it over and figure something out." He pledged. Me and Ziva smiled.

"Thanks Gi-"

"Graftema. We will talk later." I heard Vance. Dang it!

"Yes Director." I smirked. Thats when I took off my equipment.


	13. Chapter 13

Chap. 13

We entered the squad room. Gibbs was busy reading and McGee was busy tracking Mr. Roberts.

"Director wants you." McGee said.

"Oh I know." I held back laughter. I turned to go to the Director but ran into Gibbs.

"Behave Graftema" He warned.

"Of course Gibbs." Thats when I didnt want to laugh. He was all serious. After a stare off I went running up the steps to Director Vances office. I walked right in and placed my butt in a confrence room chair.

"Would you like to take my spot?" He asked mad.

"No Director Vance. Thats your seat." I told him.

"I am your boss." He stated.

"I know. Of NCIS. But Gibbs is my boss also. He is Lead Agent. He is the boss of this case. There for, my boss. I simply said 'hi' because I knew we got caught." I said all straight up. Try firing me for that. "Next time I'll think on my response." I said getting up and heading to the door.

"There will not be a next time." He roared after me.

"Oh, there will." I said slipping out the door. I got outside Vance's office and DiNozzo was standing there.

"What did he have to say?" He asked.

"Director Vance says hi." I said walking past him. He turned and caught my arm.

"No, seriously." He chuckled.

"Tony, If you had your earpiece in youd surly know why I had to chat with Director Vance." Then I went down to the squad room.

"Girl is on Lyoncourt Ave. With her kidnapper. Boss?"

"Ziva, McGee. Stay here. Graftema, DiNozzo, Come on!" Gibbs yelled. We geared up and ran behind him. We got to the location McGee told us.

"So wheres the girl McGee?" I whispered to McGee.

"Not sure. Just follow Roberts." I could hear him typing at something.

"God McGee." I sighed. "Coffee shop?" I asked. I heard a 'mmhmm' from him.

"Rule 27." I heard Gibbs.

"27? DiNozzo?" I asked. I had no clue that there was a set of rules.

"There are two ways to follow. First way- they never notice you. The second- They only notice you. I believe thats it." DiNozzo told me. Gibbs had a slight smile on, then a straight line.

"Start out." Thats the que to break up and get into postition. I was to get coffee and watch Mr. Roberts. If he leaves the building, tell Gibbs. Then he will follow. DiNozzo is looking for the girl. With our luck, he'll find one, just not Lillian. I watched Roberts. He got coffee and sat down.

"Gibbs. He isnt in a hurry." I told him in the "bugs."

"DiNozzo, find the car. If no car, B.O.L.O." Gibbs ordered. I knew exactly where he was. Outside on a bench reading paper. That was his cover up. Watching Mr. Roberts wasnt hard. Well that is until he saw me.

"Fire Arm Gibbs." I told him.

"Short? Long?" He asked. I had to get a better look so I got another coffee. I walked past and could tell it was a 37.

"Handgun. 37 maybe." I said walking back. Then Roberts started to leave. "He's leaving Gibbs." I stood and slowly started to follow.

"Follow him. Then when I get there cut out. DiNozzo! Vehicle?" Gibbs wanted this girl. And possibly Mr. Roberts.

"About that Boss..." DiNozzo started.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled. Impatient. As usual.

"I need backup." He said. By now, Gibbs and I were following Mr. Roberts.

"DiNozzo. This is NCIS. Your an Agent. You shouldnt need backup." He meanly said to DiNozzo. God these two were funny.

"I Found the car. I just need someone else here." I looked to Gibbs then went to help Tony.

"Location Tony?" I asked breaking off from Gibbs. He'll get him. No doubt.

"Corner of Shell and White. Ally." He gave directions. Then I ran to that location. Tony was standing there, gun drawn to the white Volvo.

"Its his? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive." He showed me pictures and his file. There's a pounding noise from the trunk. We looked to each other then I jumped to the trunk of the car.

"It could be-" Then I picked the trunk open, disreguarding DiNozzo's warning. "Wired. Lets get her out." DiNozzo stated. He was surprised I could pick open the trunk.

"Lillian? Come here." I embraced the scared girl. Gibbs rounded the corner with Roberts in cuffs. He smiled seeing I could comfort a child.

"So whats for lunch?" I asked Tony as I sat at my seat. Its tuesday. Date day. So its probably tacos, inchaladas or something weird I have never heard of.

"Take out." He said handing me a box with chopsticks. He tried to catch Ziva off guard. But she didnt even have to look to catch the flying sticks.

"Yum. Thanks Tony." I thanked. I always loved chinese take out. Just not when it came to squid.

"Face it Tony. You will never catch me off guard." Ziva told Tony confident. She must have had some kind of training. Which I'm sure if I got on her bad side...nevermind. I dont wanna know. It came to about 5. Gibbs was bored out of his mind at his desk. So I tossed him my rubiks cube.

"What do I do with this?" He asked. I grabbed my purse and went to his desk.

"You have to change all the colors, like this, until each side is a solid color. Have fun!" I squeezed his shoulder and gave him the cube. He smiled then suspicion crossed his face. All us girls were quiet or oddly different today. He knew something was up. I went downt to Abby's lab. Thats were Ziva and Abbs were going to make me pretty.

They laughed and joked. Abby was on makeup. Ziva on hair. They were actually agreeing on the way to do my face and hair! Ducky came in a few times. Called me beautiful. I would blush and Abby would get mad. But theres always a way to calm a pissed Abby. Finally I was done.

"EEE! You look sooo pretty!" Abby gushed.I gave her, her reward. Well a promise. A Caf-Pow!

"Abby. My term would be sexy." Ziva smiled. I'd say daring, dangerous. Sexy worked. They put on my jewlery and shoes (we put the dress on before this.)

"Thanks so much you two!" I hugged them in the elevator. Ziva and Abby went into squad before me. Then my grand entrance. All the men were in a small semi cirlcle. Ducky's doing, I believe. I looked across the four men and two women. Tony's jaw was on the floor. So was Tiny Tims. Gibbs came up to me and offered his arm. I took it and he brought me to the rest of the crew.

"You...clean up nice." Gibbs commented.

"Thanks Jethro." I'm blushing again! Tim and Tony wouldnt stop staring. Ziva and Abby went over to the two and smacked them on the back of the head. I tried to muffle my laugh in my hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Chap. 14

"Isnt this violating Rule 12?" Timmy asked. I think Abby was just as confused as me. She must have a set of rules she goes by. Like Gibbs. No one ever answered Tim. I kissed Gibbs on the cheek and hugged him. Then went to DiNozzo. He picked up his jaw and took my waist. Then Gibbs came up. He let go.

"Never date a co-worker. Normally I'd kill ya. Guess this one can be broken. Be good to her DiNozzo. Or you will have a long talk." He stopped a minute. "With me, her father." He warned. Tony didnt seem scared. I looked to me. I looked to the other girls who had on a smile, similar to mine.

"Ya ready?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I looked to the others. "Bye!" I said thrilled. This was going to be awesome! Before we left Director Vance appeared. I looked at him in full hatred.

"Where are you two off to?" He asked. Control freak.

"What do you want Leon?" Gibbs asked mad. He motioned for us to leave. We did. As we were in the elevator Tony started talking. As usual.

"You know. Normally I'd talk about me. But your quiet. I bet you need to talk." He said. I looked to him. For a long while. I hit the off switch and cornered him in a corner. He liked this. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. Ive been waiting to do this forever. Then I let go. He was bewildered.

"It takes alot of my power to behave during the work hours." I said turning the elevator back on. He smiled and so did I.

We got to the really fancy resteraunt. I had a soup, salad, and breakstick meal. With smooth red wine. Tony on the other hand, had steak, a loaded baked potatoe and one of my breadsticks.

"So Daddy Gibbs? Cant call Michigan?" he asked pouring the wine.

"My family and I got into a fight when I left. So for the past few years. I've been here. I had no fatherly figure. So when I joined NCIS-"

"You had a fatherly figure. I see now. And your one of a kind. I will be very good to you." He said taking my hand.

"Thank you Tony." I looked donw, nervous. Tony is a great guy.

"What did you do before NCIS?" He asked, he was full of questions. And I was full of answers.

"I was a chef. At 'Toms bar and-" I was scanning the room and a General started choking. I ran to the General and started doing the Himelick remover. Alot of people started to crowed the table. "I need everyone to step back please!" I ordered. This guy had something stuck in him. Seriously. The group didnt move. "Tony! Come get my ID for me." I yelled over the comotion. The General was breathing. Kinda. So I wasnt really worried.

"Where is..it?" Tony asked.

"Right hip. Hurry! General Smith will need breathing room!" Tony got right to it. He got my ID and slipped into my open hand. "NCIS Special Agent! Step back! Tony?" He flashed his then the people started moving. By the time I got the Tofu out, people were taking pictures and videos. This will make ZNN for sure.

"Thank you so much for saving my husband!" The Generals wife thanked.

"Your welcome ma'am. I was just doing a good deed." I shook the General and his wifes hands. Then went back to Tony.

"Half a bottle of wine left." He informed. Or invited.

"I'd like to go home Tony." I said grabbing my purse. He layed a $100 Bill on the table and we left.

"So while I was up there..."

"Shut up Tony. I know my gun and ID was there. And not my panties arnt coming off." I layed back into the seat. Saving someone like that is tireing. We rounded the corner and I hope we both saw the truck in my driveway. Tony parked on the street and helped me out. "Thanks for the great night Anthoney." I kissed him then ran up the walkway. I think the tuck in the driveway is Gibbs'. I waved to Tony then walked into the house. I could smell coffee, but that ment nothing. I always smelled coffee. A few lights were on and Gibbs was hanging on the couch. I walked to him slowly. He handed me a mug, the coffee I smelt.

"How was your...date?" Jethro asked, patting the seat next to me. I took my coat off and went and sat next to him.

"It was...great. Are you mad? Or worried?" I asked looking to him. Worried I did something wrong.

"Nope. Shall we watch the news?" He had the remote.

"Yeah. I'm going to go change." I sat my coffee cup down and ran to my room. As I changed I heard Jethro in the kitchen. What could he be doing? I walked to he living room and he was sitting waiting. 'Like a God.' Shouldnt think that of my boss. I crawled up next to him and layed my head on his shoulder.

"You look tired." He observed.

"Yeah. A solved case and a date with Tony." I laughed. He flipped on the TV and went right to ZNN. Oh god.


	15. Chapter 15

Chap. 15

First story was the Choking General Smithe. We watched the story. And of course there was videos and pictures.

"Is that...?" Gibbs squinted to the TV.

"Yes thats me and Tony. I saved the man." I looked to the coffee. "I was just saving a life. He looked important. So I got Tony to move the crowd of people so I could proceed. I wanted him alive."

"He is a very important man! You saved a General in the Marines. Thats important." He smiled getting off the couch and crouching down to look me in the face. I looked back into his.

"I didnt tell him my name or anything. I do think he was out of it when I yelled 'NCIS! Get back!' But this makes me feel better knowing..." I smiled. Jethro hugged me then sent me to bed.

"Are ya commin?" I asked. He always snuggled me.

"Yeah I'll be in, in a bit. I'm going to the basement for a bit."

"Bourbon is in the cupboard!"I yelled heading up the steps.

The next day I walked into squadroom with a coffee and a smile on my face. Tony stood at his desk then followed me to mine.

"Watch ZNN last night?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, we did." I raised my voice on 'we'. Only because Jethro rounded the corner. He smiled a little then got back to the Rubiks cube. Then because I wanted to kiss Tony again, I wrote a note to him. 'Follow me 3' It said. Then I left around the corner. He followed. I rounded to the staircase, secret corner. I pulled him in again and kissed him quick. He really liked this.

"Your really good at secrets." He stated heading back to squadroom.

"Yes I am Tony." I told him sitting on his desk.

"Your desk is.." He pointed.

"Oh I know. But I like sitting on yours." I said all sad. He surprisingly allowed it. Gibbs and the other two smiled. the orning went on like this and then noon arrived. And so did someone else.

I was leaned over Tony's shoulder. Watching him lose at a game Tiny Tim was good at.

"Uh. Excuse me?" I heard a rough voice. I straightend up and put on my happy agent look.

"Hello, can I help you." I greeted.

"Maybe. I'm here to see Agent Gibbs." Crap. Last time I saw Gibbs was half an hour ago.

"If youd like to sit down, I can go find him." I invited taking a random chair. He sat and I ran to the window. Were could Gibbs be? With Vance. Probably. DUcky and Abby were also possiblities. I called him.

"Yeah Gibbs." He answered.

"Hey Boss. Joanna. You have a...visitor." I said visitor differently so he would catch my hint. I think he did. Hung up. "He is on his way." I informed the General. "Would you like a water?" I asked. He sounded like he had a scratchy throat.

"Yes please." I ran to my desk. I always carried three new bottles of cold water. Handing it to him, he looked me over. Before he could speak Gibbs came in. Saved by the Boss.

"Agent Gibbs. Can I help you?" Gibbs asked. Sitting at his desk. The General went over to Gibbs desk.

"I believe one of your agents saved my life last night. I would like to speak to her." He never looked to Gibbs until the end. I was now watching Tim play the game, over his shoulder.

"Graftema. Confrence room." I straightend up and went to the room. No questions asked. Ziva brought the General to me. He sat in the seat I had pulled on my way in.

"So you saved me. How much can I pay?" He asked grabbing a check book.

"None sir. I only did a good deed any citizen would do. Money cant buy a life." I refused the offer. He started to cough again and I poured a glass of water.

"Thanks. Again." He thanked.

"No problem. I think you should be seen my a doctor. YOur throat shouldnt be that bad." I told him. He sipped the water.

"I'll be sure to do that. Are you sure I cant do anything for you?" He asked curious.

"Positive sir. Unless you can restore family peace and anothers suffering. I can give names." I joked. I led him down to the squad room. I sat at my desk and General Smithe went to Gibbs'.

"I have a party to be at tonight. Agent Gibbs. I'd like the two that were at the resteraunt to be there. For protection." He told Gibbs. Gibbs looked to me and DiNozzo.

"They can be there. Give them the info." Then Gibbs ran upstairs. The general came to me.

"Theme is ball. Long gowns and suites/tuxes. Be there at six." He said to me. I went and told Tony. Then we checked out early. Gibbs was meeting us at my house at 5:20. To give us the bugs. I went to the dress store and got a longer version of what I got last time. This one was poofy. And I loved it even more. Same hair and makeup. Gun and ID were they where the night before. Then Gibbs and Tony were over. Kissed and hugged Tony. Passionatly. Then the same to Daddy Gibbs. Just..toned down.

"Damn." Gibbs said looking over me. (I forgot to mention it had a built in corset that pushed everything up more.) Tony just store.

"Glad you like it." I said placing the bug in my ear and on my wrist. Tony and I got to the party and met up with the General.

"You two look great." He commented.

"Thank you sir." We thanked in unison. We looked like a couple but wandered around a bit. Tony never looked at a women like he did me.

"Anything?" I asked standing next to him.

"Nothing. I wonder why he even aske us though. Secret Service, FBI, and more than enough Marines, a checklist. Then us." Tony said taking my hand.

"They are on the dancefloor. Do you know how to dance?" I asked leading Tony. "Nevermind. Follow my lead." We started slow dancing but we both kept our eyes on the General and his wife. Once or twice we looked to each other. After we danced we broke up and wandered again. "Movie night at my house saturday." I invited Tony. "Male, Jamaican, pink shirt, white sash. Looks suspicous." I told Tony. He was no where near me.

"On it. Do we follow or-"

"I'll go to Mr. Smithe. Watch the Mrs. from the shadows with gun drawn." I orderd. Then we set into action. I walked up to Mr. Smithe and did a curtsy. He bowed and we danced. I was making sure he didnt get hurt. Not on my gaurd.

"So how are you and Mr. DiNozzo doing?" he asked.

"We are doing fine. Not taking chances I suppose? We watch your every move." I told him. He chuckled.

"Ive noticed." We just did a spin so I could see Mr. Pinky. (sarcasim) Just in time. He pulled a gun!

"Mr. Smithe!" I yelled pushing him to the ground. I started for my gun.

"Gun on the ground! Now!" DiNozzo yelled. The guy did and DiNozzo had him in cuffs. He lead him out as I pulled Mr. Smithe to his feet. After we searched everyone I called Gibbs.

"Hey, we need another car. Stat." I told him. We got Mr. and Mrs. Smithe to NCIS and we (as a team) started questioning.


	16. Chapter 16

Chap.16

"This wasnt supposed to happen! This was a thank you from us. I didnt think I'd need protection! Guess I did." Mr. Smithe ranted to me.

"Well I'm glad you lied to us. But if you didnt you would be downstairs with Dr. Mallard." I said taking notes. The guy that pulled and aimed the gun is in interrogation. Or jail. Maybe the hospital..if Gibbs interrogated.

"I'm sorry if I caused NCIS trouble." He apologized. "Guess I owe you another thank you." He sighed.

"Nope. Lets do favors. I owe yous." I commented back. He nodded then Gibbs came in.

"You and Tony go home." Gibbs ordered. I went to the squadroom where Mrs. Smithe was waiting with Ducky. Ziva I'm guessing is in interrogation. Tony stood and so did Tim.

"I dont understand! Your the new Probie and yet your out doing Tony and Ziva stuff!" Tim was mad and sad.

"I know Tiny Tim. See ya!" Then Tony and I headed to the elevator.

"Oh! McGeek? You'll always be Probie." DiNozzo joked. I laughed then we were on our way back to my house.

"You wanna hang out for a bit or would you like me to leave?" Tony asked as I got out of the car.

"If youd like to stay you can. Its the kind of night for a western movie." I invited him in. He joined. He was in for a good ol' western. I popped popcorn and poured a couple beers and we sat in the basement to watch "Chisum." (Ive a movie theater room there.)

"Really? You watch John Wayne movies?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah. All the time. I love watching him." I explained snuggling up to Tony.

"You know. You seem like the kind of girl to go for Drama movies." He said.

"Really." I got up from the couch and opened the closet full of movies. "Suspense/horror, one Romance, No dramas." The next month went on like this. Dates and sleepovers. Sometimes I had to say no. And he understood. November rolled around and we finished a missing persons case. Wasnt hard, it only took a few hours and coffees. Today is November 13. I had no clue what to do. Gibbs was over now and then, of course in the basement. So curiousity hit me. I went down the steps, went around the corner to the 'walkout' part of the basement. There she was. A boat in the making. But I didnt care really. I walked past that to my gun cabinet. I looked over the few I had. 243, 22, 410, and the handmade 20 gauge.

"I need a few more." I sighed.

"Gotta sniper." Gibbs offered. I jumped. He startled me.

"Haha. I'd really like a Henry Rifle." I said turning to him. I looked to the boat, then him.

"It seems I'm over alot, so I'm building one for ya." I laughed and went up stairs.

The 14th of November Tony and I hung out. In nothing in pajamas. The next day I went to Jethro's.

"Dad! You could at _least_ call!" I heard Jethro yell. Basement. I walked down the steps, walking in on Jethro and an older man. Of course he was working on his boat.

"Hey. Maybe I should come-" I started.

"Your fine. Come down." Jethro commanded (in a nice voice) putting his sander down. I did and stood behind him.

"Who's this young one?" The older man asked. I looked at the two.

"Someone I work with and care for." Jethro said. This man in front of me is Jethros father! I could see it now!

"Woah. Jethro you never told me.."

"He wasnt supposed to be here until next week." Jethro accused. I can tell that theres some hate going around between the two. I started to tear up.

"Nock off the hate. He can come stay with me if your going to be like this. Besides you dont have a spare room, dad. Do you know what today is?" I asked Jethro.

"November 15th why?" He asked annoyed.

"Today. I would be in a hunting stand with a hangover from hell. With my family. Today is opening day in Michigan. Deer season. Fire arms. My dad and I went every year since I was eleven. Gibbs. If you are like my dad, then wouldnt he be like...my grandpa?" I asked. "Will you get along with each other for me?"I pouted. Jethro gave in, but before that a swig of bourban. I walked over to the older Gibbs and introduced my self.

"Hi, I'm Joanna." I put my hand out. He shook it then patted my arm. "Supper. My house. 7!" I told them. "Um. Grandpa..Gibbs?" I asked scratching my head talking to Jethros dad.

"Haha that will work." He chuckled.

"Bring your bags. Unless dad will want you?" I turned to Jethro. He gave the take him gesture. I laughed.

When I got home I had just enough food for a two corse meal. I made Perogies with spinache. Then a lava cake for desert. Again I had tons of drinks. Especially when Jethro and Tony where over. When the cake was in the oven, I ran up to the guest room and got it stocked up. Bed was made, tv and cable worked, bathroom stocked. Everything was ready. 5:30. One and a half hours until guests arrive. What to do.

Ding Dong!

"Hey! Honey?" TONY! I ran downt he steps faster than a kid on chrsitmas. "You cooking?" He asked as I hugged him. He picked me up and twirled me.

"Yeah. Jethro and his dad are coming over. Grandpa Gibbs will stay here." I told him as he put me on the ground.

"Really. What time?" He ased.

"Seven. Maybe earlier. Why? Whatcha got in mind?" I asked biting my lip. He led me up the steps and to my room. I sat on my bed and waited to see what he would do. Didnt take long. He came over and started to kiss me. Then nibble on my ear.

"Oh christ Tony." I sighed He laughed. I ran my hand trough his hair and- DING! The timer went off.

"Man." He sighed. I jumped up off the bed and ran down the steps. He came down shortly after. "I'm going to get going. I dont think Gibbs wants to see me on his day off." He kissed me and left. Supper was done at exaclty seven. Gibbs and his dad arrived a few minutes after seven. Everything was ready for dinner. I hugged Jethro and he took his dad's things up stairs.

"Hope he isnt this mean to you." He whispered.

"He isnt mean. He is just different and just has different ways to express his feelings." I told him, squeezing his hand.

"You have been with him for how long?" He asked plopping at the table.

"Two months. We will talk later." I told him walking into the living room. The part where Jethro was building is right below. I stomped twice. Then he came up the steps. Looking annoyed. "Supper's ready." I walked past him.

We ate and then Jethro left. I can tell this is going to be a painful week.

RING! My phone rang. Erg.

"Yeah, Graftema." I answered.

"Make sure dad gets his meds before bed and have a good night." I heard Jethro say. He does care. Its just hard. Hah, men.

"I can do that. You too. Bye." I hung up after he too said bye. Bed will be in a while. I'm sure Grandpa Gibbs will want to talk.

"I think all this started when his mom died." He started. "And when I started moving on. He didnt take to it." So this goes back farther than I expected. I hope he can give me info on my boss and 'dad'.


	17. Chapter 17

Chap. 17

"He didnt like me after that. He joined the Marines and met his first wife. They were ment for each other. They had a daughter. Until they got murdered. Thats when he went for revenge. Then he tried with three other women. They didnt work out. Leroy has quite the story." Grandpa Gibbs told me. I'm sure Jethro does.

"And he's mad at you for moving on?" I asked. So much info. I loved it.

"I think so. But also the family he had now gone had to be a factor to him being quiet and hard. Its not often I got a call, from him." He had so much to tell. Gibbs shouldnt hold anything against his father. He loves him. No doubt. But his ways are odd. That I fully agree on.

"Its okay. Next time you come to DC, he will be different." I told him. "Time for bed. Remember your medication." He yawned, got up and made his way up stairs.

The next morning I left a note on his TV. 'Went to work. My cell and Jethro's numbers are on the counter in kitchen. My home is yours.' I went, got a coffee and then a call from Tony.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Dead chick. Court Creek. Meet us there." He said then hung up. So I turned around and started to Court Creek. Its not the nicest place to die. Thats for sure. Its like an abandend park. Court Creek is inhabited by gangs, pimps and rednecks. Hell could break loose. Quick. When I got to the scene I was surprised at what I saw. Takeing off my shades I saw Gabrielle Young. Pettiofficer 3rd class. We ran into each other often.

"Hello Gibbs. Ziva, Tony, McGeek." I greeted.

"Get me a n-" Gibbs started to Tim.

"No need to. Gabrielle Young. 21 years old. Pettiofficer 3rd class." I cut Gibbs off. "Ran into her once or twice." Then Gibbs turned to Ducky. Who had the time of death to be around 0200. Thats early. But that means less traffic on the roads. Parties around here. After we processed the scene, we all got busy at HQ.

"Graftema. Confrense room." Gibbs ordered picking up a cup of coffee. I made my way to the room. "You knew Young?" He asked.

"On a professional level. I own a huge house and have a nice car like that because of my five star resteraunt, I own. Gabby came in once or twice a week with some pimp. After he left she would come to me. Search a Mario Vega. He mistreated and misused her." I told him. He needed anything valuable. So I gave it.

"You gave up a culinary job for NCIS?"

"I OWN the resteraunt. I still pay and get profit. The only thing I do is make the secret seasoning." I told him. "I wanted to make a difference. So I joined NCIS." He seemed surprised.

"Not to carry a gun?" He curiously asked.

"Naw. I already had a CCW. No problem there." Now Gibbs was surprised. I came into NCIS to protect Gabby. Now she's dead. I didnt tell Gibbs this. I'll tell him when he asks more questions. Maybe I'll tell him after the case. Then I wont need to put up with a mad Gibbs.

"Alrighty then. Follow me." Gibbs said. We were either going to Abbys lab or to see Ducky. We stopped to the Caf-Pow! machine. So we are seeing Abby.

"Hey El Jefre!" Abby greeted jumping.

"Abby." He handed her the energy drink. Then looked to her Impatient.

"Maybe you should go to Ducky first. He might have more than me." She said. Worried. I'm guessing the body tells one half and the evidence tells the other. "There were fingerprints on Ms. Young's blouse. Some bodily fluid in the car thats in the garage. It all points to Mario Vega. Well, until I got prints from a Pablo Vega." She turned from her computer to see Gibbs' expression.

"Brothers in crime." He sighed. Then he turned to me. "Stay here. I'll come get you later." Then he walked out. I looked to the ceiling then felt Abby's questioning eyes.

"Under watch?" She asked curious.

"Kinda. I knew the victim." I told her. Then I called Tony. "When Gibbs lets me free I know one place were we can look for evidence." I didnt hear a response.

"Free? Okay. I'm guessing you'll be driving." He hung up. I looked to Abby then the door.

"Your right Abby. I should have went there first. Rape."Gibbs told her. Finally I got annoyed.

"What killed her Jethro!" I asked walking up to him.

"Between Alcohol poisioning, and Drugs. I dont know!" He got in my face.

"She never did drugs. Her son was always at heart. And only one glass of wine per day." I took offense. Gibbs eyebrows shot up. Then I caught onto the arisen problem. Possible missing kid.

"Your free." Gibbs said, looking at me. I went to Abby.

"Will you do me a favor?" I asked her. She looked to me in suspicion. "Call my house phone and see how Grandpa Gibbs is coming along." Then I left. I no more entered the squadroom and Tony was ready. "Key." I stated. Then a key hit my hand. We got to my reseraunt, La Tua Cantante, Tony looked at me like I was crazy. I parked in the back. I'm the owner. I'll do as I please.

"Shouldnt we enter up front?" Tony asked. Just to make him happy, we did.

"Reservation- Why hello ma'am." The reservationist greeted.

"Amy. We need the bar please." She understood and put us right up to it. Tony was still confused. I had a glass of red wine and Tony had water. "You wont break my bank. Jose!Can I get my laptop?" I asked the awesome bartender.

"Yes miss." Then I started working on the winter menu. Mostly soup, salad, and bread.

"Whats...going. You got in without reservations. Know everyone by heart. And I wont break your bank how?" Tony was hopelessly confused.

"Tony, I lied. On our date. I own this place. So its coming from my pocket. I have a nice car and home because of this place. Come. I have my own evidence box." Then I led him to the various things I had on Gabby and Vega. Pictures, cups, forks, plates and alot more. He looked at it all surprised. I knew one thing, Abbys heaven. "Bring the whole thing." I told him. Then we walked into the kitchen.

"Afternoon Chef!" The whole crew greeted in unison.

"Afternoon. Back to work!" I ordered. I started to my desk but was stopped by my top two workers. They stopped in front of me, then broke down into hugs. I hugged them back. Its been a while.

"Cali, Caroline. Meet my co-worker and new boyfriend Anthoney DiNozzo. AKA Tony."

"Hello." He smiled and greeted. Surrounded by women.

"Hello sir. Chef, I guess a report on Vega. Recent sightings, reports?" Cali asked. I nodded. Tony took out a notepad. It wont be nessasary. Its all on computer.

"Wait. Shouldnt we bring them in?" Tony asked before Cali could begin.

"No Tony." Then I led the three into my private office. "Tell me everything." I said sitting at my desk. Tony looked startled to see me at a big desk.

"He hasnt been in lately. Last time was wednesday." Cali reported. Darn. We are screwed!

"If he hasnt been in in days. Then-"

"He might be running. Does he have a car?" I outta smack DiNozzo. Cali nodded and put on a pair of then found the camera she needed. I plugged it into the computer and looked through the photos. Then called Tim.

"McGee. BOLO on a '72 Ford Mustang, Silver. Licence plate Charlie-Delta-5-2-Zulu- Exray." (CD52ZX) "We'll be back soon." I told him. I hope we can get this kid. He is our prime suspect now.

"Vega has been in with a child. Ten maybe. Male." Caroline informed. I looked at Tony then got up. Found our boy.

"Grab the evidence. Lets go. I'd like one agent here at all times. If he comes back." I said walking out. The girls had no clue what was going on. Which is a good thing. "No one knows we were here!" I yelled. Everyone could hear. They all had bugs..earpieces and everything. To give orders and talk to one another. Always worked. They all loved them. Tony drove on the way back to NCIS.

"I'll run this to Abby." Then I was gone. When she saw what I had she seemed to be in heaven. "Come from my resteraunt. Its all dated, but not signed. Mostly bagged and tagged by my workers." I told her. She kept smiling her crazy happy Abby smile. As she got to work I went to the extra computer and started looking through Gabrielles record.


	18. Chapter 18

Chap. 18

"Hey Gibbs!" I heard Abby greet over her music. Did I fall asleep here? No I couldnt have! The lights are dimmed and soft music was playing in the background. I must have! I went over to open the door. It wouldnt open! I started pounding.

"Abby! Abbs! Not cool!" I yelled. It could only be unlocked from the outside. For this, she dies.

"Hold on, Sheesh!" She called to me. I watched her tell Gibbs what she found. It took her a while, my patience weakend. Gibbs watched me grow impatient. I paced, skipped, jumped and simply stared back. I read Gibbs' lips. "Hold on Abby" Then he came to my rescue! When the door opened I ran to him like never before.

"Thank you so much!" I thanked.

"How did you pass the Sike Exam?" I was close to answering but then he cut me off. "Dont answer that." Then I followed him to Abby.

"As I was saying..." I didnt have my coffee today so I was out of it. So on our way up I went for a coffee break.

"Want one?" I asked Gibbs. He passed which wasnt completly normal for him. We got in the elevator. Then he stopped it.

"You could have told me of your resteraunts involvement." He pushed.

"I simply gave evidence. The workers knew of Vega and Young. They are helping us. Any sign of Vega is getting emailed now." I told him my plan. He inhaled a long jagged breath, then let it turned the elevator back on. Everyone was super busy in the squadroom. Tiny Tim was down with Abby, DiNozzo looked at Vega's bank records and was tracking his credit cards and cell phone. I was keeping in touch with La Tua Cantante. And Gibbs was between us, Abby and Vance. But mostly us and Abby. He hates Vance.

"Abby found prints, drugs, Lime made in glass and on one of the prints, powder to make a mixture for tattoos." Gibbs reported.

"Bank accounts were wiped clean." DiNozzo stated. Throwing down a file folder.

"Looked through her background. The boy is her adopted brother. Not son. After her parents died she took him in. At the time she had a boyfriend. Gunnery Sargent in the Marines. John Toria." I reported my findings. Gibbs took Ziva and they left. Leaving me, Tony and McGee.

"Tony? Is it something I said?" I asked confused. Normally Gibbs said something.

"That was Gibbs' postition when he was in the Marines. Wondered where he got that Sniper." Tony answered. Not entirely focused on work. It wasnt long until Abby came running in. "Yes Abby?" DiNozzo asked. I turned in my chair.

"Boys name is Anarti Togo. Also known as Arnie." She plopped a folder on my desk. Right in my face.

"Thank you Abby. I do hope you called Gibbs on this." She nodded yes then left.

"Road runner on crack." Tony mumbled under his breath. I threw a wad of paper at him. The elevator opened and I stood as Gibbs and Ziva entered.

"Jealous of the kid, but his alibi's check out. He was aboard ship when her death took place." We were getting no where.

"We have a picture of the child. Should I put out an alert?" I asked Gibbs looking through the folder Abby dropped off. I waited for an answer.

"What are you waiting for?" Gibbs thunderd. I and Tony got to work. Wasted no time getting the alert out. Now we had nothing to do. Couldnt track Mario's phone. Or Pablos in this place. And those were our prime suspects. I laid back in my chair and let out a moan of pure boredom.

"Here. Rubiks cube." Gibbs threw the cube at me. Completed even!

"Okay then." I ws surprised. I started on the cube and had it done in the next hour. Tony, Ziva and McGee bickered like mad about something Tony did. Which in this case I didnt care. Until his phone rang.

"Anthoney DiNozzo." He answered. Pure shock and joy crossed his face. "Metro PD found the car! Didnt go any farther." He announced. Ziva and I looked to each other.

"What are you doing standing there?" We heard Gibbs. "Ziva! Graftema! With DiNozzo!" We geared up then left.

"An empty warehouse McGee?" Ziva shot into the phone. We pulled up along side and pulled our guns.

"Me, Graftema in front. Ziva around back." Tony planned out for us. We nodded and went our ways. This could be deadly. Tony kicked in the door and slowly started in. Ziva will come in an command. we didnt see anything at first. But when we turned around, there Vega was. He had a gun drawn and was ready to fire. He pulled the trigger. On Tony!

"No Tony!" I yelled tackling him. Then I fired at Vega. Man down. I dropped my gun as I layed on top of Tony. I was somewhat crying. Tears rolled down my cheek as I watched Ziva help the boy out then assist us.

"We're okay." I told her as she helped me up. Gibbs was on his way. She old him 'no need' but he refused.

Tony and I both got checked out by a paramedic. They said we had to sit on teh tailend of the ambulence until Gibbs got there. We both agreed. As long as we could sit together.

"You saved me." Tony said close to my neck. It tickled. Especially with my hair.

"Yes I did." I whispered back.

"I love you so much." Then he kissed me. I broke off when I saw Gibbs and McGee.

"Sorry." I whispered. Ziva ran up to Gibbs. He ignored her and ran to me and Tony.

"You okay?" He asked puting a hand on my chin so he could look.

"Yeah dad. I'm fine." I pulled back.

"You jumped out infront of Tony, brought him down, the bullet missed and yet you still killed Vega." Gibbs whispered in my face. Then a flashback of the past hour hit.

"I..I know." It hurt to remember. The whole team hugged one another. We were all still here for another day. As a team.


	19. Chapter 19

Chap. 19

Gibbs brought me and Tony to NCIS were Ducky was ready to have two live patients. Tony needed a stitch or two on his shoulder from a peice of glass. Now that was his problems. Now to look at mine.

"Oh my dear, child. Must have been rough." Dr. Mallard sympathized, looking into my eyes. My wrist might swell and that I have to watch. According to Ducky I have a fractored ankle. And there might be bruising from Tony's badge. I got back to squadroom and Gibbs came to help me. For the crutches I'm not used to yet fell.

"Thanks. Can you bring me home? I'd like to go relax in my hot tub with a mix drink." I told Gibbs. He nodded and grabbed my keys to the mustang. We got to my house and he helped me in. I hated being helped, but its what's needed.

"I'm not leaving until your healed." Gibbs said as I tried to go up the steps.

"You dont have-" He doesnt have to stay.

"I dont care. You need the help." I knew he wanted to say something more. But he couldnt. I found my way up to my room and got changed into my swim suit and went to my upstairs hot tub. Gibbs and his dad went down to the basement. I'm not sure what they are doing, but its something.

Director Vance gave me the week off. Then the next. But in them two weeks alot happend.

Jethro and his dad got over alot of their problems. Not much hatred surrounded them. Most days I was on the couch. Wasnt allowed to move. Tony came over once or twice but never more. Abby and Ziva came over every night at eight. And when Jethro couldnt help me, Ziva or Timmy were over to fill in his spot. I cooked once this past week, but then again I did get into trouble. So that ment Jethro cooks. He cooks breakfast, lunch then gets take out for dinner. Even though I was disabled, I always had coffee around. Once and a while we would watch a movie. Or talk. That was easy. Especially listening. Their stories were really interesting. The end of the second week came around. By that time Ducky has been over everyday to keep me company. Director Vance came at least twice. The atmosphere was dark and cold when he was around. But Jethro made it interesting. He finally decided I'd be fine on my own. I could use my crutches now. Perfect. Almost. Jethro and I stood on my balcony, the day he decided to leave. He held my hands to his chest.

"I love you Joanna." he said passionatly. "Not like a daughter, a lover." Then he backed up so I could look into his face. "I love you." He said again, exiting to my room. I watched him leave. What have I gotten myself into? I stood on the balconey until Ducky found me and told me to go to bed.

The next day I returned to work. Gibbs wasnt there yet. Or he was, but not in squadroom. I had the cutches yet, but good news is, Ducky said I could walk on one. So now I can function so much easier.


	20. Chapter 20

Chap. 20

"Hows your ankle?" Tony asked from his desk. Ziva looked up quickly, then away.

"Its..fine." I answered, cautious. Now I seriously caught Ziva's attention. I motioned for her to follow as I went to teh ladies room. She looked over my face as I leaned up against the sink.

"Whats wrong?" I could hear her accent today. Really stook out.

"Its something Gibbs said last night." I thought over what Gibbs said. Couldnt figure it out. "I cant get over it. He said he loved me, not like a daughter. Like a lover. But I dont know what to do." I started tearing up. I loved both men.

"From past expierences I'd stay with Tony. Abby will kill you if you dump him." She started to giggle. Then Tony walked in. I looked at him like "what the heck!'

"She does it to me all the time!" He excused.

"I dont care Tony." I shot in a cold, hard voice.

"Okay, but Gibbs needs you two." He told us leaving. My heart skipped a beat when I heard Gibbs name. I think Ziva heard it because now she's mad. Can never make anyone happy.

"Gear up! Dead Marine Sargent." Gibbs ordered. Me, Ziva and Tim went on this one. Gibbs orderd Tony to stay behind. I wonder why.

We got to the scene and I beleive we were all shocked. No blood. I started on taking pictures. No nothing! Blood or items. Until I entered the other room. Planted there was a bomb.

"Gibbs! Bomb! Two minutes!" I yelled. From him I heard,

"Ziva! Defuse!" She came running in and looked over the wires. Then she cut the black one just as the timer got to five seconds. I took pictures of it then she looked over it somemore.

"Mossad." I heard her whisper. "Gibbs! Its part of Mossad!" She said to Jethro. I followed her because that was freaking crazy. He thought for a minute.

"You and Graftema pack your bags." he started. "You two are going to Tel-Aviv Isreal." I have never been to Isreal. And I really didnt want to go with Ziva. Definatly not after our chat in the bathroom. She had a half smile on. I had a look of disbelief. We got back to HQ and I tried to talk Gibbs out of it.

"I dont think you should send me, a probie, to Isreal. Come on Gibbs! Wouldnt you want to know I'm safe?" He wasnt buying my pleads.

"You make a better agent than a baby." He yelled not even six inches away. "Go home, get packing. Plane to Isreal leaves soon." I sighed in defeat. Guess I'm going to Iseal. Tel Aviv even. With a very intimidating Ziva.

I went home, packed my bags then waited for Gibbs to come pick me up. I could tell he picked up Ziva first. He was arguing with someone in the back. Wait. Ziva sitting in the back? I got up to the car and got in front.

"Hello Gibbs. Afternoon Ziva." I greeted. She shot a cold look to me. Gibbs had a smile playing with his lips. I can tell this flight is going to be long, boring and we will probably hate each other.

"I know you two dont wanna go. But can you two get along? Do your job and get home." Gibbs pleaded. I'm guessing we are finding the bomb maker.

"Yes Gibbs." We both said not happy. We got on the plane. Here I thought we would have a nice govenment jet. We didnt. We had a plane that could carry food and people. Like shipments to the base. Rough ride it will be. We sat there for hours.

"Okay. The quiet is killing me. Why do you hate me?" I broke the silence. Ziva was taken off gaurd.

"I dont hate you. Okay, maybe a little. I dont care what you do about your love life. Just watch out. I'm not happy on going to Isreal." She simply stated looking away from me.

"Why didnt Gibbs come? Or send someone else. I dont wanna get shot." I sighed, flustered with Jethro.

"Ha!" He snorted. "Nothing will happen to us. But thats only because I'm here." She said laughing at my comment.

"How? Ziva. I noticed your Isralie. But how do you know all so much?" I asked curiously.

"I was...once an officer of the Mossad. My father, is the Director of the Mossad. He will think differently of my arrival. Unless Vance called." She informed. It wasnt much. But it was enough...to get me deathly afraid.

"Remind me to never make you mad." I laughed. Then one of the crew members came back.

"Ladies. Prepare for landing." He informed. We strapped up and hoped we'd make it. We walked out of the plane and a car was there for us.

"Ah. NCIS. Shalom officer David." The guy greeted.

"I'm an Agent with the US. And Shalom Ali." She pecked his cheek, then turned to me. "Agent Joanna. This is officer of the Mossad Ali Avay." She introduced.

"Hello." I greeted. He nodded and directed us to the car. Him and Ziva spoke their language. Which drove me crazy. We finally got to the Mossad headquarters. She and I ran directly to Eli David. Ziva's dad and Director of the Mossad.

"Shalom Father." She hugged. I stood at the doorway.

"Shalom daughter Ziva. Leon called. He told me some of the case." He informed.

"This is Agent Joanna." She introduced ignoring the fact Leon Vance called. She didnt seem any happier than I that he called. He is an evil toothpick chewing man. "Who did you send to America?" She asked Eli. He ordered some tea and had us sit. I was glad to have a comfy seat to sit my butt in.

"There were a few. But we only had one target. Never an American Marine Sargent."

"Okay." I butt in the conversation, that was sounding like an interrogation. "Who did you send to the east coast?" I asked. Ziva was surprised at the question. So was Eli.

"Only one. Avi Lumbari." He informed. I used a laptop he had to access the internet so I could get and send out reports.

"Abby got fingerprints off the inplanted bomb. No one in the US. She's checking international." Ziva nodded and Eli looked worried."Home was registered to the Marine. Ducky's report isnt up yet. Maybe I should call Gibbs." I looked to the computer to Ziva and Eli looked at me blankly. "I'll leave now." I pointed to the door and ran out. She nodded and smiled. Yikes! '_What would Gibbs do if he were here?' _I asked myself in my head. I sat at a bench outside and pulled out my NCIS laptop. I only used Eli's because he offered. All I could think of was Gibbs. I felt a pull that I never felt before. So I called hoping it wasnt too late.

"Gibbs." He answered. There was a tv in the background. Working on the boat.

"Hey just me. Ya think you can get McGee to put Ducky's report on the database? I'm lost here." I told him. I felt a few pairs of eyes on me. I looked up and saw Eli in a window watching me.

"Yeah of course. Get anywhere on the case?" He asked kind of interested.

"Kinda. Write this name down: Avi Lumbari. He is supposidly the only one in DC." I heard him put down his phone and write it down.

"I'll have McGee get to it." He promised. "Gotta go. I've got work in the morning." Gibbs tried to say bye.

"Okay. And Jethro? I miss you. Alot." Then I hung up. Because Ziva was on her way over to sit by me.

"My father says you seem unbalenced." She stated. I looked around the yard, then to her, then to the computer.

"You know my problems." I laughed. She smiled and sent a nod to her father. That dude is absolutly freaky!


	21. Chapter 21

Chap. 21

That night we stayed in an exclusive hotel. I felt safer with Eli to tell you the truth. But then again, Ziva was a light sleeper. Swatted a fly in her sleep. Scared me. The next day we roamed around Mossad HQ. Well I didnt, she did. I stayed in the hotel room to get some work done on the case. As asked, Duckys autopsy report was on my database and so was an updated report from Abby. Which to me didnt look good to the Mossad. Ziva walked in with some kind of food.

"Get anything done?" She asked setting a paper bad down. I looked up from the laptop to her.

"Well, kinda. Your father isnt going to like it." She looked mad when I mentioned Eli.

"He doesnt need to know of the case." She set in rock.

"The bomb was made from chemicals that could blow us back to the US. Not really. But it could definatly kill. The fingerprints just came back. Avi Lumbari is our bomb planter." She looked at me with a 'I will shoot him' look. She swiftly turned and left.

"I'll be back!" She yelled. Well that settled that. RING RING! Stupid phone again!

"Yeah Graftema." I answered going back to the laptop.

"Hey its Tim. I didnt have time to put this up. Avi is on his way back." I hung up and called Ziva.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Airport! Avi boarded a flight here two hours ago."

"It only takes three hours to get her on a private jet. But if on a commercial airline..more. Come to the lobby!" Then she hung up. I grabbed my laptop, cellphone, and gun. I flew out the door, then was stopped.

"CIA. What kind of operation are you holding?" Trent Kort. Heard Tony talk about him. Not a liked guy. That I will tell ya.

"NCIS, murder investigation." Then I ran around him and bound down the steps.

"CIA is here." Ziva whispered. Looking to the car and Agents outside the lobby doors.

"Yeah, I know." I told her. She looked at me like I did to her on the plane. "Kort is upstairs. He stopped me." Then I walked out to the car Eli gave us. Now I wanted to know what Gibbs was doing and what he would do if he were here. Ziva drove over the speedlimit all the way to the airport. Actually I didnt know there was a speedlimit. I just knew it was drive fast or die. According to Tony anyway. Maybe I shouldnt gather information from a fool. Ziva and I hid out in the shadows waiting for the flight to land. She had her Mossad ID so we could move more freely. I didnt think hanging out in the shadows was called for. I could act like a civilian and watch him. But no, we are in Isreal and our ways dont count. I disagreed but didnt tell Ziva that. I didnt want to go home with another busted body part. Which my ankle does hurt. Worse and worse.

"Flight 4003 has landed." We heard over the PA system. We looked to one another then waited for Avi Lumbari to walk past us. We both decided Ziva would catch and I'll watch or help.

"There he is." Ziva pointed to a good looking man. But the bombers arnt my type. She walked up to him and I slowly followed."Avi? Hey Ziva David." She told him. "Your under arrest." Then she cuffed him. He didnt fight back. Maybe because he knew her dad or something. She told him 'why' in Hebrew. Then told him 'he's screwed.'

"Your going to take him?" Eli David asked. By now I have been going crazy. No coffee, no bourban. Just tea.

"Hey Ziva. Cover for me." I told her as I jumped from one of Eli's chairs.

"Where are you going?" She asked concerned.

"Coffee." I grabbed the keys and left. I got off base there and went into the nearest town. Bought coffee and went back to Mossad. Cant wait to go home.

"She is like a female Gibbs!" I heard Eli yell. I know Ziva came back with something. Always does, sometimes not nice though.

"I do not like your friends!" I heard again. Thats when I walked in. And I did just in time. Eli David had his hand up and was about to smack Ziva. I pulled my gun.

"Dont. Smack. Ziva." I pulled it up and he started laughing. Is this thing even loaded? Ziva looked scared then relieved. Finally it crossed Eli's head that I had a gun and I wasnt afraid. "Ziva. Go get our suspect. Theres a plane leaving in half an hour. We will board." I told her staring at Eli. he lowered his hand and still looked at me. "Wait for Leon to call when we return." I told him. Thats all I said as I turned out from the room and ran. Ziva had all our crap in the car.

"Cant beleive you just did that." She stated.

"Figured something wasnt right. I heard him yelling." I mumbled.

"Thank you." She thanked.

"Your welcome." Then my phone went off. Again! "Graftema." I answered. Then put it on speaker.

"Its Eli, return my daughter you filthy american!" I started to laugh.

"Newsflash! Mr David. She is American now. And she is going back with me unless..." I started. She cut me off and pulled into an american military base.

"Father. I am part of America now. Its NCIS and Gibbs are who I choose. I do not want to be part of the Mossad." Then she hung up. We boarded the plane and our suspect sat over by Ziva. I didnt want him. The ride was longer. Due to weather conditions we had to land in Spain. We sat in the plane. Not wanting to miss it.

"Ziva? Can you tell me of Jehto's past?" I whispered. Avi was asleep. She came and sat next to me.

"He had three ex wives. Everyone of them had a problem. I guess the second one hit him in the head with a golf club. He did have a true love before them. Married, had a daughter. Then they got murdered by the Mexican drug cartel. Gibbs withdrew from the Marines, killed the murderer, and then joined NCIS. From what I see in you," She looked at me respectivly. "I think you were made for him. To help him. I think you could change his life aroud." I'm guessing the weather cleared because one flight attendent came back to us.

"Twenty minutes ma'am." He stated. We both looked up, nodded, and he he left the way he came.

"Thanks Ziva. So you support, any decision?" I asked, afraid I trust her too much. She nodded yes. The planes engines started and we were on our way back home. I couldnt sleep on the flight although I needed it. So I just thought heavely on who I wanted.


	22. Chapter 22

Chap. 22

When we got off the plane the first person we saw was Gibbs. I ran to him then found myself on the ground.

"OW! Double ow!" I screamed. Gibbs caught me and pulled me up.

"You okay?" He asked alarmed. I looked up to him and grimaced.

"I think I screwed up my ankle. Other than that I'm great!" I smiled. He set me in the car and went to help Tim and Ziva get Avi Lumbari in the car. I rolled down my window so I could hear their convorsation.

"So you made it back?" He asked Ziva as Tim got Avi in the car.

"We were friends before we even got to Israel. Get her to Ducky, then I'll, er, we will tell you of our time in Israel." She laughed then got in the car with Tim.

"So. Didnt take care of yourself?" Gibbs asked hitting the gas.

"I did. And it was only, ow dang. Two days. So I dont know how my ankle could get worse." Gibbs literally carried me to Ducky. I could have walked. But he didnt give me time to argue. Ducky took xrays and then gave me an ace rap.

"Just keep off it a few weeks and you should be fine." He said walking around the table.

"Thanks Ducky." I hugged the little man and walked off on my crutches. I hate them. I got up to squadroom then sat in my desk.

"You are staying here for a few weeks." Gibbs told me rounding the corner.

"Okay. No field work?" I asked he handed me a cup of coffee then walked back to interrogation.

"After this we are telling Gibbs what happened in Israel." Ziva informed from her desk. I smiled in her direction. Gibbs was going to kill me for my actions in another country. He came back and motioned for us to follow. We got up and followed. To the confrense room. Only one level.

"So, what happened in Israel?" Gibbs asked. Ziva and I started to laugh.

"I dont know what to tell ya Gibbs." I stated. He looked confused.

"My father was about to smack me. Joanna walked in, gun drawn, and told my father what to do!" I smiled and looked down knowing I did something wrong.

"Guilty." I held back laughter. Gibbs looked to me shocked. His expression lifted and he smiled with us.

"She held," Laughter. "the gun until she was in the car!"

"I should mention the CIA was there." I told Jethro calmed down now.

"I know." Then we were all back to laughing.

"You held the Mossad Director at gunpoint?" Leon Vance interrupted. I nodded.

"I wouldnt shoot him." I thought I'd get in trouble with Gibbs. Not Director Vance. I got sent home for three days. Which was fine by me. I needed the rest.

"See ya guys!" I left happy.

"You get sent home for a few days and your happy?" Tony asked. I rolled my eyes and went home. I knew he would be over later. I got up to my room and changed into a showy, but comfy nightgown. A crowd pleaser if you aske the roudy drunks next door. I ate some supper and made some iced tea. Knock! Knock!

"It's open!" I yelled over my music.

"You should lock that." Tony said. I turned and walked passed him.

"I dont have to DiNozzo." I stopped in the entry way. I wasnt fond of him now. Israel changes people!

"Whats wrong?" He took my hands. How do I put this?

"Tony. I...dont want to date you anymore. Tony I love you. But its been a month and a half and I felt nothing. I just want to be friends, brother and sister. God Tony. I'm sorry." He looked me in the eyes and saw my pain.

"Yeah. Of course..." He trailed off. I hugged him.

"I love you Tony. I just want more options."

"I know. I respect that." Then he was off, mad.

"Tony." I wimpered after him, standing in the doorway. Pain ran through my leg and I decided to go sit. So I grabbed my tea and crutches and went to the living room. As I got settled I heard a familiar engine come down my street. I turned down the volume on the classic music and watched for the familiar face to walk through the door. "Oh Jethro! Over here!" I called as he came through the door. He never has to knock. He came through the doorway and saw me laying on the couch. Crowd pleaser. Remeber. "Call me crazy, but I swore you said you loved me correct?" I asked sitting up so he could come sit. He did and I crawled into his lap. He didnt tense up like the first time.

"Thats correct." he whispered. I turned up to his face and he looked into my eyes. I looked back.

"Well, I love you too." I kissed him on the lips then quickly shot back. To see if his lightbulb turned on yet.

"Whydya stop?" He half smiled. It clicked. Right then and there I felt something I never felt before. A connection. I planted another, only this time it ended up..in a makeout session.

"Wow, Jethro." I expressed as he backed off a bit. "That was lovely. But we both know you have work tomorrow. And I'm really tired." I started to get up and so did he. Jethro carried me to my room. We climbed in and snuggled.

"I'm not working until you are. Just you and me for a while." He said into the darkness. I let a breath of enjoyment. I never had this much fun.

The next day Jethro and I hung out in the hottub. Why not? After another 'session' he decided to build his boat. I laughed and told him I'd be fine with a book and my bed.

"Need anything, just yell." He said before leaving the room. I nodded. The next day was a repeat of the day before. Only today was the couch and both phones were off. Today he decided to go home for the night. We both had work. Which he didnt like. I hope Tony is okay with it.

"Lets keep us secret." I told Gibbs. He agreed.

"I'm going home." He said grabbing the keys.

"Okay. Love you." I said kissing his cheek. He kissed mine and left. He will call later. Always does.


	23. Chapter 23

Chap. 23

I got to my desk and there was a fresh cup of coffee waiting. I picked it up, smiled in disbelief and went down to Abby's lab. Ducky caught me in the parking lot and told me to walk on one crutch. But xrays later to be sure.

"Hey Abs!" I greeting walking in her lab. She didnt seem to be a happy goth today.

"You dumped Tony." I knew this was coming.

"I wanted options. I didnt have a connection. Dont start hating me Abigail! I have to stay here for a week!" I warned. She looked shocked and sorry she said anything.

"Wow. Same as Ducky and Gibbs. I'm sorry." She hugged me and I hugged her back. Theres my happy goth. We talked a bit but I never told her of Gibbs hanging out all weekend.

"Have you seen Gibbs yet?" I asked Abby. She stopped, puzzled with the question, then had to think more.

"If seeing him in the elevator with two coffees wearing a smile counts, then yes." She finally answered. I was sitting up on her evidence table and she was rolling around in a chair. High on caffiene we both were. "Oh hey Gibbs!" She greeted. I turned to see the door and the happy nut in it. He kissed both of our heads so nothing stook out. Only I knew what mine seemed to be for.

"Morning Abby, Joanna." He greeted.

"Hey." We both greeted. Mine with sass and hers...well...energetic.

"How are you two this morning?" Gibbs asked. It seemed to be directed to me, but we both answered. He did say 'you two.'

"Well, I have xrays with Ducky at two. Other than that, awesome!" Gibbs nodded. He'd be there for sure.

"I'm fine Gibbs." Abby smiled. She's so crazy. And awesome.

"Well, thats great Abbs. Need help down?" He asked turning to me. No input this time either. He lifted me up and put me down. I liked this. We went up to squadroom. But not without a quick elevator peck. I sat at my desk and worked on random reports that came through. Everyone was out and about and I was alone at my desk.

"Um Miss?" A voice asked. I looked up from my desk. A cop. From Metro PD.

"Can I help you officer?" I asked confused. What did he want with us?

"Do you own the resteraunt. La Tua Cantante?" He asked I pulled up a chair for him. He sat.

"Yes I am. What happened?" This is odd. Maybe I should call Jethro. No I wont.

"There was a shooting. We were called, but since it-"

"Was anyone hurt?" I growled slamming my fist on the desk. Ow!

"No ma'am. Heres the report." He handed it to me over the two moniters I had.

"Great. I'll have Tony get them to you. Thanks for comming in." I dismissed looking through the report. Cali and a few others where the only witnesses that saw the whole thing.

"You dont mean Anthoney DiNozzo. Do you miss?" He asked. I looked up to him.

"Yes I do. Now please leave. Thanks for comming to tell me about this." He shot up and ran. I'm guessing Gibbs or Vance was behind me. I'm betting Gibbs.

"Cant believe they let this happen!" I sighed slamming my head on my desk. Cali even!

"You trying to give yourself brain damage?" I heard Gibbs behind me.

"No. But its almost time to go see Ducky." I should be going to a clinic. Not an autopsy room. I put a sticky note saying 'copy please' on the folder and hobbled over to Tims desk, laying it down.

"Thats why I'm here. Come on." He grabbed my arm and we were on our way down to Dr. Mallards autopsy room. I'm glad I'm alive going down.

"Ah. There she is. Hello Jethro!" Ducky greeted. Jethro sat me up on the table. I shot him a look and I think Ducky caught it. But thats okay. He took xrays and told me the news. "Slowly getting better. Take your vitamins. One crutch." I hate my crutches. I looked to Gibbs. Just another excust to be over. Thats okay. When isnt he over?

"Thanks Duck!" Gibbs thanked quickly kissing me and leaving. Ducky looked at me and I looked back just as confused. Wheres he off to?

"He just kiss you?" He asked.

"I...yes Ducky." I looked down and blushed.

"Oh. Oh! I get it!" I did the lips sealed move. "Secret." He said. I nodded and left.

"Dinner at your place?" Gibbs asked as I got back up.

"No. But you can join me at my resteraunt." I said placing the copied papers in a file. Then placing the original on Tony's with another sticky. 'Back to Metro please!' It said. Gibbs pondered the thought for a while. He never got back to me so I went over to him. "Right after work, my house." I said in his ear. I think he liked the idea a bit more. No one was there so he hugged me quick and we got back to work. I laughed, sitting at my desk.

"Agent Graftema." Director Vance. Why?

"Hello Director Vance." I greeted not looking up.

"Can you do a project for me?" Maybe. I thought. I looked up to him and he kept talking. "Get me a report on this guy." He handed me a name. Bob TimLynne. Hmm.

"Yeah. I can do that." Then he left. Since I didnt have much more to do, I had a few hours and I could finish this quickly. A report is a report. Pull everything!

"Joanna?" Tim again.

"Yeah McGee?" I asked not looking from the computer.

"Your focused. What are you doing? Ive never seen your eyes glued to something." Observations.

"I'm doing something for Director Vance. Okay McGee? Do your job now." This is so easy! But I'm almost done, and after this, dinner for two at my resteraunt. "Alrighty. Everything is printed and in the file." I told my self. In order with tabs even! I hobbled over to the elevator and went to the Directors office.

"Here you are Director. Everything about Mr. TimLynne." I layed it on his desk.

"Thank you Agent Graftema. That was done quick." He stated pulling up a chair for me.

"Thank you sir. But it was nothing." He looked at the clock then to me. I must not be the only one waiting for six to come around.

"Well you did it faster then Anthoney would. Thats for sure." He sighed, skimming through. I laughed, got up and left. The group could sense something wrong or different with Gibbs. They all looked at him once or twice. McGee stared.

"When you look at me like that McGee. I have the over whelming urge to headslap you." I heard Gibbs yell to him.

"Wow guys." I whispered walking in. "He Gibbs! Lets go!" I grabbed my purse and we left.


	24. Chapter 24

Chap. 24

We entered the resteraunt hand in hand.

"Reservation-" The restervationist started.

"I dont need one you fool!" I yelled. He knew me right away. "Why didnt you put the guy through the metel detector?" I pulled the guy by the shirt.

"I..uh.." I let him go and went to a table on the bar side. As Gibbs sat down, I excused myself to the kitchen.

"Cali Rae!" I yelled. She came up to me. "NCIS, two o'clock. Tomorrow." Then I left. "Wine please." I told the waiter. I looked over to Gibbs. Bourban. What else is new? He took a sip.

"You stock up well." He commented.

"Thanks. Hello Ray." I greeted our server.

"Hello Miss. Would you like reports tonight also?" He asked. Ray was another favorite of mine.

"Yes." Then we ordered. Gibbs had a steak and potatoes meal. I had a chicken and rice. After we ate we chatted a bit.

"So you put this together?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I did. It wasnt hard." I excused. It was hard. Getting Brazillian redwood and cherry wood. I saw were the crew taped off the sight where the bullet was fired and where it hit. I walked over taking out a pair of tweasers, gloves, and a plastic bag. Gibbs came up behind me as I pulled the bullet from the brazillian wood.

"Thats a nice wood. I could fix that." He touched the hole. I started to get confused.

"How can you get it?"

"I have tons of wood for my boats." He said examining the hole. I turned and went to one of the waiters.

"Ray. Where you here last night?" I shot a look to the wall. He looked and stayed calm.

"Yes chef. I was." He answered.

"Did you wait on the shooter?" I asked.

"Yes chef I did. Ivy told me to save everything after he left." He looked to the locked closet. Gibbs came up behind me.

"Chef? Ma'am? Wow." He whispered.

"Yeah. They know what to call me. Hold up." I went over grabbed my keys and opened my 'evidence closet.' I grabbed the box and left with Gibbs.

"You were an agent before and agent." He stated. I nodded and drove to my home. Were we will hang out. All night long. Normally, I wouldnt do any more than one drink with Jethro. Especailly his bourban. But I did. We hung out in the basement, suprisingly he let me down there. Although his boat was covered. Which was odd. I didnt think it was done. We fell asleep together on the couch.

_**Ring! Ring!**_ I and Gibbs both sat up. His phone? This late?

"Yeah Gibbs." He cleared his throat. I started to get up. But he pushed me down. "You better have a damn good reason for waking me up at midnight DiNozzo!" He growled. I could tell something happened. "Go back to sleep dear. I'll try to be back. But if not, I'll see you in the morning. Love you." He kissed me, covered me up then ran up the steps. I fell asleep. Remembering he's mine.

The next morning I woke and Gibbs wasnt there. Thats okay I guess. He'll be at work. I got two coffees and went to work. He wasnt in squad and there wasnt an empty cup in the trash yet. I set one cup on his desk then went to mine. He'll be around here somewhere. Tony came around the corner.

"Tony? Hey. Have you seen Gibbs?" I asked getting up. Its been over and hour.

"No. He didnt show last night and he isnt here now." Tony informed sitting down. I have never known Gibbs to do this. I ran downt to Ducky after asking Ziva and Tim.

"Ducky! Have you seen Gibbs?" I asked running through the automatic doors.

"No child I havnt. He didnt show last night either." Okay this is Abnormal.

"Abby! Have you-"

"Gibbs isnt here! Normally he's here!" She yelled. well that answered that question. The last person to aske would be Vance. And him and I are still on iffy terms.

"Director Vance!" I ran through his office.

"Yes Agent Graftema?" He asked confused.

"Have you seen Gibbs? He isnt anywhere around here. Well no one saw him and evidently he wasnt at the scene-"

"Graftema. I havnt seen him. Heres some keys to a car. Go look for him." He threw some keys at me. I ran down the steps.

"Tim! Track Gibbs' cell!" I demanded. He quickly searched.

"Two blocks from your place." He said looking up. I thought it through. Bars and clubs. Thats all there was.

"Okay. Um. Come with me McGee!" I grabbed my gun and badge and left. We tracked the phone until we were on top of it.

"Car!" Tim pointed. I looked and sure enough. There was his car.

"Lets go look." We hopped out and ran to the car. 'Theres the phone! McGee! Gibbs isnt here." I grabbed the 'crims scene' tape and ropped off the car. We took prints and asked about him.

"See this man?" We would ask. The last call on his phone was Tony. This doent look good. "Cant be abducted." I stated. "Gibbs napped?" McGee took in a long breath.

"I'm afraid so." we gathered evidence and had his car towed back to NCIS.

"Did you find Gibbs?" Director Vance asked. I shook my head no.

"Here Abbs." I handed her the evidence. Acting glum. She caught my sadness.

"What...?" She couldnt even say it.

"Gibbs dissapeared. We belive napped." I turned around and left the questioning Abby. McGee went in to comfort her. "Did Gibbs have anyone that didnt like him?" I asked the group.

"He was Gibbs. There wasnt many that liked him." Tony said, looking at me. I paced the small area.

"Okay. Then anyone recently?" I asked rethinking. It took them all a minute.

"Well, as in last week. Eli David. But his motive would be toward Vance." McGee put in. We were getting no where. I threw myself in a chair I had in the middle.

"Theres always-" Ziva started.

"Mexican Drug Cartel!" Abby shreiked running into the squadroom. It took me a minute to remember. They killed his family. He killed the one that did.

"Abby! Your amazing! Tim. See if you can find anything that links to them!" Then I ran to the Director.

"Vance? We might have a lead on Jethro." I said as I entered the room.

"Who or where?" He asked. Concerned for his agency. Never an agent.

"Mexican drug cartel. Permission to use MTAC?" I asked. If we could use MTAC then we could track the boarder or any place.

"Yes you may. Have McGee help." Then he started calling people. I got out to the hall and my phone rang. _Unavailable_ I answer any call.

"Yo, Graftema." I answered.

"If you want your boss. You have to come find him. Times ticking." A deep voice said. I ran to McGee and kept the guy on the line.

"Dont hurt him you sick bastard!" I growled into the phone.

"I wouldnt do that." Then he hung up. I couldnt hear much behind him. So they are in a room. Like a camp maybe.

"Bouncing his signal everywhere." McGee reported.

"Sounded Latino. MTAC McGee." We entered and McGee got working.

"President of Mexico?" He asked.

"Yeah McGee." I answered getting up from my seat. Now my ankle hurts. Whatever.

"Hello? NCIS?" A guy popped on the screen.

"Hello." I answered comming out from the shadows.

"What can I help, eh, NCIS with?" He asked.

"Keeping tabs on your cartel?" I asked. "We beleive they napped one of our agents." I added. He didnt say anything for a while.

"I do not belive they are doing anything. Bu-" Then Tim cut him off, I told him too. The clock said noon. Tony and Ziva were working on the other case. McGee and I were busy on Gibbs.


	25. Chapter 25

Chap. 25

"Director. I believe the Mexicans have something to do with Jethro." I stated handing him a tape. "McGee is in MTAC. He is watching a camp." Then I left. But Vance caught me before I could.

"Dont try to save him. Do not go alone. Dont even try." He warned. Or oredered. I nodded and left. Without a word I grabbed my bag and left for home. Again my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered getting into the car.

"Your bosses life is going to end soon. Better find him." He said. This time you could really tell he was mexican. I went to Gibbs' house, packed his sniper and some clothes then left to the Navy Air base. I've got someone there that owes me a favor.

"Can I see ID please?" The main gate guard asked. I flipped my NCIS ID at him. Before he opened the gate I had to ask something.

"Do you know where I might find Juli Graftema?" He pointed to the pilots quarters. I parked the car and left my ID and everything there except my bags. "Jules! JulieAnne!" I yelled. She came running and hugged me. "Hey can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Anything!" She promised.

"Fly me to Mexico. Caborca Mexico." I said hopeful.

"Oo. Thats the Cartel's land. Or part of it is. I can fly you to Nogales. And you'll drive from there." She said. I thought it over. Shouldnt be too bad.

"Well I'm going to the Cartel anyway." I said.

"When do you want to leave?" She asked motioning to her quarters. I followed.

"Today. Now. We need to leave." I rushed.

"Woah there! why so fast?" She asked confused.

"Cartel has my boss. I'm going to save him." She knew what I ment and she went to go get a plane. I followed with my bags. It was a short flight. Expecially for going to an American base. "Heres my phone. When I leave call Timothy McGee and tell him where I'm at. Tell him to keep it under wraps." Then I jumped into the Hummer and left. I had a map, and its only 50 miles to Caborca. I got there in no time. Its darker now. I parked the Hummer and went into the camp. With nothing.

"STOP! Who go there!" A deep voice commanded.

"Are you the one that called about my boss?" I yelled to the invisable man.

"Yes Ma'am Come with me." He put his hands around my neck and roughly dragged me to a big room. Gibbs was there. Tied in a chair, and beaten. His misty blue eyes looking to the ground.

"Jethro!" I signed. He looked up, then he started signing. Little to his ability, but he did.

"Why? Your going to get yourself killed!" He signed.

"I know. I have a plan." I signed back. The mexicans looked confused. I got lessons from Abby so we could communicate.

"So you found out it was us. How?" The guy asked. I looked to him.

"I'll tell when you let Gibbs go and take me." Is all I said to the man. He was mad and confused. Gibbs signed again.

"No dont!"

"Yes. Gun in Hummer." I signed back. His eyes looked a tad brighter. Not much though.

"Please." I asked. "I just wanna know he's alive." I started fake crying. This seemed to soften him right up.

"Let him go. Let them have 5 seconds. Kick him out. Take her." He said to his people. Gibbs got let free. He hugged me. This embrace felt good. Probably our last.

"Love you." He whispered leaving. Now the real water works started. I just got myself into trouble. They bound me up and put me in a chair.

"Okay. How did you know?" He asked.

"Well, Jethro's past, your accent, forensic evidence and I've people watching this place Via Satillite." He smacked me. Scraping my face as he did. Guess he didnt like that answer. Ouch.

"Name!" He demanded. I refused. They torchered some more. Until gun shots were fired outside. There didnt seem to be many guards on tonight. Who ever was out there was probably shot down. Inside was next. The Mexican had a gun to my head in no time. Thats where I froze. Gibbs didnt need to come into the room to kill him. He shot and the mexican was down. Gibbs came in, released me and handed me my gun. Shot two more then ran to the Hummer. He hung out the hummer window as I drove.

"Where we going?" He yelled as we got outside the camp. He got inside the hummer.

"Caborca. My sister is there with a plane." It didnt take us long to get there. We jumped on the plane.

"Hey sis!" Juli called from the cockpit. I ran up to her. Gibbs was behind me.

"What?" I asked out of breath.

"Whatcha doing tonight? I'm open!" She yelled over the engine.

"Well I'll be hanging with Gibbs. But I'll be home." I yelled back. She gave the thumbs up and a smile. I walked back and sat next to Gibbs.

"I cannot believe you came and saved me." He whispered. I let out a nervous laugh.

"It was nothing Jethro. When everyone said you didnt arrive at the scene or to work, I got worried." I told him snuggling close. It felt good having him there.

"If you didnt have my sniper with you?" He questioned. I looked into his eyes.

"You would be on this plane and back to NCIS. And knowing you, youd come back for me." He thought that over. Then kissed me and never let go.

"Hey Agent Graftema?" My sister came back. We both broke off and I turned to her. Annoyed.

"What Jules?" I asked.

"Phone call. Kissn' the boss?" She joked. I wanted to kill her. But then again. She brought back coffees for us. So I'll let it fly for today.

"We are together." I said covering the phone. "Hello?" I answered. Juli went back to the cockpit.

"Hey. You okay?" Tony. I knew I liked him in a way.

"Yeah Tony. We are fine. Tell Vance I'll talk when I get back." Then I hung up and got back to Gibbs. I looked for a first aid kit. It took a minute or two, but I found one. Then I started to bandage Gibbs up.

"So Howd you get my gun on a plane?" He asked as I put triple antibiotic on his forehead. This wasnt going to work. I wiped it off and started to apply super glue.

"My sister, owed me a few favors. That was one. Getting me to you and sneaking a gun." He held still just as I got the last of the glue on. This cut didnt need stitched but a band aid wouldnt work.

"Your pretty good. Maybe you should work for Ducky." I nodded no as I sat down. He got up and looked over me quickly. That was hard for him to concentrate. I could fix that. He sat down and I sat in his lap. I smiled as I put my head into his neck and rested there. He pulled my face to his and gave one long smooch. "You just risked your job." Gibbs stated as we got off the plane. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I love NCIS and you. I wasnt going to lose you for my job. I'd rather keep you and risk my job." I told him as he held me close. We got to NCIS and the first thing we did was to go to Vance. Abby and Ducky will have to wait. We both walked in and sat down. Waiting for the fireworks.

"Welcome back Agent Gibbs." Vance greeted. We were holding hands under the table.

"Leon." He said in greeting.

"Graftema, you disobeyed orders." Leon said. I knew this was coming.

"I know Director. But we werent acting fast enough. And forgive me sir, but this was also personal. We are a package. Together. I'd rather have my boyfriend alive." He was slightly shocked. Rule 12. Broken. No one spoke. "I'll take any punishment." I gave in. Gibbs looked to me then to Vance.

"None will be given. Do not do it again." He said. We smiled then went to my house. Walking in there was another presence.

"Sorry sis! Your door was open!" Juli called from the kitchen. Gibbs and I both laughed.

"Maybe I should use my lock more often." I whispered to Jethro.

"Kinda like me." He whispered back.


	26. Chapter 26

Chap. 26

"You could call me!" I accused walking into my kitchen. She laughed and handed me a glass of wine.

"Yeah, I know." She let it go. I walked over to the cabinet, grabbed the bourban and poured a glass for Gibbs.

"Thanks." He thanked. I ran up to my room and changed. One thing is, I looked horrible! I changed then we all hung out.

"So. NCIS?" My sister asked. I nodded. She smiled then looked to Gibbs and I. I knew she was thinking about a smart allic remark. "Does Grandpa know?" She questioned.

"No. He didnt know about Tony either." I stated. Juli eventually left. Which was a relief. Because we didnt need to be...normal. Now we can do whatever we want. Which probably isnt going to be a good thing. I'm getting a scolding.

"Why did you come? I probably deserved to die." This is going to drive me crazy.

"Jethro! I told you. And if I need to bring up your past, I will!" I yelled back. He knew it now. After that, he hugged me.

"We are together now. Your fine, I'm fine. Things will be better tomarrow." He comforted. I didnt think it was helping. I just went to Mexico, let Gibbs free, and got myself taken. The past events were stressful.

"I need to relax. Hot tub?" I asked Gibbs. He nodded and we went up stairs. The hottub felt nice especially with a bottle of wine. I think Jethro liked it as much as I. The next day we walked into NCIS, not knowing what to expect.

"Other case is finished. We found Gibbs. All is well." Tony stated to the other two agents. Gibbs smacked him from behind.

"I believe Agent Joanna found me and good job on the other case." He growled to DiNozzo. I laughed at Tony's shocked face. Ziva smiled and McGee was busy with something the Director had him do.

"I'm going down to Ducky." I said turning to Gibbs. I knew he would be after me. I ran down to Ducky.

"Ducky!" I greeted. He quickly turned around. I smiled then hopped on the table. He came over and looked me over. Before he could talk, Gibbs came running in. He jumped up next to me.

"Glad to see you both back." Ducky greeted.

"Glad to be back." Gibbs stated. I knew what he was thinking. I shouldnt be here.

"Our Heroine. Still has a sprained ankle and a broken Rib." He reported. I giggled. Heroine.

"Our sir Jethro has...well...Barley anything. Who did the gluing?" He asked.

"I did Ducky." I answered. He was surprised. "Its something I learned back then." He was more surprised. Probably even more than Gibbs was. "Something I picked up from my dad. The cut wasnt deep or wide enough for stitches but couldnt be left alone. Glue." I told him. After the Ducky visit we went to Abby.

"Hey Abbs!" Gibbs greeted. She freaked out and ran to both of us. I laughed.

"Hey Abby." I greeted into her pigtails.

"Your back! Both of you!" She almost yelled. Me and Gibbs looked to one another.

"It was only two days Abbs." He said. I laughed as she gave him a look.

"Sarcastic boy." She accused. I laughed so hard I cried. "So any heroic stories?" She asked. We quickly glanced to one another.

"No." I said quickly not laughing.

"Not really." Gibbs hesitated.

"Oh Come'on!" Abby persisted. I looked to Gibbs.

"Okay. I brought his gun and Gave in to the mafia. They let him go, then he came and saved me." I said. She looked happy. I turned and left. She and Gibbs talked more as I hung out with Tony, McGee, and Ziva.

"Save the boss. Suckup." Tony harrassed.

"I think she did the right thing Tony." Ziva comforted.

"Thank you Ziva. It was definatly harder than all the storys say." I excused. She laughed, Tony did too.

"So what is up between you and Gibbs?" Tony asked. I looked to Ziva and thought, _"Can I kill him yet?" _Like she heard my inner question she nodded no.

"Nothing Tony." I excused.

"Thats their private life Tony." McGee butt in. I nodded then shut my mouth. Tony was always in everyones buissness. A few more minutes passed and Gibbs walked in and handed me a coffee.

"Thanks Gibbs." He smiled and sat at his desk. Few minutes later the Director was towering over me. "Can I help you Director?" I asked looking up from my pile of cases to be worked on.

"Come on a walk with me." This cant be good. I closed a folder on an home invasion case and got up. We ended up in a park outside the building. "So how did you get to Mexico and back?" Director Vance asked. "You certainly cant drive that fast." He insisted.

"My sister works at the Navy air force. She is a piolet and she flew me down." I told him. Is he going to believe it? Hope so. I wouldnt lie to Director Vance. Most of the time.

"Where did she fly you to?" He was curious. Or putting a case on me.

"In and out of Nogales. Near the border. From there I drove to Caborca." I said sitting on a bench. My foot was acting up.

"Caborca. Isnt that were Gibbs shot-"

"Yes. That is where. Revenge." I cut him off. Save him the time. I was annoyed.

"Really. And you, his girlfriend and worried co-worker went after him to save him."

"Sir. All do respect. I told him I love my job and him. But I'd rather lose my job than him. Thats why I disobeyed your orders and left." Leon nodded. Hopefully seeing my loyalty to my boss and job.

"Thats all for now. Thanks." Then he left. I looked up from the bench to the window. Gibbs was spying on us. I looked to him in total disbelief. 'Jethro, Jethro, Jethro. Naughty!' I'm almost positive he heard my silent accusation. Because he laughed and walked away. I didnt go right back to NCIS. I needed to get my mind off everything. I had no were to go. I called Vance to tell him I'm out for a while.

"Vance." He answered.

"Graftema. I'm going to be gone for a while. A little stressed." I told him. He gave me two hours and I gladly took it. I just didnt know where to go. It was early April and its around 50 Degrees. I'm sure the ocean is frigid cold. But I didnt care. I drove to the beach and sat on the sand. It was so peaceful, and quiet. Well until a barge or USS Ship came through. Then it was different. I sat on the sand and watched the waves, the birds, and the noon sun over my head. I had one hour left. The beach relaxed and calmed me. I went to a small coffee shop and bought coffee and doughnuts. Well, one for Tony. Then I got Bagels. I walked into NCIS and gave everyone their coffee or tea.

"Tony. I have a Jelly doughnut for you." I handed him a bag and a coffee.

"Thanks." He grumbled. Ready to devour the sugary treat.

"And heres a box of bagels and muffins for the rest of you. Lunch will be here in a bit." I handed everyone their coffee. I handed Gibbs his with a note. He read it and smiled. I think Tony caught that. Always seems to. Eagle eyed special Agent.

"Whos turn is it to get coffee next?" Ziva asked. There never was a schedule.

"Tiny Tims." I said through my muffin. Tim didnt look happy.

"Tim! Theres so many women you can meet there!" Tony joked. I laughed along with the rest. Although Gibbs didnt laugh as much as us. I'm guessing something happened there once, before my time. A week would end and another would start. Over and Over.


	27. Chapter 27

Chap. 27

Gibbs and I walked through my house to get to the living room.

"So. Your birthday tomorrow." He stated. I laughed. I hated birthdays!

"Yeah. Nothing too special." I disreguarded the subject. Hated them! We sat down and I snuggled close.

"May I show you, your present early?" He looked somewhat excited. Good god. Whatd he do?

"I guess. But only this once." He jumped up and grabbed my hand. Then he dragged me to the kitchen, and covered my eyes. "What are you..?" Holy crap cant see!

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Y...Yeah." I stuttered. This could be very good or very bad. Either way, I was scared.

"Alrighty, I'm going to guide you." He took my hands and guided me down the steps. It was quiet when we got down there. He uncovered my eyes and turned on the lights.

"Surprise!" I heard. My eyes focused onto Abby and Ziva. I laughed and hugged them.

"Happy early birthday." Ziva said.

"Thanks Ziva." This was crazy. Abby had a banner hung and a few decorations here and there.

"Come here." Gibbs said in my ear. I followed as he untarped a big object. A boat. Named after me.

"Oh Jethro. You built me a boat?" I was shocked. In a good way. Ziva and Abby were too. After cake we all had a few drinks. None were drunk yet. Just relaxed.

"Seriously. Theres something between you two." Ziva stated. I decided I could tell them.

"Ziva, Abby. Next thing I'm about to tell you is a secret." I started. Both waited patiently. "Jethro and I...are dating." I said looking to my hands. No one spoke. Then I felt someone hug me.

"Thats awesome." I heard Abby say.

"Thanks Abby. Glad you approve." I sighed, she backed away.

"Oh honey. I dont need to approve. I just need to know." She laughed. Ziva joined in also. What more could we do? Everyone left and I went to bed. What could we do tomarrow? Tony and Tim dont know. But if we are both gone. Someone would think something would be up. Make up a theory. Which really isnt good. Especially DiNozzo.

The next day there were sounds of people in my kitchen. I slowly decended the steps. Gibbs found me at the end. I laughed yet again, when he took my hand. He stopped and looked me over. I looked down and remembered I had a red silk, short nightgown on. I shrugged.

"It'll do." He shrugged off. I giggled. God, its probably only us. How much worse can it get?

"Mornin' sleepy!" I heard a familiar voice greet. My sister. Dear God. Then someone put coffee in my hands.

"We stay up to late?" Another asked. Abby Maybe? I'm still sleepy.

"Boss. I think she needs help." A guy voice said. Who is in my kitchen! I cant focus! Then I felt someone hit me on the back of the head. Now I can focus. Tony, Abby, My sister, Ziva, Ducky and Palmer. The best of them, in my huge house.

"Thought we'd party." Tony said with a stupid 'tony' smile. 'What a way to crash it.' I thought. I smiled and everyone broke from the pack. Juli and Tony got along. Kinda weird. But they did. Ziva and Abby hung out with Tim and Ducky. Palmer found his way around. My doorbell rand and I ran to get it.

"Hello? JIM!" My uncle from Michigan. He hugged me and I hugged back.

"Hey dear." He greeted. I let go and turned to Jethro. He had a slight smile on. I ran to him and hugged him.

"Thank you so much." I said. He laughed and his grip got tighter.

"Your welcome." He said under his breath. I took Jim by the hand and dragged him to the living room with the rest of the team.

"Everyone? This is my favorite uncle from Michigan. The one that...got injured." Tony started laughing. Ducky and Abby looked curious. I grabbed him a beer and he sat and chatted up a storm.

"My dear boy. What happened?" Ducky asked.

"Got shot by a snipe." He said looking to Tony. Death stare. Maybe I shouldnt tell him about him and I.

"You sent me away." Tony defended himself. Ducky's mind clicked when Tony jumped into the convo. The next person I went up to was my sister. She couldnt stop firting with Tony.

"Chick. Stop firting with my co-worker." I joked. She laughed.

"Uh, no." Then she turned back to Tony. He really liked her. And that I could see. After everyone ate, I went to find a robe or pair of pants. I found both. After changing I ran to the party. The party that was seriously crazy. Ducky and Palmer couldnt stop talking. Jim couldnt either. Who I'm happy is here.

"Jim? You need a place to stay?" I asked. He thought over it a minute.

"Yeah, Actually." He said looking from Ziva. They were in deep conversation. Then someone knocked on my door again. Again I ran to get it. I opened it up and It was no other than...


	28. Chapter 28

Chap. 28

"Grandpa Gibbs!" I shrieked. He hugged my and had a huge smile on.

"Hey! How have you been?" He asked letting go. I directed him toward the rest of the clan.

"Good. How about you?" Jethro smiled as he saw us come around the smile.

"Hey dad." He greeted. Sounding happy. Its amazing.

"Hey son. I've been okay." He sat down and I served him a drink. It's been a long time since I saw him. I wonder why Jethro is bringing all these people together. I loved them all soo much! And they are here on my birthday. Whatever his reason. I'm sure its good. I pulled him aside quickly.

"So..why everyone?" I asked, hesitant.

"Family. Remember?" He smiled. I kissed him. But broke off when Tony came around the corner. Jethro pushed me into the living room and again pecked me. Most already have seen or known about us. I smiled in embaressment. My uncle was shocked. My sister wasnt. She can get Tony in a snap. Where'd he go? Jackson Gibbs smiled. He seems to be okay with us. McGee's jaw was on the ground. Abby smacked him. I couldnt help but laugh. He recovered and jumped back into conversation. I knew I was going to get questioned in the morning. We hung out alot of the day. If you count 10 AM to 2 PM alot. At 1:30 my sisters phone rang. We all looked at her.

"Piolet Juli Graftema." She answered. Funny how most of us were NCIS so none of us were used to that. "Yes sir. I'll be in right aw-Now?" Short pause for the other recipiant. "Yes Sir. I can be on now. Of course." She hung up and looked around to everyone. "Heh. Sorry. I gotta go." She started out the door. Tony ran across the room.

"Let me walk you out!" Then they were gone. Everyone who knew Tony personally looked to one another.

"This..." Abby started.

"Cannot be good." Jethro ended. We all laughed. Then the room started clearing. People went to their favorite parts of the house. Abby went to her closet. Yes I have a goth closet. Ducky went to the library. "So many good books." And then the rest would Migrate down to the basement. Where Baseball was the only channel possible. Or the pool table was open. It was.

"So dinner later?" Jethro asked. He took me off gaurd. Like really off gaurd.

"Oh. Umm. Yeah." I laughed. He dissappeared and I went over to Jackson. He smiled slightly and watched everyone else.

"Good party." He sighed. I nodded.

"Sure is. I woke up to the party." I said. The party went on and off. Couldnt get any worse. Well, I guess it could. Vance could show. I hope he doesnt now. I left my house open to the partiers. I'm not sure where this dinner date could lead to. We got to a small bar. Said to have great food and drinks. I lower class of my resteraunt. We entered, sat down, and ordered.

"Gunny?" A guy asked behind Gibbs.

"Franks?" He asked. Who is Franks?

"Jethro?" I asked, totally confused.

"Joanna. This is Mike Franks. A guy I used to work for." He explained. Oh okay.

"Long time no see, Gunny." He said. I offered him a spot and he sat down. I wasnt one to meet Jethros friends. Only. How many did he have? Not many. So this was probably once in a lifetime.

"What are you doing in DC?" Jethro asked. I sat and listened. Until I was brought up that is.

"NCIS broke havic in Mexico. I came to ask about that. Since you're good at that. You wernt home." Franks said.

"Joanna here, saved me from the cartel." Jethro stated. I looked up from my steak. Not paying attention.

"A women?" Franks sounded surprised. I take offense to that. THE woman.

"She found me, saved me and...thats a story for another time. We are on a date. Her birthday." Gibbs said looking to me. I was silent. What am I going to do with everyone tomorrow? Tony doesnt know. And everyone else does.

"My birthday." I echoed. Gibbs had a glint in his eye that looked devious. "I should call the resteraunt quick." I got up and went to the windows. This should be okay. The men could talk for a bit. Looks like they havnt seen each other in a while. I didnt have to call my resteraunt. They called me. "Yeah Graftema." I answered. It was Ivy. The late night shifter.

"Hhey. Ahre yhou cohming in?" Her vampire fangs were in. Again.

"Ivy. Take the fangs out. Now." She took them out.

"Oh sorry Chef. I was over at Bite In The Night." Excuses Excuses. I'm sure her blonde hair is wild and her bright green eyes pulsing with energy.

"Really Ivy?" I pushed. I went back and sat down. This could get long and boring.

"Under covers ya know? To see what they have and we dont." I dont think she was there undercover. She was there to see Christopher I bet.

"Ivy McKay. I drive past that damn place everyday and see your car there. If your seeing Christopher, who isnt good for you, then its a bad idea girl. His criminal record reaches from the reservation desk to the door!" No joke it did. I tested it out one day.

"He's a good guy though." She wimpered. I knew this was coming. Young love.

"Honey I know. But I'm only looking out for ya. If you want a good guy, I'm sure I could find ye one. Mark my words Miss Mckay. I find you over there looking like on of'em. I'll fire ya and you can work for'em." I think that nocked it into her.

"I'm not risking this job." She stated through clenched teeth. I smiled. Gibbs looked at me in an odd way. I'm sure he will get it later. After I hung up we got right back into conversation.

"Resteraunt?" Franks asked.

"I own La Tua Cantante." I said. He was surprised. Yeah I own a fancy resteraunt.

"Really. Best in town." He expressed. I nodded then my phone rang again.

"Yeah. Graftema." I answered.

"Hhey. whe have-"

"FANGS IVY!" I yelled.

"Sorry Ma'am. A group claims to know you."

"Let'em in." Then I hung up. She cant get any more annoying. Or can she? "Group of friends wanting in. Yes Franks. I own the best in town and if your going to ask why NCIS? I wanted to make a difference." I looked up to the waiter who brought the bottle of wine. "No refill." I said. She looked to Gibbs cup. He nodded no.

"Bill please." He stated. The waiter nodded and left us three be. Then came back. The total for us was $35. Thats like a plate of salad and a few glasses of cheap wine at my place.

"That was awesome Jethro. Thanks for dinner." I thanked planting a kiss on his cheek. He slightly smiled and took my hand.

"Need to go anywhere?" He asked opening his '76 Hemmys door.

"Yeah. My resteraunt. But you can bring me to my home and drop me off. Then you go home." I hoped he'd do that. He didnt.

"Its okay. Maybe I can pick up another drink." For a man of few words, he sure had alot to say. I laughed and we went on our way to La Tua Cantante.

"Hey Everyone." I greeted walking in. Hand in hand with Jethro.

"Hello chef." They stood in a line. I nodded to them in appreciation. Jethro went to the bar and I to the kitchen.

"So from Tony to..?" Cali asked as I walked through the doors.

"Lead Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Or Gibbs. Either way, I'm likeing him." I said grabbing the files off my desk.

"Spring menu ma'am?" Cali asked.

"Cali. You will know when its done." I walked out, grabbed my laptop and went and sat next to Jethro.


	29. Chapter 29

Chap. 29

"Hello Jose." I greeted. He got me the usual small glass of wine. I started typing up the menu and printed a copy for Cali. We then went to my place and right to the basement. I think I had way to much to drink.

"Have I ever told you of Yoda?"

"Dont think so. Actually. You have had enough, to bed. Now. I'll be up soon." I went up and to bed. 'Hope yoda dont stay long.' For the next few months we had dates and of course our random moments with Tony. Summer came along..finally!

"Graftema, come here please!" Director Vance called from his office. I ran up to his door.

"Yes Dirctor?" I asked sipping my coffee.

"You have two weeks of vacation coming." Holy crap! Two weeks! With nothing to do.

"I...Um..Okay. Thanks." He could tell I didnt know what to do.

"I have the same two weeks off." I heard Gibbs say behind me. I seemed happier. Two weeks off. With him! Yess!

"Starts today." Vance added. I was shocked. Two weeks starting today. "They are also paid." Woah! The government has money to do that?

"Okay sweet! Bye!" I yelled running down the steps. Then I stopped at the bottem.

"Pack your bags." Gibbs said a few minutes later. I looked at him like he was nuts. It hasnt even soaked in yet!

"Where to?" I asked.

"Michigan a few days then Mexico the next." He smiled. I did too. Michigan, Mexico combo. I'm in. I went home, packed, then met Gibbs in the driveway. He had a bag in the back. Probably clothes. Then a gun case. Probably the Sniper. We got into Grand Rapids at about 10 AM The next day. We drove all the way from DC. Cant bring a gun on an aircraft. I'm guessing that we are staying at a hotel in GR. So we could use a site there. But no. We got off at the Coopersville exit and went west. We got into Ravenna and were soon on South Ravenna road. We pulled into my grandparents driveway and I beamed.

"No way! My Grandparents!" I said overjoyed. He laughed and started grabbing his things. I grabbed mine and walked inside.

"Hey Hon!" I heard my grandma greet.

"Hey Grandma!" I said putting my crap in a corner. Gibbs did the same.

"So how have you been?" She asked as I hugged her. Gibbs did too. Weird.

"Ive been okay I guess." I said. He barked a quick disbelieveing laugh. "Isreal and Mexico." I said. Gibbs quieted down. Grandpa wasnt around. So he must be sleeping. Which was fine by me. I'm guessing Gibbs called and told them about us two. My uncle came around the corner and I ran to him. "Hey buddy!" I said. Then followed him.

"Hey. Hanging out for a while?" He asked. I nodded yes and told him what Jethro brought.

"Think he brought his gun." I said in his ear. Jims face lightened up. I'm sure he'll be outside. So will I.

"Spare bedroom! You can put your stuff there!" I heard my grandma yell going down the steps. I and Jethro picked up our stuff and started to the spare room. I walked in the room hoping for a huge bed. Guess I should have thought twice. We walked in and saw bunk beds.

"Top or bottem?" I jokingly asked.

"I'll take top." I nodded and put my stuff on the bottem and he on the top.

"My grandparents have been busy." I observed. A flat screen tv with cable. A nice dresser and a wall of DVDs.

"Yeah they have. What'cha wanna do?" He asked taking the remote from my hands.

"Not sure yet." I sighed sitting on the futon in the middle of the room. He sat next to me and we decided to watch a movie. "Rio Grande, Rio Bravo, World War II And all the seasons of JAG." I listed the endless DVDs. We ended up watching Rio Grande. Really good western. Early John Wayne. Then my grandpa walked in.

"Hey grandpa." I greeted hugging him. He hugged back, looking at Jethro. "You remember my Boss." I told him

"Oh yeah. Jethro Gibbs. How have ya been?" He asked shaking hands.

"Pretty good, how about you John?" They conversed a while. I sat back on the futon border than a bull in a pen. Finally they stopped and grandpa went to make supper.

"So whats for supper?" I asked my grandma. Who was prepping meat.

"Favorite. Boiled potatoes, corn and pork steak." She smiled as she turned back to the stove. I turned to Jethro. He seemed surprised.

"You. A five star resteraunt owner, eats that?" He asked.

"Well I didnt come from royalty. I ate this as a kid." I laughed. Of course I eat that! Love it! My grandma laughed along with us then Gibbs went out to the garage to help Grandpa.

"So you and Jethro? How have you been?" Too many questions. Soo little time.

"Few months now, and besides a few trips around the world. I've been awesome." I answered helping with potatoes. Next I had to find corn.

"You can go pick from the garden." Grandma informed. I nodded, grabbed the pale then walked through the garage.

"Hey guys." I said walking through the garage. They watched me with drinks in hand. I smiled and walked down the hill. The crop was really well this year. The corn stalks were way over my head and if anyone wanted to sneak up on me, they probably could. I picked two dozen ears of corn. If we dont eat it tonight, then theres some for tomorrow. We peel them in the garden, so thats what I started doing.

"What are you doing?" I heard someone ask. I turned around and saw Jethro standing there. Like I said, if they could they would. And he did.

"Shucking corn. What are you and my grandpa talking about?" I questioned. He looked over the plants into the field in the back of the home.

"Guns, you, me, then he told me about the neighbors. Quite the group." I laughed knowing what my grandpa said about them. I then tried to lift the pot but couldnt. "I'll get it." He offered picking it up. I follwed him through the garage then into the house.

"Thanks." My grandma said. I took the other twelve to the fridge outside as she started to boil the others. Then I went back to the garden. I loved it. So peaceful. And besides. I could use a watermelon or muskmelon. The watermelons wernt ready but the muskmelons were. I picked two, then went to the front yard where I planted my tree, from the second grade. Its probably 13 feet now. I watched a few cars go past, then a firetruck, police car and an ambulance.

"Gibbs! Lets go have some fun!" I yelled jumping into the car I had at my grandparents house. Black Camero. He jumped in and we left to follow the line of emergency vehicles.

"Why we doin' this?" He asked. I was driving more like Ziva now. We caught up to the vehicles in no time.

"Because its fun! And besides never know if our fellow officer could use some help." I laughed. Awesome! Havnt done this in a while! They Finally stopped at a small home. Engolfed in flames. We both took in the site then got out of the car slowly.

"Hey. You cant cross this line." A state cop addressed. We showed our IDs and badges. "What can we help NCIS with?" He asked with a stupid smile. God. How many Tony's are out there?

"We just saw the emergency vehicles. Maybe we can help." I stated to the officer. He thought for a minute. Gibbs grew impatient.

"I guess we could. When you wanna start?" He asked, getting very serious.

"Now." I stated. Grabbing my hat and coat from the car. Gibbs was surprised. "Here," I threw a coat and hat to him. "Stocked up." He put them on and we went under the caution tape. By now the fire was somwhat settled down and was close to being out. Maybe. Gibbs and I took pictures Then I went around back and saw the unexpected.

"Body! Sailor maybe!" I yelled. Jethro and the cop were over my shoulder in a few seconds. I looked over the body. "Murder." I sighed. Gibbs didnt look happy. Nor did the officer.


	30. Chapter 30

Chap. 30

"NCIS can and will take over." Gibbs said to the second officer. They have been going at it for a while.

"Jethro! We are not taking over! We are on vacation. Call Ziva and Tony!" I yelled from the pile of burned wood.

"But we are already here." He yelled back. I sighed, threw down my paperwork, and walked up to him.

"We are going to enjoy our vacay. Call Ziva and Tony!" I went back to the scene and kept anylizing it.

"Fine. I'll call!" I heard Gibbs. I laughed a victory laugh, then called my grandma.

"We'll be a little late for supper." I said into the phone.

"Okay. Why?" She seemed curious.

"Dead person. We're calling in back up."

"Alrighty. See you soon." She was about to hang up when Gibbs caught my arm.

"Wait! Can the other two use the couch?" He asked. I let him have my phone. They talked for a few minutes and then he finally hung up. "Ziva and Tony will be in, in the morning. Your grandmother said the basement is set up like an apartment. So they will set up and stay there." Gibbs said. I nodded and grabbed what evidence I could then started to our car. I put the evidence in a tote, then switched out the tape. We got to the house at seven. The table was still set and the food looked untouched. I cannot believe they waited.

"You didnt have to wait!" I called into the living room. A few minutes later my grandma came around the corner.

"Thought we'd eat as a family." She stated. I hugged my grandmother and then went to the table. Everything was steaming yet. Me and Jethro sat down, then everyone else came.

"So small house fire turn deadly?" My uncle asked.

"Yeah. Agent David and Agent DiNozzo are coming in tomorrow." I said looking to my plate.

"No more information can be given." Jethro said from my right side. I nodded and looked away from my familys questioning eyes.

"More steak there." My grandpa said looking to the plate.I and Jethro looked. Ponderable.

"I'll eat a small chunk. That should leave you enough for work?" I asked cutting a peice. Grandma, Jethro, and I had coffee with supper. But I could tell he wanted something more. I got up and walked over to the cupboard. "Hey. Where'd you put Jethro's bourban?" I asked my grandma who was standing next to me. I kept looking through the cupboard.

"Grandpa had a small glass. Only once. Thats it." I looked up to her. "Dont look at me. I wouldnt touch it." I laughed then peeked to my uncle. He has his moments of stupidity. But thats why we love him.

"Jim!" I yelled. "Did you get into Jethros bourban?" I stood and waited for an answer.A sheepish grin crossed his face.

"Hey. I'm sorry. I'll buy another bottle." He promised putting his cup down. Jethro took it, sniffed it, then took a sip. Jim's jaw dropped and eyes popped outta his head.

"Its alright Jim." I started laughing. "I have a couple more bottles in the way back." I pulled the bottles out and opened one up. I delivered the galss and went to make me and Grandmas drinks. Cola and Captain.

"I didnt know they...not far." He was taken aback. I smiled in chagrin. Its amazing what I can do. After grandma and I cleaned up supper and packed grandpas lunch, Jethro and I went downstairs.

"Evidence?" I went down the checklist. I also filled the fridge and put snacks in the cupboard. Jethro thought I went too far. I didnt. Then less Tony the better. Yeah. Right. Going to bed was interesting.

"You okay?" Jethro asked. Maybe around midnight.

"Yeah. Fine. Your awake?" I sarcastically asked. He rolled over and looked over the side. I popped out too.

"Yeah. Cant sleep." He sighed. I had a thought. The futon! I jumped out of the bed and started to unfold the futon. "What are yo-" Then he cut off when he saw what I was doing. I think his lightbulb clicked. I pulled out blankets and pillows. He came in and crawled in. After that we slept soundly. Well until 9 anyway. _Knock Knock!_ I heard on the door. I didnt dare move. I fell off the bed twice in the night and Jethro caught me and held me there until the third attempt.

"Enter!" I yelled into my pillow. A bright light shown from the door.

"God?" I heard Jethro mumble next to me. Whats he on?

"No not God." I laughed. My grandma came in and said something. I think.

"Your friends are here." I believe thats what she said. And if not. Whats so important at 9 AM? I got up and put on a robe.

"Stay here." Then I walked out. "Whats so important at 9AM?" I yelled walking down the small hallway into the kitchen. Then I saw. "Tony. Ziva. Come I'll show you your room." I grabbed the slippers and put them on. We walked donw the steps and Tony and Ziva were surprised at what they saw. "Fridge, and cupboards are full. Some evidence in the box. Have fun." Then I left to the upstairs were I could smell coffee. Only grandma and Grandpa were up. I poured a cup for Jethro and went into the room.

"Coffee?" He shot out of bed. Laughing I handed him the cup, and sat down. Then we went to the kitchen.

"So what did Tony and Ziva know?" He asked looking at the paper at the table.

"Didnt give them a chance to talk." I sipped the coffee. He nodded and went into the living room. I slowly followed. Ziva and Tony left shortly after I showed them the room. So they were gone and out. I could tell Gibbs wanted to be with them. But he realized we were on vacation and we were going to enjoy it. Especailly today. I believe wer are shooting today. I had my few guns here. My grandpa had alot and Jethro brought his. This should be interesting. After lunch grandpa let me go to the back room were all the guns were held. Jethro followed us back.

"Gun Galore." I sighed.

"You havnt seen a Marine base have you." Jethro laughed next to me. I nodded no then went to the cabinet. What do I wanna shoot first? Hmm.

"Lets see." I said to myself getting the keys to the cabinet. Gibbs watched patiently. There were so many guns! "410. That was my great grandpas. 242. Then theres the hand-"

"Is that?" Gibbs cut off. I looked into the back of the cabinet.

"My uncles stagecoach!" I was surprised. "I love this gun. Hurts alot. Especially when you use black powder and both barrels." I told Jethro. He was stunned. Then excitement took over. It took over me too. But I kept looking. Theres the 44 mag. Grandpa brought that to work with him when I was a kid. I looked to Jethro who was still wide eyed.

"Whatcha wanna shoot first?" I beamed. He was caught off gaurd. Especially on my enthuisiasm.

"I..uh..dont."

"How about a Henry?" My grandpa asked from the door. I and Jethro turned slowly. I hoped we both saw the Henry rifle my grandpa held. "Happy belated birthday!" He said. Now I was surprised. I ran to him and squeezed him.

"Thank you so much!" I almost screamed. He laughed, let go and handed it over.

"Maybe your boyfriend there can teach ya how to use it." A slight smile crossed his face. Joker.

"Ah grandpa. I might be a special Agent. I might have moved to DC. But I havnt changed. Have I Jethro?" I turned to him. He smiled and shook his head 'no'.

"Definatly hasnt changed. Not afraid of guns. Or anything." He laughed. I gave in and laughed too. What the heck?

"Whats all the laugh about?" Ziva asked behind my grandfather. He jumped. I laughed more.

"Laughter Ziva." Tony said behind her.

"Laughter." She mumbled under her breathe. I giggled as Jethro rolled his eyes. We went outside with a few different guns. Holstered the 44 Mag. and had the Henry. Jethro had his sniper and another hand gun.

"Lets fire." I smiled a playful smile. "Men cover your ears!" I laughed.


	31. Chapter 31

Chap. 31

I shot a few rounds from my handgun. Then Jethro shot a few from his.

"Mind if we join?" Tony asked. From my uncles side. They shook hands quickly and my uncle gave Ziva a quick hug.

"Case done?" Jethro asked. About to shoot the short barrel stage couch.

"No boss. Waiting for Abby and Ducky to call back." Tony reported.

"There wasnt much at the scene to work with." Ziva said after him. I put my gun in its holster and turned to them.

"Kinda figured that. What'cha wanna shoot Miss David?" I asked. She looked over me and the blanket of guns. She took the stagecoach from Jethro and the hardest powder. Tony looked surprised. Me and Gibbs stepped back and let her have her shots. Grandma and Grandpa came out and stood by us. They were just as surprised. Ziva hit the target. Head on.

"She's good." My grandpa commented.

"They teach you that at NCIS?" Grandma asked. I turned to her and so did Tony.

"No. They teach you to shoot. Just not like Ziva." Tony laughed.

"Ziva is scary good. She had special-"

"Mossad training." She cut off handing Gibbs the stagecoach and turning to me. My grandma and Grandpa were both shocked. "Sightes were a few centimeters off. But it'll do." She informed. I nodded and turned to Jethro. He hsot the stage coach. But right before he shot Tony and Ziva's phone's rang. "Ducky." She said.

"Abby." Tony said happy. They ran inside the house and I'm guessing took notes on what they got. I'll check later.

"Whatcha wanna do for dinner?" Gibbs asked. I thought for a while. There's the pub. Downtown. Bar in Conklin. And a few in Grand Rapids.

"We can go to the bar downtown!" I yelled over the gunshot. We then put the guns away and thought about supper.

"What time?" He asked plopping in a chair. I shugged. I didnt care.

"Will you go downstairs and get some meat?" My grandma asked. I nodded and ran down the steps.

"So whats up with the case?" I asked getting to the bottom of the steps.

"Well, we have the murderer. Now we gotta find him. Off the map. Maybe on vacation! Hows the vacation? I really wouldnt mind one." Tony rushed, mad. I rolled my eyes and handed him the paper I printed.

"List of residents in Ravenna and surrounding counties. Have fun." Then left with some chicken.

"Thanks." Grandma sighed.

"Welcome." I stated looking out the window. I shut the curtains and withdrew my gun. Then went to the kitchen door. A car outside was going slow. I went out to see who or what it was.

"Can I help you?" I yelled I had no one on my six.

"Dont know. Can ye?" The guy smelled heavy of alcohol and had a gun.

"Out of the car! Now!" I yelled. "Put the gun down, and get out slowly." I said. He did, but not without a fight. He threw a punch and I ducked, then tripped him. I found my cuffs and cuffed him. "Dont think you'll do that again." I whispered dragging the unconcious guy up the hill. Ziva and Tony ran out of the house. "Got your guy for ya." I sighed. They took him and put him in the basement, where they tied him up.

"You okay?" My grandpa asked frantically. I nodded yeah and went to the bedroom. Gibbs was standing there. I started changing into a pair of jeans and a tank top. Then I put on a pair of my cowboy boots, I then slipped a knife into the right boot.

"Rule 9." Gibbs stated, getting into jeans also.

"Rule...9?" Its official. He has a set of rules.

"Never go anywhere without a knife. You should write these down." He said. I laughed then ran to my grandpas gun cabinet. Now to find a smaller hand gun. Eventually I did, then put it in the front of my jeans. Where no one can see it and I can get it. We got to the bar around seven. Tony and Ziva will eat with my grandparents. Tony said he had no choice. Ziva forced him.

"So. You grew up here." Jethro stated. I nodded as the bartender brought me my beer. I sipped it and started to talk.

"Bigger guy over there? Thats Scottie." I said pointing to my grandpa and uncles friend. "Over there." I pointed again, "is Greg. Fire cheif." After I told him everyone I knew, we ate. Then we talked more. Well. Sorta.

"Small town. Word travels fast I bet?" Jethro questioned.

"Well yeah. But wait until it gets around the county." I scuffed. Jethro smacked my head. I was shocked. But then leaned in closer to hear what he had to say.

"Dont hold grudges. Dont be a brat." He said, no more than three inches away. He planted a kiss. One I'll remember when I return.

We had another day here. We leave in the morning. I walked out to the front living room and wondered what today will bring.

"So what we-"

"Shower up and get dressed." I heard Jethro say from the kitchen. Probably getting coffee.

"Thought you'd never ask." I yelled heading to the bathroom. I could hear my grandparents whispereing. I'm sure Jethro was in on it. After I showered and got into usual work clothes, I tried to go question him again. But Ziva stopped me.

"Does your uncle like me?" She frantically asked. Why would a serious person ask that? I had to think for a minute. I remembered my party. I'm sure he does.

"Ziva. I think so. Just take it-" She ran back downstairs. "Slow." I sighed. I tried to go to the living room again. It worked! Finally! I st in the leather chair my uncle loved so much. Jethro sat next to my grandma, and my grandpa was in his chair, sleeping.

"Were are we going?" I asked, Jethro who was sipping coffee with Grandma.

"Go to the car." He commanded. I grabbed my purse and gun then went to the car. He got out to the house and headed to the car. Just to be funny I locked the car doors. He tried to open his door. I laughed long and hard...Until he showed me the keys. I unlocked the doors and he got in laughing at me.

"Your evil." I said playfully. He started into Ravenna. He chuckled.

"Second wife said that."

"Were are we going?" I asked him again. I doubt I'll get an answer. But I'll try again.

"We are going into Muskegon." He said, looking out the window. We stopped at the speedway gas station in Ravenna.

"Want a coffee?" Gibbs asked getting out of the car. I nodded and he started to pump gas. When Jethro got back, we started out again.

"Muskegon? Why Muskegon?" I asked about to sip my coffee. God thats good coffee.

"We, mainly you, have some one to see." I had a feeling he was going to do this. Make me do something. I knew were he wanted me to go. He wanted me to go talk with my mother.

"You are not. Making me talk to my mom." I almost yelled. He just sat there unphased. "You, know I love you. But to talk with my mother? Jethro!" This was crazy. He was crazy. But I love him. Right? Its crazy love!

"You made me and my dad behave. Now for you two." He said.

"So I am right!" I said to myself. Jethro nodded yes. We pulled into the Arlington Estates East park entrance and made our way to my old home. Gibbs squeezed my hand before we got out. We slowly walked up to the front door. I knocked as Jethro stood behind me, patiently. My mom answered the door.

"Hello?" She asked. My little brother ran around the corner and peeked around her.

"Hey mom." She looked shocked, and Jeffrey smiled.


	32. Chapter 32

Chap. 32

"Hey honey. Come on in." She stepped back letting us in. I hugged her.

"Mom, this is Jethro. My boss and boyfriend." I introduced. It's hard being here. She started fuming.

"Boyfriend? What happened to the last one?" She yelled. I couldnt believe it.

"Last one? What last one?" I yelled back. Jethro got really stiff really fast. Chick fight!

"The one you ran away to!"

"Ran away to? Mom! I went to DC!" Now I remembered. Joseph. Jethro is so getting it later.

"DC. Thats where Joseph went! You went with him." What a boring theory.

"Thats the WORST theroy I have ever heard! I went to DC, opened a five star resteraunt, after buissness boomed, I got hired at NCIS. I had NO clue he was in DC until his name ended up on many reports." I calmly stated to my disbelieving mom. She looked at me watery eyed. I went over and hugged my mom. She has been without me for so long. Should have never fought and ran. "We dont need to worry about him. I'm sorry mom." I was close to crying too.

"He...wasnt my favorite. Why dont we have to worry about Joesph anymore?" She slightly laughed.

"I was held at point-blank range and Jethro shot him down."

"He would never-"

"Well he did. Dame him!" Jethro interrupted. He came over and hugged me then looked around the house. RING! Dumb phone.

"Hello?" I answered. The number was unavailable.

"Agent Graftema. Vance." I heard him say.

"Can I help you Vance?" I asked, irritated.

"Is Jethro there? He wont answer his phone." Behind me I heard Jethro ask,

"Why is he calling you and not me?" I put my hand over the phone and answered his question.

"I think you left yours in the car." He patted himself down and ran outside. "He'll call you later." Then I hung up.

"Friend?" Mom asked. I shrugged. Who cares. We talked and cried for a while. Gibbs quietly looked around. It was nice to see my mom. Especially since it was war when I left. We resolved all problems. Jethro and I headed back to Ravenna a few hours later.

"Thanks for...reuniting us. I appreciate it." He nodded. I think him and Director talked. He never liked Vance and Vance never liked him. We got to Ravenna and packed our bags. Even Jethros gun was packed. I tried to return the henry to my grandpa.

"Bring it with you." My grandpa said.

"I cant. Really." I slowly moved away.

"I insist. You need one for your collection." He gave it to me. I could never win with him. Never ever.

The next morning we left for Mexico. We got there around noon. The plane ride was somewhat peaceful. If peaceful ment a shipping plane and sleeping on Jethros chest. Not comfortable. Really. We started to walk onto the property.

"Hey Probie, and Lil' lady." Franks Greeted. I laughed I never knew Jethro for a probie.

"Franks." Jethro greeted, going around back.

"Sup Mike?" I greeted, I hugged him and Jethro shook his hand.

"Hey hon. Jethro." We rounded to the beach and did nothing. Well almost. Jethro started on a project and I went to change into something comfy.

"Hey Mike!" I yelled out the window. In my robe. He came to the window.

"What?" He asked with Carona on his breath.

"Can I swim in these waters?" I asked going to my bag. To find my swim suit.

"You should be all right." Then he was gone. I got into my swim suit, wrapped a towl around me, then went to the men. I walked past the questioning men and went straight for the waters edge. Its like 85 degrees. Maybe 90. Its hot. I'm going to swim. I dropped the towel three feet from the water and walked in. Then turned to Mike and Jethro. Mike looked to Jethro, Jethro looked at me. I smiled and waved. He ran to the house and got into a pair of shorts to swim in. Then he came and joined me.

"Welcome!" I laughed as he splashed me.

"Godess of the water." He laughed. I joined into the laughter and Mike did from the shore.

"Te Amo Jefe." I kissed him then pushed him in the water.

"Hey!" He yelled going down. I ran on shore then hid behind Mike. He was laughing and I was hysterically laughing. Jethro stomped his way onto the shore. I fell to the ground laughing so hard. He glowered over me and I looked up. Not laughing. He started burying me with sand! Nice warm sand.

"Mike! Can you hand me a beer? Please?" I yelled. He came and gave me one, then started helping Jethro. Helping! After I was buryed then un buryed we had dinner. In the middle my phone rang.

"Yeah Graftema." I answered.

"Hey!" It was Abby. "Hows Mexico?" I laughed.

"Its great Abbs. Few more days and we can hang out again." I told her. She laughed.

"What if he proposes?"She asked. Not hesitant. What led this on?

"I'm not sure. I gotta go. See ya." Then I hung up. She has a point. What if he does? What will I say? I couldnt say no. Or should I? Hopefully he waits longer. I went back to the two and started eating again.

"Who was that?" Jethro asked, chewing.

"Abby. She said hi."

"Really." He stated. Ugh!

"Yeah."

"No she would have talked longer." He pushed.

"Cut her off."

"You wouldnt."

"But I would."

"Can you two stop your bickering?"

"NO!" We both yelled. Then laughed. I slept outside. With my gun. Never know what could come out of these waters. Or sneak up on you. I'm not sure where Jethro slept. But I, on the beach. I woke the next morning to waves hitting the sand. And Jethro was building the hull of the ship.

"Hey Leroy! She's alive!" I heard micke say. I slowly started to rise. After I put my gun away, I went to join Jethro.

"Morning sleepy." He hugged me.

"Ugh. Morning. Still building?" I laughed. He nodded and put a part on. Later after lunch, Jetho got on a pair of nice jeans and a tee shirt. "Where ya going?" I asked as he grabbed the keys.

"Town." One worded this afternoon.

"Can I come?" I asked about to grab my purse.

"Nope. Stay here. Too dangerous." No its not. I thought. He left and I watched the car go into the distance.

"More beer I think." I heard Mike behind me. I nodded and went to call Abby.

"Abby Scuito, Forensics." She answered.

"Hey Abbs." I answered. I bet she freaked.

"Joanna!" She squealed. "How is Mexico?"

"Like I said yesterday. Its fine. Jethro left to town a little bit ago. Looked really nice." I heard nothing on the other end.

"Really? So he might come back with a ring!" She gushed. I knew she was thinking something else. Always hit on Gibbs. I rolled my eyes as Franks watched me.

"Abby, I dont know. And what if I do?"

"I'd be happy. Tony wouldnt."

"I wouldnt what?" I heard in the background. I laughed as Abby used Rule 7 on Tony. Explain our conversation, but totally different. "Oh." I heard Tony behind her. I laughed harder. After I ended the convo with Abby I chatted with Franks.

"How far is town?" I questioned. He thought about it.

"Half an hour away. At the most." Thats far. And he's been gone for two hours. Isnt there only one beer here in Mexico?

"He's been gone a while."I stated sad. Hell I already had to save him once. Traffic doesnt move that slow. Theres barley traffic!

"Dony worry kiddo. He'll be back." He patted my shoulder. Right after he said that Jethro pulled into the driveway. I ran to the front and waited. He had groceries and not surprising, alcohol. Guess I'm that bad.

"Miss me?" He asked putting the bags in the house. I nodded and he chuckled. Then he started walking down the beach.

"Where now?" I asked not hesitant.

"Hold on." As I watched the dark waters a boat, the Joanna, appeared. With Jethro on it. "Get on!" He yelled. I swam and climbed up the rope he threw over.


	33. Chapter 33

Chap. 33

"Your a good swimmer."

"Hah. Yeah, sure. So what are we doing here?" He thought for a minute. It felt good on here. Peaceful.

"Me to know. You to find out." Grr. I hated that sailed for a while, then ate a packed dinner. Which was probably better cold.

"I have a question." Jethro stated as we stood on the front of the boat. I turned to him, then a breeze went by and I shivered. He took off his jacket and handed it to me.

"Go ahead Jethro." I pushed. Please hurry before Anxiety hits! He hesitated and looked off into the distance. The sun was close to setting. So beautiful.

"I. Want you to be there, for me. Whenever, whatever. I want..you to be mine. Forever." He took a long jagged breath. This was hard for him. "Be my bride?"He pulled a ring out of his pants pocket. Shit. Abby's going to kill me. I bit my lip. What do I say?

"I..um..Yes." I was close to tears. He showed me the ring. A 17 carrot dimond ring. Holy crap. "Just one thing. Do I have to wear it to work? Tony will.."

"Act like a child and harass you. I know." He handed me a chain to put around my neck. I did and the ring hung close to my heart. He came close to me, about to kiss, and his phone rang.

"Nice way to ruin a moment." I grumbled. He laughed and answered.

"Gibbs." He had the most mad face I have ever seen on. "Yes. Leon. I'll be there ASAP." Then he hung up. We went to shore, packed our bags then left for DC. As soon as we got to NCIS, Jethro went up to Director Vances office. I sat at my desk and wondered what they were talking about.

"Hey. Ooo. Someone has a nice tan." I heard Tony say. I smiled and looked to him. He sat on my desk.

"Yes Tony I do. All over my body." He didnt even have time to respond.

"Graftema! Up here please!" I heard Vance call. I got up from my desk and went to his office.

"Yes Director?" I asked, being a good girl for once.

"I'm sending Gibbs on an undercover mission with our counterparts in Russia." He stated. What does this have to do with me?

"Should only be a week." Jethro put in. "But I want you to be team leader,until I get back." Jethro added. I was shocked. "Anthoney is capable. But he also has problems. I know he is supposed to be team leader, but things need to change." I nodded and left. Only a week. A week of "Yes Boss." Or "Yes Bossy." Jethro left shortly after the meeting. Of course I didnt tell anyone where he was off to until he left.

"So where is he going?" Tony asked as he sat on his desk. Does he know of chairs? I got up from my desk to repeat myself for the third time.

"God Tony! For the last time! He is going on an undercover mission with our counterparts in Russia!" I dont think he got the point. "And Gibbs left me in charge!"

"Howd you get from 'Probie' to 'Fill in team leader'?" he was so confused. Ziva smiled when I told her. So did Tim. But Tony, couldnt grasp it. He was somewhat mad. But he will wear that off in the next week.

"How long do I get to call you boss?" Tony asked again. I sat in Gibbs desk.

"A week. No more." Ziva, Tony and McGee stared at me for a long time. "Gibbs is gone." I said again. They recovered and did what they did best. Harass each other. Later that day I went down to Abby's lab.

"Hey Abbs." I greeted. She turned slowly.

"Wheres Gibbs? He normally comes down at 1PM with a-" I handed her a Caf-Pow! "Caf-pow! You came in on Gibbs time." She talked way to fast.

"Gibbs is on an undercover mission in Russia. Only for a week. I'm Team leader." Then I pulled the necklace from under my shirt. She looked at it, and so did I.

"Holy crap. Congrats!" She yelled hugging me.

"Just between us Abby." I said. She pushed away from me, somewhat happy.

"So when did Gibbs leave?"

"Earlier today. Would have come down earlier but I had to describe the situation to DiNozzo-"

"Over and Over. I get it." She cut me off. Then laughed. From Probie to lead agent. To...fiance? Yikes! BRRIIINNNG! My phone!

"Hello?" I answred.

"Dead Marine on H street." A male voice informed into the phone.

"Be there in a few." Then I hung up. "Gotta go Abbs." Then I ran upstairs calling Ducky on the way to get the others.

"GEAR UP!" I yelled as I got my stuff.

"Where to?" Tony asked. I looked at him, grabbed the keys, and walked to the elevator.

"Lets go!" I yelled. Before the elevator doors closed I saw Vance watching us. I smiled at him and looked to the still confused and curious Anthoney DiNozzo next to me. I smacked him on the head. I felt a tingle go through my hand, and I'm postitive he felt the smack.

"OW! Thanks bossy." he leaned away from me, afraid. I would be too. We arrived at the scene and had alot to do. Ducky wasnt here yet. Which was normal when Palmer drove.

"Tim! Pictures of the body. You know the rules! Ziva, with me! Tony bag and tag. GO!" They all ran to their spots. A guy in a black coat came up to me and Ziva.

"And what do you think your doing?" The guy asked in a heavy accent.

"NCIS. We are taking over the investigation."I told the man, "Did you live here?"

"Naw. Rented it out to Todd there. It was his first, now last-"

"Home. Yeah I get it." Then finally Doctor Mallard showed up. "Ziva! Go help Ducky and Mr. ? Statements!" All I heard were "Yes Ma'ams" It was heaven in a murder scene. I went straight to the body after Ducky got there. He just took the liver thermometer out.

"Time of Death Ducky?" I asked looking over the beat up corpse.

"Well, around 0630 this morning." He looked up to me. Dang. Thats early. Poor guy couldnt even get to work.

"Thanks Ducky. Any obvious signs of death?" I crouched down next to him and put on gloves. He looked surprised when I did this.

"Well, small stab wounds. No pool of blood. He would have lived with these wounds." Ducky looked across to me. I looked straight back.

"Drugged. Thanks Ducky." Before I could walk away, I noticed something odd. "Hey Ducky? He has alot of bruising." I turned and crouched down again. Moving the head. "Hit on the head, post mortum." I said getting up. After statements were taken, evidence bagged and tagged, and the body in the bag, we all left. "Get everything to Abby ASAP. Tim, get everything on the landowner and a name for our John doe." Everyone broke off from the group except Ziva.

"What should I do?" She stopped in front of me, as I turned around.

"Go help Abby or Tim." Then I ran to Vance.

"Hows the investigation?" He smiled as I entered his office. He sat back, relaxed, in his chair. I sat down and thought it over.

"Well director. Since we just got back, and everyone is busy, I'd say on track." He laughed and came and sat across from me.

"Could you handle being team leader?"

"No sir. Well..yes but-" Someone knocked on the door.

"Its open!" Vance yelled. I looked over. It was Tim handing me reports. Backgrounds, to be exact.

"Your requests. I'd say not the perfect guy."

"Thank you Tim." Then he left and I got back to Vance. "Yes but no. That spots occupied."

"I. Yes it is." He laughed sticking a toothpick in.

"One of these days you'll hurt yourself. Hear from Russia?" I asked getting up. He looked to me.

"Not yet. You'll be the first to know." I nodded and left his office, then went to Duckys. He probably started the autopsy and will be looking for me soon.

"Just the person I was about to call!" Dr. Mallard called as I walked through the door.

"Whats the word?" I asked. "Howd he die?" I went over to the body with him.

"Dead before the second set of stab wounds, and the blow to the head. Tox screen is being done by Abby as we speak." He filled me in.

"Thanks Dr. Mallard." I started out.

"Wheres Jethro?" Ducky asked, stopping me.

"Gone for a week. He'll be back." Then I left in emotional pain. How can I live without him?


	34. Chapter 34

Chap. 34

"Tim! Name?" I commanded rounding the corner to Gibbs desk. He got the remote and I strided over to the plasma.

"Todd Systema. 34 Years old. Lived on H street for a year. Half the time he was deployed. Criminal record, but only for small things." I looked at McGee.

"What kind of 'small things' McGee?" I asked. Ziva stepped up with her remote and started talking.

"From stealing a pack of gum to accidently scraping a car. Not bad at all. Now our land owner, Patrick Halz. He has been for drug postion, sexual misconduct and gang fights." She looked to me and I to her.

"Good work. Both of you. These two were both on the opposite ends of the criminal spectrum. Find out who wanted him dead." Then I left to Abbys. I'm almost positive she had something.

"Tarantula Venom!" She yelled. I handed over the Caf-Pow!

"Anything else?" She walked over to her computer.

"Well fingerprints came back from the items from the evidence..." She looked up to me.

"Go Abbs." I dont have all day.

"A Kathy Ramono."

"Email it to-"

"McGee. Done. See ya later!" I thought it all over in my head. On my way back up I grabbed a coffee. A good ol' straight coffee. What could this chick want? He had guy only lived there a few months.

"McGee? Anything on Kathy Ramono?" I sat at Gibbs desk. He got papers around then his clicker.

"Miss Ramono was overly obsessed with Todd. He had a restraining order against her. She was...crazy."

"Bring her in. No wait. Have Tony and Ziva bring her in. You with me in MTAC." Tony and Ziva left and we went to MTAC brining Vance with.

"Your a mate of Corpal Todd Systema's?" I asked.

"Yes Ma'am. Good guy." He stated. I had McGee taking notes.

"Did he have any enemies?" He hesistated a little.

"Yes Ma'am. Only a few. That crazy chick. Kathy. Then a few others on different teams." Interesting.

"Names?" I asked.

"Uh. Jared Val and Toby Mandez." Then we cut him off. That was burning a hole in our pocket. I turned to the two there. Tim and Vance.

"Locate them. Now McGee." When he left, Vance and I chatted a bit.

"Anywhere?" He asked. Sitting in one of the theater chairs. I sat next to him.

"Well, Tony and Ziva are out getting Ms. Ramono. Nothing much. Motive is a definate question." I told him sipping my coffee. He looked over to me. "I will not have anything for Jethro to do when he gets back." I said through my teeth, as I walked out. I met McGee on the steps.

"Both home now. F street. Heres the address." He handed me a slip of paper. 2203 F street. "Come on McGee!" I grabbed the keys and left to the elevator. We moved swiftly to the basement. We also ran into Ziva and Tony. "Put her in interrogation. I'll be back in thirty." They nodded and left. So did we. I put the pedel to the metal and got to the home in ten minutes. McGee knocked on the door. I yelled. "NCIS OPEN UP!" The door opened after a threat or two.

"What can I help you with?" A man asked.

"Do you know this guy?" I showed a picture.

"Yes I do! Hey TOBY! Come here man! Old Buckeroo!" Good god. These people are absolutely crazy.

"He was found dead earlier this afternoon. You were bunck mates." I said getting into Jared's face.

"Your right Ma'am. I didnt like him. But I wouldnt kill Todd." He said in mine. I looked over his shoulder and saw his pet spider.

"Hey. Gotta pet?" I asked. Setting back on my heels.

"Yeah, a tarantula." I gave McGee the signal to get them both.

"Ya'll need to come with us." They both fully agreed. "Get them to interrogation too. I need to talk with Ducky." I went to Ducky's and got more news.

"After the venom was injected, someone held him down and someone else poured little by little into the wounds. Venom and heroine."

"So someone injects. Another holds down and stabs and pours." I restated. He nodded. After that piece of information I ran to Kathy.

"Thanks for coming in." I greeted walking in.

"Did I have a choice?" She asked. Smug.

"No." I smiled. "How did you know Todd Systema?" I asked sliding a picture to her.

"I liked him, he hated me. Is that a crime?"

"No. Murder is though. He died today." She didnt have any expression cross her face. Next was Toby Mandez. Then his buddy.

"Mr. Mandez? He bullied you? Or was it the other way around?" I asked the idiot across from me. He didnt answer. So I switched from friendly to strong and silent.

"He came into the Marines after me and he got a higher up the ladder than me. Is that right or not?" He started to freak out.

"So...you killed him over your ranking?" Confused often? Yes I am. I stared at him even longer.

"No.." He silently said, pushing the thought away.

"Is the spider yours or your buddies?"

"M..Mine."

"Heres the thing. There was Venom found in Todds body. Tarantula venom to be exact. So if you have an alibi for 0630 this morning..." He was growing mad. Before he could blow I went to his buddy, Jared.

"Where were you at 0630 this morning?" I asked the sweating Marine.

"On my run Ma'am."

"Which route?"

"H Street. The whole block. Ma'am." I nodded and left to observations.

"Ziva. Get a warrent for his home. " I turned to Tony.

"Tony, let that chick go. And McGee? Watch this two." Everyone went their ways. I ran to Abby.

"Some one wanted this guy dead." She stated, running to her computer and turning the music down.

"Kinda figured that Abbs." I comeback standing behind her.

"Now, the blow to the head was childish. So a newbie. Maybe. The stabs and cuts were to make sure he died."

"Abby? Do you have 'fake flesh'?" I asked, grabbing a scalpal and gloves from my pocket. She nodded and grabbed a peice. Looking at a picture of the wounds I tried to redo the wounds. The right was first. Close, but sloppy. Abby took pictures of the right hand cuts and compared them while I tried the left. I was able to write with both with ease.

"The lefts identical!" Abby squealed.

"Okay. So we are looking for someone who is left handed." She looked through all of our suspects.

"Toby Mandez." Is all she reported. I went up to McGee and pointed into Tobys direction.

"He did it." McGee looked curious. But I told him to do it, and then my phone rang.

"Yeah, Graftema" I answered.

"Get to MTAC ASAP." Director Vance told me. I ran up there. Not aware on what could happen. Or who wanted to talk. "Sit up there in the shadows." He said as I walked in. I'm sure I'm noticable up here. "Put me on." Vance commanded. And on the screen was the Russian Posse. Gibbs wasnt on yet. But I'm sure he will be.

"Hello Director Vance. Our one week deadline will work. Almost finished." He reported.

"Not even close Manny!" Someone said behind.

"Just email me anthing else. Put Gibbs on." Then there was Gibbs. I wonder how many times he wanted to kill that computer already.

"What Director?" He growled. Thats my Gibbs. Mad at EVERYONE!

"Hows the group?" Director Vance asked. I dont think he was aware Gibbs was about to jump through that screen and strangle him. Jethro motioned for the group to leave and they did.

"Except for the fact I'm stuck in a confined space with them..Great. Just..." He looked closer to the screen. "Is that Joanna up there?" I walked down the steps and stood next to Vance. I'm sure this looked screwed up.

"Hello Jethro!" I greeted smiling.

"Hey. Hows work?"

"Just wrapped up a case." I walked closer to the screen.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll tell later, unless Vance would like to email it to you." I laughed.

"They got it today. Finished today." Vance interrupted. We both looked at him. Mad.

"Abby says I run on Gibbs time. And Ducky is very surprised on my hidden talents." I told him. He laughed then turned off his moniter.

Laughing I said. "Love you too. Bye." and left.


	35. Chapter 35

Chap. 35

After I had McGee drop off our report to the Director I went down to Abby. I got to her lab and noticed, she wasnt herself.

"Whats wrong Abbs?" I questioned slowly walking into her lab. She turned turned from the TV to me. Tears streaking her face.

"Is Gibbs okay? He wont answer his cell!"

"Abby? What happened?" I asked, cautious.

"Bomb! In Russia! Wheres he located? Is .He. Okay?" She was going to go crazy. I hugged the crazy girl and remembered my first day with her.

"Abby, Abby, Abby. He is fine! I just got done talking to him not even five minutes ago." She seemed to settle down, just a bit. I offered to buy her a drink down at the bar. She hesitated then took the offer.

"Thanks for bringing me out tonight. Think I needed it." Abby thanked as we got to the bar.

"No problem. I need to unwind too." I laughed. We both got a beer and sat up at the bar. Alone we were. Until a troubled sailor came barging through. I jumped up from my seat. Then another big guy came through the door. I put my small, but strong body betweent them.

"NCIS. Get out!" I growled through my teeth. He laughed in my face. "Abby! Come get our sailor!" She dragged him to our chairs and checked him over.

"Lemme Get that punk!" The big guy yelled.

"No." I got infront of him again.

"Move you little pest!" He growled trying to move me. I stood my ground and punched him. Didnt stop him. So I found a pressure point and knocked him out.

"Bartender! Call the police departement! Tell them NCIS was on scene and someone needs to be picked up." I yelled to the chick standing there. I cuffed the guy. Everyone applauded me as I went over to Abby and the guy.

"Not bad." Abby complimented. I laughed.

"No, Not bad at all." The guy turned to me. "Did you say NCIS?" He asked.

"Yes I am. She's the forensic scientest." I pointed to Abby. She smiled, waved, then sipped her drink.

"Nice. Did they teach you that?"

"No my co-worker did. And my boss."

"Fiance." Abby cut in. I elbowed her. She laughed.

"Would you like me to file a report?" I asked the small, lanky, sleep deprived sailor.

"If you could ma'am." He looked down.

"No doubt. Come in tomorrow. I'll write it up." I smiled, and gave him my cell number. "Only if you need something. I'm engaged." He nodded and left. So did we.

"That was Amazing!" Abby freaked in the car. I shrugged it off. Kind of like when I saved the choking general. Only saving a life.

"Wanna stay at my place tonight?" I asked Abby. Who was rocking out to some tunes.

"Sure!" She yelled. The next day was really boring. Of course I wrote up the report from the night before. But then it was a tiring day.

"So Abby said you bought her a drink,beat someone up, then she stayed at your place." Tony accused from his desk. I'm sure he wondered why.

"Tony! You stayed at my place before. And the drinks didnt even scratch my bank account."

"Yeah. But still."

"Dont 'yeah but still' me!" I shot back. After I bought lunch, takeout from my place, we all decided to watch ZNN. I spun in Jethros chair.

"This is the thrid bomb in Russia this week..." The reporter went on. It was super crazy. But what could we do? We werent the national bomb squad. We were the Navy.

"Think Gibbs and the other agents are okay?" Tim asked. I finished my final spin.

"Positive. And if they werent, I'm sure Director Vance would tell us." I felt sick. The next day another threat went off. I went to Vance's office, this time.

"Are They okay?" I fought back against him. He wouldnt answer. Damn him. "Dont make me go to the Pentagon Vance." I growled. That made him think over his decision. A threat like that, I'd think twice.

"I'm not sure. The safehouse they are at is a few blocks to miles away from the threats and attacks. Just tell everyone they are fine." He left his office without showing me out. I told everyone what he said. They seemed to believe him. Buy why I cant I? I had a feeling Gibbs wasnt safe. And he couldnt call me or Abby. The rest of the week passed and today was the day Gibbs was supposed to return. And he didnt.

"Vance! Where are they! Your not protecting your agency very well!" I yelled. With everyone watching. Being dramatic.

"I'll let you know." He said. Then went to his office. Then another week passed. Another of being team leader. Which wasnt bad. Tony didnt misbehave, often. I'm sure he didnt want another one of my head smacks. Abby and I talked now and then. Sometimes she was confused and I looked over the case for her. Believe me, I was a common name around the Agency. One day we all were in the squad room watching ZNN again.

"Graftema! Come here please." Director Vance called calmly from his office. I went up with him.

"Yes Director Vance?" I asked entering the huge office.

"We have located Gibbs and the other agents." he reported. I felt my heart skip a beat. "Gibbs has been injured. I'm not sure how bad. I'm leaving to Moscow in 20 minutes." It only took me a second to decide.

"Your bringing me with." I demanded.

"I dont think-"

"I do. I'm going." I cut him off. He finally agreed and I went to Tony. To tell him I'm leaving. "Tony! Your in-" He wasnt paying attention. "Pay attention Anthoney!" I yelled.

"Wait. What?" He asked. I smacked him on the back of his head.

"Your in charge. Vance and I are going to Russia." I grabbed my coat.

"Why? Okay. Bye." Then we left to the airport. Vance and I sat next to each other. I dont think he was aware of my worry.

"So why did you wanna come?" He asked, looking at a magazine. I pulled my necklace from my shirt and unlatched it. Putting the ring on my finger.

"Just wanted to be at my fiances side." I sighed. I felt his surprise.

"Itsnt that violating Gibbs...rules?"

"He has one for dating. Not marrying. Guess it would be rule 52." I laughed. He didnt look like he knew about his rules. I tried to talk him through, but couldnt. So I called Abby on the airphone.

"Hey Abbs." I greeted.

"Why are you calling me on an air phone?" She asked.

"Gibbs has been injured and Vance and I are on our way to Russia."

"Ohs. Thats why your on the plane." She said. I heard her worry. And I didnt want to lie. I was worried too.


	36. Chapter 36

Chap. 36

We got to Russia and went straight to the hospital.

"Leroy Jethro-"

"SCEW IT! I'll follow my gut!" I cut Vance off. Running through the double doors. He wasnt hard to find. First door on the left, 3rd floor. He was all bandaged up. A heart monitor and an IV ran from him. Nothing more. He had his arm in a sling, head bandaged and his hand on the other side was swollen and bruised. Poor Jethro. He was asleep when I went in. But I took his hand and his eyes fluttered open.

"Are you Joanna?" A nurse asked. In english.

"Yes ma'am." I answered still looking at Jethro.

"All he would do is say your name. It was a faint whisper of course. But we couldnt really figure who exactly." She smiled across from me.

"God Jethro." I sighed. "Is he okay?" I asked. The girl checked her charts.

"Yeah. Fine. Can leave in two days. Tops." I was happy to hear this.

"Two days Jethro. And you can go back to being team leader." I told him laughing.

"Yeah..." He whispered back. Vance came in behind me and looked over Jethro also.

"I'll go find us a room." He stated. I turned to him.

"Theres a chair. Thats where I'm staying." I told him in a cold, hard voice. He nodded and left.

"You dont need to do that." Jethro whispered to me.

"Youd do it for me." I turned to the nurse. "What has he had to eat lately?" She flipped through her charts.

"Water and hospital food. You can bring him something." I nodded and went for coffee and takeout. I came backa nd Director Vance was back. Thank God I bought extra.

"Hello Vance. Jethro, a coffee and soup." He smiled and sat up. I fluffed the pillows and propped him up. Then got on the laptop as I ate.

"Hey!" I was away from the laptop but aware it was still on. Abby.

"Is that Abby?" Jethro asked. I giggled and went to the computer.

"Hey Abbs. Nice view of the lab."

"That doesnt look like a plane background."

"Its not. Its a hospital background."

"No way! Is Gibbs there?"

"I'm here Abbs!" He yelled. I brought the computer over to his bed and let them talk.

"Awe. Poor baby!" She sympathied. I laughed and ate.

"I'm fine Abbs."

"No he's not!" I jumped in. I heard her laugh. "Broken arm, fudged up hand, your head is stitched, but no concussion." I informed leaning over Gibbs shoulder.

"Awe!" She said yet again. I laughed and went back over to Vance. Abby and Jethro talked for a long time. Then Ducky saw her and chatted. But no one else saw. The nurse came back in.

"Ah. Chinese and Coffee." She giggled.

"Something they eat back at the office." Vance said to the pretty girl as I ate a noodle.

"Nice. Is one of you staying?" She asked looking to me and Vance.

"I will be." I told her. She nodded and smiled, like she knew the answer. That night was rough. The chair wasnt comfortable. I awoke to a cold hard surface. I must have fell. I started to get up and heard a chuckle from the bed.

"Come here." I heard Jethro say. I went to him and he made room in his bed. I laughed and got in.

"Thanks." I muttered into his neck. He sniffed my hair. Like he forgot what it smelled like. Him and I fell asleep there. I woke to male voices conversing. And the smell of coffee.

"Coffee?" I murmurred. Sitting up. Vance laughed and I felt Jethro chuckle beside me. I nudged him and he handed me a starbucks cup.

"Thanks." I mumbled kissing Jethros cheek. Then someone walked into the room.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Kay." The man said. I looked him over.

"Jethro." Gibbs said in greeting. I started to get up and Jethro held me there. "Stay here your fine."

"You look like hell!" Dr. Kay pointed out.

"Thanks. And why Jethro?"

"Just stay here. Whats the word Doc?"

"You can leave tomorrow. I'll take the bandages off before you leave." He looked at the charts.

"Thats awesome. Will he be able to work?"

"Yes he will." Then the doctor left. Later that day I went out, found food and coffee. Which Gibbs liked. Alot. I'm sure any guy would. who wouldnt want to be cared for like he is? The medical staff came and went the nurse really liked talking to us. Well, Jethro that is.

"I'm going to find Vance." I told Jethro. He has been gone for an hour. He nodded and dozed off. Which was okay. Thats what he needed. I found Vance in a park downtown.

"You had me worried." I stated to him. he laughed and sat on a bench.

"Sorry, needed to think."

"Whats wrong Vance?" I asked sitting next to him. He thought a while, then talked.

"Just wondering if my agency will be in tact and if you two will be the same when we get back." He looked to the sky and it started raining.

"Dont worry. Its only Tony. And we should be the same. In the workplace anyway." I sighed looking up to the sky. It was a warm rain. And I loved it. After sitting there for a while, my hair was soaked and so were my clothes. I went back into the hospital.

"Do you have a pair of scrubs I can use?" I asked the nurse Jethro had. She smiled and went back into an closet. Then came out with a blue pair of scrubs.

"No Charge." She smiled. I thanked her then went to change. After I combed my hair, I went back to Jethros side.

"Joining the medical field?" Jethro jokeingly asked. I looked down at my outfit. Almost looked like it.

"No, just borrowing the scrubs." I laughed.

"Youd make a great doctor." He stated. Isnt that the truth.

"With all the moments you two had I'm sure you would." I heard Vance behind me. Then I remembered, glueing Jethros head, and a few more moments. I got up and looked at the spot I glued. A small scar was left. Barely visable unless you knew where to look.

"Yeah, Ive had a few. But I love NCIS and really, I woulnt make a good doctor." I laughed. Then Dr. Kay walked in just as I put Jethros hair down.

"I'm sure you could. What were you looking at?" He came over to my side. I pointed to the small scar.

"Right here, is where I showed off a little of my medical skills." I told him. Dr. Kay looked at the small scar. He touched it and Jethro didnt even wince.

"Really? You didnt leave much trace. What happened?" The polite doctor asked.

"Just a small cut. Nothing more. Used glue." Then I went and sat down next to Vance. That night I brought in pizza and shared with Vance and Jethro. They both enjoyed it. Especailly Jethro. After Vance left ew went to bed. Well he went to bed, I tried. The chair didnt like me but I stayed up in it. But it wasnt enough sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Chap. 37

After we woke the next morning the nurse came in with breakfast.

"Today you leave us Mr. Gibbs." She said taking out the IV. If I hadnt been here it probably would have been out.

"Yes I do. I wont miss it. But I'll miss the great care." Liar. He hated it here. Everything about it. I'm sure after this mission he wont want to come back. Or maybe he took it so he could. Whatever his case, I'm sure its good.

"Flattering. Ah, Miss? Come here please." I followed the little nurse out to the handed me a few things. "He needs to take these everyday." She handed me a bottle of pills. "Make sure he rests a few days after the plane ride. Sometimes tough on a somewhat injured skull. Other than that, I wish you luck." She added. I nodded and went back to his room. Vance wasnt here yet. So that means some time alone. Luckily I was able to get cloths for both of us. So I helped Jethro get dressed, then me. With a little help. After that Vance got to the hospital and we were able to leave. Between signing papers and Vance down our backs, we managed to get coffee and our own car.

On the plane Jethro slept. So did I. All I could remember was takeoff and landing. And Vance shaking me.

"What?" I snapped. These seats were comfy.

"Come on! To work we go!" I heard Jethro.

"I Ho, I Ho." I mumbed under my breath. I got up and started to the door. It looked like a few Agents were outside with a car. Or two. We walked down the steps and got into the car. Avoiding the lead FBI agent there.

"Oh God." I moaned, tired.

"Another long day at the office." Jethro stated a little more rested than I. We got to squad and everyone started clapping. Why? We didnt do much. Unless Vance was behind us. Yes people. Applaud your director. He did swell staying in contact with the Agents. People piss me off. Plus I didnt have my coffee yet. That'll change quickly. Abby, Tony, Timmy, Ziva and Ducky were standing in the middle of our group of desks. Abby was first. Kind of figured. She hugged me first, then Jethro. She looked worridly over him. I went to my desk and sat down. Vance went to his office. Well, its back to hating each other. Gibbs didnt say much to anyone. Tony and Tim shook his hand. Ziva and Ducky hugged him. He told him a little bit of what happened and sat as his desk. We didnt have much to do. So I bothered Gibbs.

"I should probably get you home." I said sitting on his desk. He looked up and over me like 'what the hell?'

"I'm fi-" He grimaced. "Fine."

"Jethro. You grimaced. Pain?" He nodded and I found the pills and gave them to him. "I'll give them two hours." I said to him. He again nodded and got back to hateing his computer. Everyone was looking at us. I looked down and kissed him on the head. Tonys jaw dropped. So did Tims. He must not remember. I got up and went to the elevator with Tony following.

"So you and Gibbs?" He jumped in.

"Mmmhmm." I answered hitting a button.

"Sleep with him yet?" I turned to him faster than he answred the question.

"Anthoney!" I gaped, surprised. "No maybe after the wedding." I stopped for the minute. "Oops."

"Marrige?" He started to laugh. I stopped the elevator. Pissed.

"Dont tell anyone! If you do you'll be meeting your creator!" He shut up. Really fast. And I didnt start the elevator until he swore he wouldnt. "I should have shot you." I said as he got out.

"That...would suck. And I will not tell anyone!" Then he ran. I must scare him. Good. After I got coffee I went back to squadroom.

"Heres your coffee." I sat a cup on Jethros desk. He nodded, focused on his computer. For once he didnt want to kill it. Or maybe he was thinking about ways to kill it. Either way, the baseball bat wasnt out yet. And that was good.

"Graftema!" I heard from MTAC. I didnt even look up.

"What Vance?" I yelled. Oh to hating each other.

"Get up here!" I looked to everyone then ran up as fast as possible.

"Yes Director?" I smirked.

"Good job on being team leader. I'd like to give you your own team." I looked at him dumbfounded. My own team?

"Where would I be located?" This took me by surprise. And that isnt often.

"Here. Just a few seconds away from the old team." I couldnt, think. Or even answer.

"Can...I think about it and come back?"

"Of course." Then I walked out. Dazed. After I got down to squad, I looked over everyone. Tony, the X-rated peter pan. Probie (McGee) the awesome computer geek. Ziva, Mossad hunting dog and sister. Then theres the team leader. Gibbs. Who Id see everyday. He caught me looking over everyone. I told him to follow with my eyes. Gibbs did. I entered the elevator with him and then turned it off.

"I got offered my own team." I stated. He looked at me and answered.

"Did you take it?" he asked.

"I have time to think. Not much, but some." I looked down at the floor debating.

"Where would you be located?"

"Only a few seconds from you." I smiled, he did a quick smile too, then turned on the elevator. I turned it back off.

"I wont be with Tony, Ziva, or Tim." I stated. "Part of the group." I added.

"Do what your gut tells you." Then he turned it back on. Right now my gut says 'woman, I'm hungry' But I will follow my gut. But I'm not sure what its saying. I'd love to have my own. But I'd miss the others. We'd still be in the same building. I think I might take it. After talking to Gibbs I went to Ducky. He said the same, only with more words. So I went up to Vance.

"I'll take the offer." I stated walking in. He nodded and handed me a stack of folders.

"Choose your agents wisely. Start in two weeks." I nodded and headed back to Squad. Gibbs saw me with the folders and came to help. I thanked him as we entered the elevator. Everyone was curious when I and Jethro got back to my desk. I started going through the folders.

"Zeke Talle." I stated. Looking at a folder. Tony looked curious, more than before.

"Leaving NCIS?" He asked.

"No Tony. Picking my team." He was shocked. So was Tim. I smiled and got back to looking. I picked three. "Amanda Lee, Dwayne Crosby, and Thomas Pecos." I listed to Gibbs that night at his house. He looked them over.

"Almost like our, er, my team." He stated.

"Only mines a even number of girls and guys." I laughed. He poured a sip of bourban, then downed it. The next week was boring, especially with Tony. Ziva respected my decision. At least she understood. Tim did too. But more Ziva. Then the last day of the week came. Only a few more days and I'll be on a different team. My team. Everyone acted differently. I sat at my desk and my phone rang.

"Yeah Graftema." I answered sipping coffee.

"Get down here!" Abby squeeled. I went down to her lab and was surprised at what I saw.


	38. Chapter 38

Chap. 38

After walking into her lab she shut the door.

"Abby? Whats going on?" I questioned. Then I saw what she hid and called me down for. A gorgeous wedding dress. "A...Abby?" I pointed to the dress.

"Not enough time to pretty you up! So straighten your hair then hop in!" She laughed, then got to buissness. After I got done we went up stairs. Where everyone stood. Then Gibbs opened the elevator then my Grandparents, Jim and my mom came walking out. I ran up and hugged him. Jim went to Zivas side and my sister to Tonys. It took me a long minute to figure out THIS was our wedding day. I wiped the tears away. Jethro and Vance took their spot by me desk and I took my grandpas and Duckys arms. They both smiled. Then we started walking down the 'isle'. After our little ceremony, we all went to my place. Were a recption was set up. I was shocked. Again, Abby pulled me aside and she took my long heavy skirt off. To a small mini dress. I looked hot, thats all I had to say. We partied and hung out. My sister and Tony grew closer and so did Ziva and Jim. Everyone got along. Which was surprising.

"Your my bride now." Jethro whispered into my ear. I giggled at the thought. _Mrs. Gibbs._

"Yeah, I'm...yours. Wow-"

"Mrs. Gibbs." Tony cut in. With his big smile.

"Yeah." I sighed looking down. He smiled again and hugged me. I hugged Tony back then pushed him. In a brother sister sorta way. "Besides. I'm not sure how he could handle two DiNozzos." I laughed. From across the room I heard Ziva laugh, too. Then she came over to us.

"I couldnt be sure how I could handle it." She laughed. I looked over to her like she was crazy. Gibbs put his arm around my waist and led me to the living room, where everyone was gathered. He picked up a small sip of bourban and I wine. Then toasted.

"To a new happy life." I smiled and sipped. Maybe Ziva is right. Maybe I could change his life. Grandpa came up to me and Jethro.

"Congrats Honey." he hugged. "Im sure it was a surprise."

"It was..until Vance ruined it." I laughed.

"Take care of my little Girl Jethro." I smiled and my grandparents went upstairs. Surprisingly only my mom and Grandparents needed a room. My uncle and Ziva went home together and I think my sister was needed on base. Gibbs set up a honeymoon suite in the basement. After a couple nights there, I didnt want to leave.

Monday morning came and I needed to get moving. After showering I grabbed coffee at Starbucks and went to work. Ready to start my own team. Are they going to be better or worse than the other? After setting my stuff down I leaned across the small wall that divided squadroom.

"Heres your coffee, honey." I joked at the end. Gibbs laughed and turned in his chair.

"Thanks." Then he pecked my cheek. I sat in my chair, waved to the old team, and welcomed the new. Vance was first. He gave me an updated verison of my ID. I stood when the newbies came in behind him. I looked to Jethro and he was watching.

"This is lead Agent Gibbs." He introduced.

"Still not used to it yet Vance." I sighed close to him. Jethro smiled and looked away. And I sipped my coffee. "Hello Agents." Amanda Lee was first to introduce herself. "Hello, Whats your name?" I asked her.

"Amanda Lee. ma'am." She introduced.

"Dont call me ma'am."

"I'm sorry." She started away from me. The others introduced and sat down. It didnt take long for Dwayne to talk.

"Anyone see Chisum? Poker moment. Everyones quiet. Just like now."

Rolling my eyes I said to myself, "Just like DiNozzo." Jethro laughed.

"I have a question." Thomas stated. I motioned for him to go on. "You related to him?" He pointed to Jethro.

"Married." I sipped my coffee and signed a paper. After that I went to Lee's desk.

"Lee." I greeted.

"Yes Boss?" She questioned standing straight up.

"Gear up!" I heard Jethro from the other part of squad.

"Never apologize. Its a sign of weakness." She nodded and wrote it down. "Thats six." I stated walking away. Then my phone rang. Jethro and his team didnt leave yet. I answered and hung up a few minutes later.

I grabbed my gun and badge. "Gear up!" I yelled.

**_ 3 The End! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed, a sequel is on the way. I love getting feedback! 3_**


End file.
